Two Divided By One Equals Four
by Twipotterfreak28
Summary: Ron has broken up with Hermione, taken her engagement ring, & kicked her out of the house. When she's shoved out into the rain, Draco comes to help. But is she willing to let sparks fly, after having her heart broken? (This was my first story and it is utterly, completely terrible. Like, I'm-not-even-going-to-encouraging-you-to-read terrible. I'm keeping it up for ol' times sake.)
1. I'm not weak

_summary: This is set 3 years after deathly hallows, and ron and hermione are breaking up. Hermione's parents are dead. Set to the song 'ignorance' by paramore._

_disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, or paramore's music (sadly)(Written from hermione's pov)_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry hermione, but it's over." Ron said, moving towards the door of our apartment.<p>

"But, why? I haven't done anything ron! I just came home and all of my stuff is gone!" I said tears in my eyes.

"It's not you hermione, it's-"

"'It's me' right? Yeah I've heard it before. But why ron? Why are you telling me to leave?" I said, latching onto his arm.

"Hermione, let go. Hermione, stop embarrasing yourself. It's time for you to leave. I've rented you an apartment near harry and ginny, and you need to leave." He said, trying to free himself of my grip on his arm.

"Ron, is hermione gone yet? I need to-" Lavender said, Cutting off her sentence when she saw me crying.

"You're breaking up with me for that tramp? NO! I'M NOT LEAVING!" I said, running towards our living room, but his hand caught my arm before I could get far.

"Oh yes you are!" He said, pulling me towards the door. I sunk to the ground trying to crawl away, until he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me out of our apartment. He shoved me out onto the wet pavement, before taking my engagement ring,and closed the door in my face.

"Ron! Please! Don't do this! D-Don't d-do this t-to me.'' I said, my sobs breaking on the last words I said. I stood up from the ground, still crying, and started walking, in the rain, down the sidewalk.

_If i'm a bad person, you don't like me,_

_well I guess i'll make my own way. _

_It's a circle, a mean circle.i can't excite you anymore._

_Where's your gavel? Where's you jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_you're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me,_

_well, sentence me to another life._

I hadn't gotten far, when a familiar car pulled up beside me and rolled down the window.

"Hermione? Is that you? Why are you crying and walking in the rain?" harry potter said, turning off his car.

By this point I was already sitting on the ground, soaked and crying. He looked at me with pity, before picking me up off the ground, bridal style, and laid me in the back seat of his car. He then got in, and proceeded to drive to his and ginny's house. He didn't say a word to me on the way, probably fearing for my emotinal health. When we were at his house, he picked me up and set me on the couch in his living room. Then harry left, and returned with an 8 month pregnant ginny.

"Hermione! What's wrong! Did something happen with ron?" Ginny said, waddling over to where I sat. At the mention of ron's name, I started to cry hysterically, and ginny held me while I sobbed into her shirt. 5 minutes later, when I had calmed down, Harry came and took my hand, and looked me in the eye with an intense focus that almost radiated with pity.

"Hermione, what happened?" He said, trying to hide the intense amount of concern in his voice.

"R-Ron, k-kicked me o-out of the a-apartment." I said, still crying. Harry then wiped my tears and proceeded to ask more questions.

"Hermione, I know you, and I know that's not the entire truth. So please hemione, I've been your best friend for over 10 years now, and You know you can tell me anything, Right?" He said as I nodded. "Good. So what really happened?"

"I- I came home from work, and he was standing in our room, and all my stuff was gone. He then said we needed to talk,but instead of talking, he just said that it's over, and told me to get out. Then, lavender came in, and I tried to run into the living room, but he caught me before I could get far. So then I got on the floor, and he pulled me out of the apartment by my hair. Then he shoved me out in the rain, and closed the door in my face. Then I started walking down the road, until you picked me up and brought me here." I said, sadness in my voice. Harry and Ginny immediately tensed up, and Harry looked furious.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! THAT VILE, TERRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A MAN!" Harry said, letting go of my hand, and stomping around the room.

"No Harry! You mustn't hurt him! I need to get through this on my own, and without the help of my friends." I said, turning toward Ginny.

"But Hermione, that's what friends are here for. We are supposed to help you get through the bad times, so you can get back to the good times." Ginny said, gripping my hand.

"Well, I still need you guy's help emotionally, but You can't hurt him. It will look like I can't take care of myself, so I had to tell my friends to go beat up my ex-fiancé." I said, lingering on the last word.

"Okay Hermione, but only if this is really what you want. We'll be here and please, don't hesitate to stop by if you ever need anything." He said taking my hand, and sitting beside me.

"Okay Harry. You never seem to disappoint anybody, what with your saving people thing." I said getting up. He caught me by my arm before I could leave, in the same spot I had bruises from Ron.

"My what?" Harry said, confused by my last statement. Is he really that clueless? I thought to myself, as I sat down with a slight smile on my face.

"Your 'saving people' thing. You always want to help everybody, but sometimes, it just cannot be done. Like now. I'll probably be sad for a couple days, but It beats staying there with Ron and getting h-" I said, breaking off my sentence, remembering I promised to never tell anyone what had happened to me.

"Getting what? Hermione, tell us, please." Harry said, taking Ginny's hand as well as mine.

"He- he used to... Hit me. It's nothing. I'm fine." I said, trying to reassure them, despite the fear in my voice. Harry then carefully pulled up my long sleeves, when I made no attempt to stop him. I knew better than that. After 10 years of friendship, I knew that when Harry potter had his mind set on something, there was nothing stopping him. When he saw the bruises and marks that covered my arms, his eyes went wide, and he pulled my sleeves back down.

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell us! That doesn't look fine to me!" He said, taking out his wand. "Hetrifocus maralous." He said, waving his wand over both of my arms, where all of my bruises disappeared.

"Harry! When did you learn to do that?" I said, still staring at my arms in disbelief.

"I made it up. I had to. During the war, I was the one that got hurt the most. If I hadn't made this spell, I would have had more scars than I can count. It's bad enough being stuck with this scar forever," He said, pointing to the lightning- shaped scar on his forehead,

"But I would not look like I had just fallen off a cliff if I had anything to say about it." He said, smiling on the last words.

"So that explains it! I always wondered how you managed to stay bruise-free." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Hermione, you have to do something. Press charges against the git! You can't just do nothing." He said, urgency in his voice.

"Oh, but it's exactly what I plan to do. I- I can't go and tell anyone what he did to me, Harry! I just can't! It was hard enough telling me best friends, but for the ministry to know, I just CAN'T!" I said, getting off the couch, and running towards the door. Harry couldn't catch me this time, as I ran out into the pouring rain.

"Hermione!" Harry called, stopping at his porch. He watched me run down the street, before going inside to console a now crying Ginny. I didn't even know where I was going, but I just kept running until I tripped over a curb, and fell face first into a puddle of mud colored water. I then sat up, not realizing I broke my nose, and cried on the sidewalk. Just as I was about to get up, someone I never expected to see again walked down the street, and stopped in front of me, putting his umbrella over the both of us.

"Granger? Is that you? What are you doing out here in the rain?" He said, looking at the blood on my face.

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy. I thought you didn't like me anyway. Just- just leave me out h-here t-to die." I said, crying even louder.

"If you think I'm going to leave you out here to die, you are sadly mistaken. I may not be the nicest person ever, but I do have a heart. Last time I checked." Draco said, trying to make me laugh. I cracked a slight smile, and he just sighed. He then took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. He then proceeded to take me to his car.

"Why are you helping me mal- Draco." I said, correcting myself on his name.

"Because gra- Hermione, I saw you and thought you needed help. I can take you back to my house, and fix up that nose of yours, If you don't mind, that is." He said opening his car door. I gladly got in, as he walked around and got into the driver's seat. Before driving, he slicked back his now soaked hair, and put a reassuring hand on my knee.

_Don't want to hear your sad song, _

_Don't want to feel your pain. _

_you swear that it's my fault,_

_Cause you know we're no the we're not the same, _

_oh we're not the same._

_Yeah i've got friends who stuck together,_

_We wrote our names in blood,_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good,_

_It's good, It's good._

When we pulled up in front of Draco's apartment, He got out and led me to his door. I was rather surprised to see that The door next his, had a key taped to it, that said my name.

"Oh Hermione, You live here now too. Come in." He said, opening his door, and ushering me in. I was surprised to see that it had a nice, homey feel to it, with a few spots of color here and there. He then told me to sit on his couch.

"Okay, Hermione, just sit still and this won't hurt a bit." He said, taking out his wand. I then sat down facing him, and shutting my eyes.

"Episkey" He said, just before My nose cracked rather sharply, and I let out a small scream.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!" I said, holding my nose.

"I know, but it hurts less if you don't see the pain coming." He said, grabbing my hand.

"Um, I think I'll just go then." I said, getting up and stopping at his door. "But thank you for your help, Draco. I really do appreciate it." I said, biting my lip.

"Anytime Hermione. Just, come by and see me again. Please." He said, getting up and hugging me.

"Goodbye Draco. I guess I'll see you around then."

"See you around, Draco." I said, going to my door. As I stepped inside the apartment, I felt warmth in my heart again, knowing that I had 3 friends who would help me through this break-up.

And then it hit me. The pain. Like a million knives stabbing into my heart at once. As I sunk to the floor, and started to cry again.

"You know what, NO! I will NOT CRY ANYMORE! Not over that foul, loathsome, evil, little troll! HERMIONE GRANGER IS NOT WEAK! I WILL NOT WASTE ANOTHER MINUTE THINKING ABOUT RONALD WEASLY!" I said, getting up off the floor, and walking to my bathroom.

As I looked in the mirror and dried my tears, I took out my wand. "Accio parchment and quill." I said, as a quill and parchment flew into my hands. I went into my living room, and started writing on the parchment.

**Dear Luna,**

* * *

><p>Well yeah. That's it. Thanks for reading! Onto chapter two! -nikki a.k.a.-Twipotterfreak28<p> 


	2. More than just a broken heart

luna and rolf didn't get together, luna and neville stayed together after the battle of hogwarts.

chapter 2-

disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * * * * * * Dear luna,  
>Things haven't been going very well for me at the moment. I was hoping I could pay you and neville a long overdue visit. I know you probably have a lot going on right now, what with the babies, but I would really like to talk to you. Love,<br>Hermione Jean Granger * * * * * * *

As I sealed the letter inside an envelope, I noticed that I had no owl to send my letter. I couldn't very well send it with a post man, because luna and neville lived in america. It would take days just to get my letter to her. So I mustered up any and all courage I had, and walked out my door.

*knock knock knock*

"Hold on! I'll be there in a minute!" draco said, walking towards his door. When he opened the door, I saw he was wearing pajamas. It had to have been around midnight, but all meaning of time had eluded me since harry had brought me to his house earlier today.

"Gra- Hermione! I need to work on that. What can I do for you?" He said.

"Um, I was wondering if I could use you're owl to send a letter."

"Oh yeah, yeah. Please come in." Draco said, grabbing my hand and leading me to his couch. His hands were warm, and butterflies flew throuhg my stomach at his touch. No! focus. I thought to myself. When we sat down on his couch, his owl flew across the room and landed on his shoulder.

"Hermione, this is armani. My owl." He said, smiling at the bird. "Where is the note you will be sending?"

"Oh, here." I said, handing the note to draco. He then tied the note to armani's foot, and the bird flew out his open window.

"Um, hermione," Draco said, breaking the silence that filled the room. "Why are you living next door? I thought you lived with weasly."

"I, I- I did. But, I-" I couldn't finish the last words as fresh tears started spilling down my face. I thought I had cried myself out today. He then took my face in his hands, and wiped my tears with his thumbs.

"Hermione, It's okay. Don't cry. Everything is going to be alright." He said, letting go off my face when I shot off the couch.

"No, everything is not okay! Nothing has ever been OKAY!" I said, my sobs evident in my voice. Draco then grabbed my hand,  
>and pulled me back on the coach.<p>

Don't wanna hear your sad songs,  
>I Don't wanna feel your pain.<br>And when you swear it's all my fault,  
>cause you know we're no the same,<br>no, we're no the same. oh, we're not the same.

You treat me just like, another stranger,  
>well it's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go,<br>I best be on my way out.

"Hermione, I know what you're going through. It sucks right now, but it does it get better. I promise." He said, pulling me into a hug, as I cryed into his shoulder. I pulled out of his hug, and looked at him with blood-shot eyes.

"How do you know? Why do you even care?" I said, still crying.

"I went through a bad break-up last year, and basically lost everything I had. She kicked me out of the house, and I had nowhere to go. I was a mess for weeks, but It slowly got better. You're going to be okay hermione. And I care because, because-" He said as he brought his lips to mine. I quickly got up off the couch, and ran for the door. I turned around to see him, run towards me, and stand in front of my face.

"Hermione, I, I, I'm sorry. I didn't-" He said, not finding the right words.

"Draco, I can't. Not now. I can't let you be with me, after what has happened to me. I'm just some broken hearted girl. He didn't even love me enough not to cheat on me. I, I just can't. I'm s-sorry." I said, crying harder as I ran down the side walk.

"Hermione! Where are you going?" Draco called after me.

"Anywhere but here!" I said, running out into the wet streets of london. I then sat down on the concrete, and watched the cars go by.  
>What I saw next made me want to crawl under a rock and die. Ron and Lavender were the coffee shop across the street, laughing and holding then walked out of the shop, and to their car, not seeing me. They then drove off, as lavender glanced in my direction.<br>She gave me a cocky smile, and kissed ron on the lips, making sure I was watching. As I sat on the sidewalk crying, I heard an eerily familiar voice that I hadn't heard in years.

"Hermione, sweetheart, don't cry." My mother said, as she sat down next to me.

"MOM! But, but, you and dad are-"

"Dead? Yes. But do you remember the last thing I said to you?"

"I'll always be there if you need me."

"That's right. And i intend on keeping that promise. I can't let such a little thing like death stop me from helping my little girl." She said, her hands hovering over my knee. I tried to touch her hand, but my fingers went right through it.

"Now tell me what's wrong sweetie." She said, looking at me. It was strange. Her eyes did not echo pity the way harry and draco's did, but instead she looked, almost happy.

"Ron cheated on me, and kicked me out of the house. And when I got to my new apartment, I found that draco lived next door. So then he invited me in, and a lot of other stuff happened, and I started crying again, and then he kissed me. So then I said some stuff, and here I am now. Crying on the side walk." I said, sniffing and wiping my tears.

"Hermione, dear, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Ron must be blind if he let you go. You are the most beautiful girl in the world,  
>and any man would be lucky for you to even consider them. You are not weak because you cry. You are strong, hermione. You are courageous, smart, funny, brave. Everything ron wishes he was. Don't let him steal your confidence. And as for draco, he didn't kiss you because he feels sorry for you. He kissed you because he cares about you, and you care about him."<p>

"Mom, I don't-"

"Hermione, I know my daughter. Just because some boys are bad, doesn't mean all of them are. Don't push draco away. I don't think you should date him right away, but I think he just wants to be there for you. You're no broken hearted girl. You're more than that.  
>Now, go back to your apartment, and dry off. You don't have to cry anymore, honey. Draco is right. It does get better." And with that, my dead mother disappeared.<p>

I followed her instructions, and started walking back to my apartment, with a huge smile plastered on my face. It had stopped raining, so I was beginning to dry off. When I walked back towards my door, I saw draco sitting on the ground, right in front of my door. When he saw me, he immediatly got up and dusted himself off.

"Hermione! I didn't mean to make you upset! It was completely uncalled for, and-" He said, stopping halfway through his sentence, finally seeing the smile that was spread across my face.

"It's okay, draco. It's just that, well, I'm not ready to be in a relationship. I just got over my last relationship with the help of my- nevermind. But my point is, I can't be with you draco. At least, not yet. Thank you for helping me today, and I really do want us to be friends." I said, taking his hand and putting it in mine.

"Alright hermione. If that's what you need to happen, Then we can be friends." He said.

"Thank y-"

"But," He said, interrupting me and emphasizing the word. "I will wait for you. When you are ready, I'm hoping we can be more than friends. But until then, ms. granger, I will be draco. Your lovable and charming friend." He said, bringing my hand to his lips and slowly kissing it.

"Draco." I said, when his lips didn't leave my hand for a full 5 seconds.

"Oh, sorry. Have a nice night, hermione." He said, dropping my hand, and guiding me towards my door.

"You too, draco." I said, walking ito my apartment with a huge smile on my face. I immmediatly started jumping around, small screams of joy escaping my lips.

"Um, hermione?"

"Draco! What are you still doing here?"

"While you were jumping and screaming, you left your door open." He said, a small smile on his face.

"Oh. I... Um..." I said, my face turning red with embarassment.

"Goodnight, hermione." Draco said, closing my door, with a huge smile on his face knowing that he had made my face turn bright red with joy and embarassment.

I stood there, not knowing what I was going to do next, until a small, black owl flew through my open window. note to self: close window.

"Armani! Have you got my letter?" I said as the owl shook his leg in my direction. I took it off her leg, and read it to myself.

Dear hermione,  
>I would love for you to come visit neville and I. I can sense that you are deeply hurt by something, but Have found a way to cope. I would love to talk with you. Things are okays with me, but being 9 months pregnant really takes a lot of energy out of me. Neville and I will be home for the next week, so feel free to apparate over here whenever you like. here is our address:<p>

Neville and luna longbottom 8214 bistinoeau drive monroe, louisiana 71284 your dearest friend, Luna longbottom

I then folded up the letter, and placed it on my coffee table. I walked to my bedroom to change my clothes, I noticed last draco's owl was still in my living room. When I was finished changing and got all of the knots out of my hair, I opened my window and armani flew out and dove into draco's window. After he closed his window, I locked my apartment, and grabbed the parchment with luna and neville's address on it. And with a loud pop, I was gone.

And there it is. I'm planning on posting the third chapter later on this evening. Thanks for reading everybody! I know some of you have put this story on story alert, so please, review and tell me wait you think of this chapter. I need Ideas on baby names for luna and neville's kids. Boys and girls. Trying to decide to keep the names lorcan and lysander, or change it. REVIEW PLEASE! until next time!  
>- nikki a.k.a- twipotterfreak<p>

P.s.- just incase you were wondering, hermione and everyone else still live in wizarding britain. And draco's owl is able to get to america in a few hours, because she uses the wardrobe at borgan and burkes.


	3. A little something extra

This chapter has a lot more humor in it. It's long, and I thought you would enjoy that. Lots of surprises in this chapter and coming, so don't hesitate to send me a review! Also, special thanks to for the nice review!

Disclaimer: I really don't own harry potter, so, you sue me, I hunt you down. k? read on! (that was a joke)

* * * *  
>and with a pop, I was gone.<br>* * * *

As I apparated into a small side alley, I realized something. I had know idea how to get into the wizarding part of louisiana. I then sat down on a bench that was conveniently located on the side of the alley. When I once again looked at luna's note, the words disappeared off the page, and new ones took their place.

Hermione,  
>If you are reading this, You have decided to come and visit. Unfortunately, you cannot directly apparate into triagon alley. Yeah, i know. Weird coincedence. If you are sitting on the bench, there should be a brick wall with a wanted poster on it. Press the third brick on the left side of it, and the wall will open. Then you can apparate directly in front of our house. Good luck.<br>Luna

I then followed her instructions, and was amazed that triagon alley looked exactly like diagon ally at night time. I found that everyone stared at me, probably because I was wearing muggle clothes, and had dark rings under my eyes. I also saw a few children wearing school uniforms. They must attend some sort of wizarding school, I thought to myself. It reminded me of my days at school. Harry, me, and r-  
>I stopped myself, pushing away thoughts ron. I then apparated to the front of luna and neville's house.<p>

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Neville said, getting up from his plants and walking over to me.

"Hey neville! Luna didn't tell you I was coming?" I said just as a heavily pregnant luna walked out of the house.

"Oh, sorry hermione. I dozed off and completely forgot to tell him." Luna said, rubbing her belly.

"Oh it's quite alright, luna. How are the twins?" I said, putting my hand on top of hers, that was resting on her stomach.

"They're kicking the heck out of me. I'm due next week, and I can't wait to have these two out of me. Did I ever tell you the sex of the babies?" Luna said a huge smile immediatly spreading across her face.

"No! What are they?" I said, curiosity in my voice.

"Both girls." Neville said, going to stand next to his pregnant wife.

"AWW! Have you picked out any names yet?" I said.

"Hermione, I know you didn't come all the way here just to ask about the babies."

"You're right luna, that's not what I came here for. I need someone to talk to."

"Well come on into the house. We can talk in the living room." Neville said, pointing me in the direction of the living room. As we all sat down on their tiny couch, neville immediately tensed up.

"Umm... It's about ron and me." I said, looking sad and embarassed.

"And that's my cue to leave." Neville said, slowly getting up.

"And why is that, mr longbottom?" Luna said, looking curiously at neville.

"Well, Hermione is obviously here for emotional support, and I'm afraid I can't offer any. I think this kind of a girl talk anyway. After all, you did write that lettter only addressed to Luna." He said, making his way out of the room.

I was about to ask neville how he knew about the letter, until luna started to talk.

"What about you and ron?" She said, giving me a look that said 'Get on with it'.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning. Yesterday when I came home from work, All of my stuff was gone, and ron said that we needed to talk. He said that thiongs weren't working out, and asked me to leave. Then, Lavender came in and asked ron if she could start unpacking. So then I ran towards the kitchen, but ron stopped me. A bunch of other stuff happened, and ron dragged me out of the apartment by my hair," I said, rubbing the spot on my head where ron grabbed me. "It was raining, and I started walking down the street. Then, I sat down on the curb as harry pulled up in his car. Then he picked me up, and brought me to his house."

"How nice of harry, Him and his 'saving people' thing." Luna said, interrupting me.

"That's exactly what I told him. Anyway, I got mad because he kapt telling me everything was gonna be okay, and ran out onto the street. Then, Draco, of all people, walks up to me and asks if he could fix my nose," I said as luna looked at me confused. "Don't ask. Then, he took me back to his apartment which happened to be right next door to my new one. He fixed my nose, and then asked me why I lived next door. I was still crying at that point, and I asked him why he cared. Then he said some stuff and then he... he kissed me. I told him he wouldn't to be with me, and ran down the street,  
>where I talked to my mother. She told me not to give up on all men, and then I went back to the apartment. Draco apologized and now we are friends. But, he told me that he would wait for me until I was ready to become more than friends. Then, I came here." I said, finishing my tale.<p>

"Wow hermione. That's kind of, well, jacked up." She said, looking at me with understanding.

"Yea, I know it is. Then yesterday I saw ron and lavender, and she kissed him trying to make me mad." I said, remembering the worst day of my life.

You treat me just like another stranger,  
>well it's nice, to meet you sir,<br>I guess I'll go.  
>I best be on my way out.<p>

"Listen hermione. You don't need ron. He wasn't good enough for you anyway. And as for draco, I think you should go for it.  
>Draco does lie, but not about his feelings. I think that he is genuinly falling for you." She said, putting her hand on my knee.<p>

"But, what if he's just like ron?"

"Hermione, no one is like ron. The war softened draco. Go for it, hermione. You only get one chance at love." She said, her face immediatly glazing over as a wince of pain shot through her face.

"Um, hermione, do you mind if we finish this conversation elsewhere?" luna said.

"Like where?"

"The hospital."

"Why? What's wrong luna?" I said, not bothering to hide the worry in my voice.

"I think My water just broke." She said looking down at her soaked sweatpants. "Yep. the babies are definitely coming."

"Oh my gosh luna! What do we do?" I said, pacing around the room.

"Calm down, hermione. You are panicing more than me, and I'm the one in labor." She said, rubbing her stomach as a second contraction made its way through her small body.

"Neville?" Luna called.

"Yes, dear?" He called back.

"Grindilows are gold." She said, as I looked on in confusion.

"That's nice, honey. WAIT, WHAT? OH MY GOSH!" He said as we heard him run through the house.

"What did you just say?" I said.

"Oh, it's our code for- argh!" She said, gasping as pain once again shot through he features.

Neville then came in with a bag, camera, and pillows in hand.

"Okay luna, let me just call the hospital." He said, stepping over to the fireplace. Two minutes later, A small female nurse came out of the fireplace. She then used a spell and made a wheelchair appear.

"Okay Mrs. Longbottom. You're all set. If you would just come sit in this chair, We can be on our way." The nurse said, pointing to the chair. As luna slowly sat on the chair, I followed reluctantly behind them as they all stepped into the fireplace one at a time.

The hospital was cold, and smelled very much of cleanser, which made my nose burn. They soon admited luna, and the longbottoms were now in their room, getting through the first hour of labor. As I walked in and saw luna crushing neville's hand as she was riding out a contraction, I couldn't help but giggle.

"This isn't funny hermione. How would you like to come over here and having YOUR hand crushed!" Neville sais, smiling just enough to let me know he was joking.

"Hermione, be a dear and call harry and ginny. Ginny and I promised each other we would help each other when are babies are born,  
>and I don't intend on breaking that promise. Neville!" She said, telling neville to hold her hand. Two seconds into a contraction,<br>neville's hand cracked sharply, and he winced in pain. When luna let go of neville's hand, 2 of his ringers we bent in weird directions.

"Um, neville, I think I just crushed the bones in those fingers." Luna said, pointing to neville's fingers.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said you were having your hand crushed.I think you should go have that looked at." I said.

"Yeah." He said, walking out of the room and toward the door, as I called Ginny.

"Hello?"  
>"Ginny, it's hermione."<br>"Hermione! Oh thank gosh. Harry and I are so sorry for making you mad."  
>"It's okay ginny. I think i'm alright. Anyway, Luna is in labor, and wants you here."<br>"Really? Okay, we'll be there in 10 minutes! Harry! Hurry up! We have to get to the hospital!" Ginny said, the last part meant for harry. I heard him ask if it was her going into labor.  
>"No, Harry! It's luna! Now get your butt in gear and let's go! Bye hermione!" She said, screaming on the phone.<p>

"Okay Luna, They will be here in ten minutes. Meanwhile, Since neville is, um, unavailable, I can hold your hand." I said, walking over to her bed.

"Are you sure?" She said, not wanting to break MY hand too.

"As sure as sure can be." I said, Luna immediatly grabbing my hand as her contraction monitor went off. I sat there, silent screaming, as Luna was slowly cracking my finger joints. When she finally let go of my hand, I gave her a slight smile, turned around, and started mouthing words like 'oh my gosh' and 'ow' until luna spoke.

"Are you alright hermione?" She said, looking at my now red hand.

"Fine." I said, my voice going higher 3 octaves.

"Hermione, tell me the truth." She said, giving me a knowing glance.

"Okay. OW! That really hurt! How is such a small person like you able to be so strong?" I said, rubbing my hand.

"See, now there's the truth. I'm so strong because in the months before I was pregnant, I spent most of my time pulling weeds from the garden surrounding my house." She said, flexing her arms in moch strength.

I was about to comment on her little hand flex thing, before the doctor came in and examined luna for the third time. "9 centimeters. Give it another half hour, and then I think you'll be able to start pushing." The doctor said, taking off her gloves and walking out of the room.

"Oh thank god. I thought this would never end!" Luna said, rubbing the spot where her babies kicked her.

"It'll all be worth it in the end. Speaking of babies, have you decided what you are going to name the girls?" I said, curiousity filling my voice.

"Well, Neville and I decided to name them Aislyn Nevaeh, and Anna-belle Morgan." She said, beaming with joy.

"Those are beautiful Luna. Why those names?" I said.

"Well, aislyn because I always loved that name and because it is so unique, Nevaeh because my mother's middle name was nevaeh, Anna-belle because that was neville's mother's middle name, and Morgan because HE has always dreamed of having a little girl named morgan." She said, pointing to neville as he came in with 2 splints on his fingers.

"Hey! But you have to admit, they are some really pretty names for our really pretty girls." He said, talking to luna's stomach.

"Luna! How are you doing?" Ginny said, walking into the room with harry right behind her. When luna and ginny were completely immersed in their conversation, Harry came and stood by me.

"Well hey best friend." He said in a poor attempt to make me laugh, but I did crack a small smile. "Ha! I still got it. So, how are things going?" He said, trying to ease the tension in the room after the girls had stopped talking.

"Hey! There will be NO awkwardness in this room! Hermione, go ahead." Luna said after I didn't answer harry.

"Um, fine. Luna's 9 centimeters and she crushed 2 of neville's fingers."

"Actually, I was asking about you."

"Um, fine. Better, actually. Draco lives next door to me now, and he is actually a pretty good neighbor." I said, smiling at the thought of draco kissing my hand.

"Malfoy? Nice? Sure." Harry said, not believing me.

"Well he has helped me more than you have mister best friend!"I said, getting angry.

He immediatly raised up his hands and said. "Sorry hermione. Didn't mean to make you mad. Again. It's just that, well, I was under the impression that malfoy hated us. And most of all, you."

"Well, I-" I started to say, being interrupted by three doctors entering the room.

"Okay mrs. longbottom. It's time to start pushing." One of the doctors said, putting on gloves and walking over to luna.

* * * * * *  
>(Luna pov)<p>

"Okay ms. longbottom. It's time to start pushing." The doctor said, putting on gloves and making her way over to me. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I thought to myself.

"Okay, Luna, Is it?" She said as I nodded. "Hold your knees to your chest, and start pushing on your next contraction. Mr. longbottom, if you could hold on of her legs and hold one of her hands, I'm sure it would make your wife feel a bit better." She said.

"Um, okay." Neville said, pulling my knee to my chest, and grabbing my hand with his good one.

"Um, doctor, When am I supposed to push?" I said, trying to buy myself some time to think.

"On your next contraction, dear." She said, prepping me.

You can do this luna, I thought to myself. I swallowed the spit I had in my mouth, as I felt another contraction about to come on.

"Okay luna! Push!" She said, as I started pushing. "One, two, three, four, fi-" She said, as my yelling interrupted her.

"AHH! I HATE YOU NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU BASTA-" I said, breaking off my sentence as The contraction left. "I'm sorry sweetie. Just the pain talking." I said, pulling neville closer to me as he kissed me on the lips.

"Push luna!" The doctor said, once more trying to get the baby out.

"ARGH! HURRY UP AISLYN!" I said wanting to hold my baby girl.

"Push baby!" Neville said.

"SHUT UP!" I said, giving on last push to bring our little girl into the world. There was a loud cry as the doctor placed my baby on my chest. My baby. My little girl. The doctor then handed her off to a nurse to be weighed and measured. I then realized I still had one more thing to do.

"Okay luna, time to bring baby number 2 into the world." The doctor said, prepping for the birth of my second child.

"Anna-belle, you mean." I said, not wanting my baby to be called 'number 2'.

"Anna-belle. Get ready luna! And... Push!" She said.

I pushed four more times before the baby was even crowning. I pushed for the next 4 minutes, until a small cry was heard from the end of my bed. Then, neville cut the baby's cord, like he did the first, and the baby was off to the nursery. *Wait, why does it still hurt? Didn't I just give birth to two babies? Why does it still hurt?* I thought to myself.

"Oh my gosh." The doctor said, looking at my birth canal.

"What?" I said, trying to sit up a little more.

"Nurse, get another cart ready. There's a third baby!" The doctor said, speaking to the nurse.

"Wait, WHAT? DID SHE JUST SAY THERE'S A THIRD BABY? YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN? NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!" I said as the doctor started to prep me. Again.

I Pushed the longest this time, almost 6 full minutes. I then took all the strength I had, and put it into a last, and final push. Then, There was a very small cry, as we all looked at the little mystery baby in the doctor's arms.

"Well? What is it? Boy or girl?" Harry said, finally speaking from his and hermione's place in the corner.

"Yeah Luna. Boy or girl?" Ginny said from somewhere beside me.

"Well?" I said, as the doctor looked at me and spoke.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
>Cliff hanger! Oh no! Sorry it took me longer to update, but i'm kind of trying to juggle homework and family at the same time. So, forgive me. I haven't made up my mind on whether the baby is a boy or girl, so i'll let you decide. Send me a review with a boy's and a girl's name, and I'll use the names from the first person that sends me a review. Hurry! U need to continue this story and I can't without your help! REVIEW! - Nikki a.k.a.- twipotterfreak28<p>

P.s.- I'm from louisiana, and we are not all rednecks. If you know what that means. And no! We do not all have cajun accents! kk! 


	4. Here goes nothing

Okay, well, I know I said you guys could pick the baby name, but I just HAD to write another chapter. sorry! Hope this chapter makes up for it! Now, go on! Read!  
>p.s.- this chapter has a lot of ron bashing.<p>Disclaimer: Really? Do I have to say it again? Harry potter remains the sole property of the beautiful and talented author, J. K. Rowling. I'm just playing with her characters. The OC is mine though! Use him without my permission and...well... I'll let you figure that part out.<p>

(Luna pov)

"Well?" I said, trying to sit up and look at the blood covered baby in the doctor's arms.

"Congratulations Luna. You now have a beautiful baby boy." The doctor said, showing me my son.  
>I felt a twinge of shock, but it soon turned into a wave of warmth. My suprise little boy. He was so... beautiful. And small.<p>

"Oh my gosh. I have a son. I- I have a little boy." I said, closing my legs and sitting up in the bed. Neville then came and sat at the end of the bed, and took my hand.

"We have a son. Oh my gosh. We have THREE kids!" Neville said as he kissed me on my sweaty forehead.

"Well I thought that was a bit obvious, neville. Congrats!" Harry said, putting a hand on neville's shoulder.

"How are you going to pick a name?" Hermione said, walking over to me.

"I was wondering that myself." Ginyn said, rubbing my hand that was in hers.

"I have NO idea. I wasn't really prepared for this. Not that I'm not COMPLETELY blissed out right now, I just don't know. Oh, and neville,"

"Yes my beautiful wife?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said, looking away.

"It's okay baby. I don't blame you. Honestly, that looked like it really hurt. And to go through that 3 times without completely cursing me out. I'm so proud of you, Luna. You have just given me 3 kids, one of which is a boy. The last thing I could be right now is mad." He said, Kissing me, on the lips this time.

The doctor then came in, with 2 nurses behind her. They were holding 2 pink bundles, and one blue one.

"Luna, Neville, Would you like to meet your kids?" She said as the nurses put the girls in my arms, and the boy in neville's. She then left the room, and all of our friends gathered around me and neville, who was sitting in the chair beside my bed.

(Hermione pov)

"Austin." Neville said as we all looked at him and the little boy in his arms.

"What?" I said, looking confused.

"I think luna and I should name him austin." Neviile said, not taking his eyes off his son.

"I think that's perfect, neville. What about robert as a middle name?" Luna said, not taking her eyes off her daughters.

"Austin Robert Longbottom. I love it. Hi baby austin. It's your daddy." Neville said, cooing to his son.  
>Neville and luna then switched babies, and neville was now talking to his daughters.<p>

"So, Aislyn, Anna-belle, and Austin. Triplets." Ginny said, looking at the baby boy in Luna's arms. I then laughed a little, while everyone looked at me as if I was crazy; but I let it go. This was such a happy moment. Neville and Luna were now parents, and overjoyed by their first few minutes of parenthood. Nothing could interrupt this moment. Well, except for one thing. We all heard a sudden splash, as if a water balloon was just thrown on the floor.

"What was that?" Harry said, looking at his wife, who was now staring at the water that was right underneath her.

"Um, don't freak out. But I think my water just broke." Ginny said, waddling into the hall, and asking for a doctor.

"Don't freak out? Don't freak out? You're 2 weeks early Ginny! How am I not supposed to freak out?" Harry said, running into the hall after Ginny.

"Well um, I think I better call Ms. Weasly. I'll come by and see you later." I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets to find my wireless muggle phone. I found that they are very convenient, and they don't leave black powder on your clothes like floo-calling does.

"Okay. Bye hermione." Luna and neville said, not looking up at me, too busy coo-ing at their babies to say much else. I then walked into the hall, and dialed ms. weasly's number.

(Ron pov- at the burrow)

"Mom, it's my life. I'm an adult now. You can't tell me what to do anymore." I said. My mother was trying to get me to apologize to hermione. Like I needed to. There was nothing I neede to apologize for.

"Ronald why can't you just-" She said, stopping her sentence when her muggle phone rang. "Hold on." she answered her phone.

"Hello? Oh, hello hermione! What can I do for you? Okay. Really? When? Okay, I'll be there straight away!" She said, hanging up.

"That was hermione. Your sister is having her baby today. Fred! George! Ginny's in labor! Let's go!" She said, the last part meant for the twins.

Fred and george immediatly came rushing down the stairs, and joined mom in the middle of the room. They then grabbed her arms, and apparated to the hospital, Leaving me in the living room.

"Ron? Where is everyone?" Lavender said, sitting by me on the couch.

"Um, they just went out." I said, lying to my new fiance`.

(I really don't like ron, so this was hard to write)

*(Back to hermione pov; I am not swiching again, so bear with me here.)*

"Okay, bye." I said, hanging up on ms. weasly, and walking into ginny's room.

Harry was currently silent screaming beside ginny, as he crushed his hand, in relatively the same way luna had crushed neville's. De ja vu. How do these tiny women have so much strength? I walked across the room and over to ginny, who had just let go of harry's scarred hand. (from hp5 in umbridge's office if u don't know) He was now holding his hand and mouthing, what I thought to be, parseltounge.

"Um, harry, are you alright?" I said, taking his hand in mine.

"Brilliant." He said, sarcastically.

I then took out my wand, and put a cooling spell on harry's now bruising hand, so it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Gosh Ginny! You're even stronger than Luna! She broke two of Neville's fingers, but you turned harry's hand black and blue! I'm impressed." I said, letting go of harry's hand and rubbing ginn'y huge stomach.

"Gee thanks. That's really something a heavily pregnant woman wants to hear!" Ginny said, cracking a small smile so I would know she was kidding. Then, neville was wheeling luna, who was sitting in a wheelchair, into the small room and to ginny's bed.

"What are you doing here? You should be with your kids!" Ginny said, who was now holding onto ginny's hand for dear life as a contraction went through her.

"Oh, they fell asleep soon after you left. They are in the nursery right now." Luna said as ginny let go of her hand.

"Didn't that hurt?" Harry said, still clutching his bruised hand.

"Oh, nargols no! You boys need to man up. You guys are parents now. Well, not harry yet, but you get the idea. Maybe it's just beacause I have calluses all over my hands, but none the less. Man up." Luna said playfully.

"Oh my little girl!" Ms. Weasly said walking into the room hugging ginny.

"Hey-"  
>"Sis. How's-"<br>"It going?" Fred and george said, finishing each other's sentences as usual.

"Fine. the doctor's going to come in give us an update, but until then, we are just going to have to wait it out." Ginny said, her mother finally releasing her out of the hug. Just then, a familiar face walked through the door. One that I hoped I would never have to see again as long as I lived.

"Hey. How are y-" Ron said, unable to finish his sentence as harry shot up from his seat, ran over to ron, and connected his fist with ron's jaw. I felt a laugh escape my lips as ron fell to the floor, his hands on his now bleeding mouth. I could tell harry had put some force behind his fist, because his knuckles were slightly red.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Harry spat.

"That's my sister you bloody maniac! I have very right to be here!" Ron said, getting up off the floor, not meeting my accusing eyes.

"And that's also my wife and my child! No one wants you here ron!" Harry said, his knuckles getting whiter as he clenched his fists tighter.

"Ronald, I think you should leave." Ms. weasly said, the joy draining from her features.

"Why should I? Just because she is here?" Ron said, pointing at me.

Fred and George then moved to stand in front of ron. "It's time for you to leave." George said as fred was too mad to say anything.

"NO! Hermione can just get over it! I'm not moving." Ron said as he stood firmly.

"Ya know what? You're right ron. You're not moving." I said, as I walked over to him, and slapped him in the face with all the strength I had. "Petrificus Totalus!" I yelled as energy shot out of my wand, and flew into ron's chest. He was now on the floor, frozen in the same stance as he had been 10 seconds ago. I them put my wand away, and turned not wanting to look at my betrayer.

"Fred, George, Could you please take him back to wherever the heck he was?" I said, looking like I was about to cry.

"With pleasure." They said at the same time, picking up ron as they apparated to ron and my- lavender's apartment.

"Hermione, are you okay?" My best friend said, walking over to me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. But I think I need to go home for a bit. Will you call me when ginny has the baby?" I said as he nodded. I then walked into the hall, and apparated to my apartmnet. I walked outside, and stood in front of draco's door, simply staring at it like it was an alien. I did need some one to talk to. And besides. I had this... This... urge, to see him again. To see his beautiful blond hair, full pink lips and stormy grey eyes... Stop! He's your friend remember? Focus. I snapped out of my coversation and rasied my hand toward the door.

*gulp*

Well, here goes nothing.

*knock knock knock*

and there it is! Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it! Ill try and update this weekend, but im going through some stuff right now. Leave me a review for some ideas on what you think should happen, and more baby names. I need them. The next chapter will be a short one about ginny having harry's baby. Then, it will go back to where this chapter left off. Don't be disappointed! It's gonna be GOOD! Thanks for reading! Review my lovelies!  
>- nikki a.k.a.- twipotterfreak28 <p>


	5. Unexpected

So, this is just a short chapter about what happened to ginny and harry in hermione's absense.

Disclaimer: See every other chapter.

(Harry pov)

"Can you believe him? What a prick!" I said, going to sit by my wife. Ron had just come into the room, and ruined this happy moment. Hermione had also left, from what I think was being uncomfortable. We happily let her go, knowing that she had to figure things out for herself.

"Where did I go wrong with him?" Ms. Weasly said, keeping her eyes on the spot where ron had left.

"Mom, you didn't do anything. You're a good mother. You have 6 wonderful children, and just happen to have one bad one. Plus, you're about to have a second grandchild. I would say that you did pretty good." Ginny said, trying to comfort her mother. I had forgotten that bill and fleur had already had their first child, so She had me kind of confused.

"You're right, sweetie. You're having a baby! We should be happy!" Ms. weasly said as the doctor came into the room.

"That you should be." The doctor said. She was the same doctor that delivered Luna's baby, so I just assumed she was on-call. "Now, I'm just going to see how far along you are, and we'll go from there." The doctor said.

"Okay. I never did get your name though." Ginny said, laying down and opening her legs.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Dr. Laura McCarty. But you can call me lauri, If you like." She said, smiling on the last part.

"Okay, Lauri." Ginny said as Dr. McCarty examined her. Ms. Weasly then left the room, and made her way downstairs, to the cafeteria.

"Well Harry, your wife is about 2 centimeters. If she doesn't progress enough in the next hour, it would be safer to go ahead and use a surgical procedure to take the baby out." She said, taking off her gloves.

"Oh, alright. Wait, How do you know my name? I never told you mine or my wife's." I said, confusedly.

"I thought you might ask. You see, I am a half-blood witch, but chose to stay in the muggle world after I graduated from hogwarts. I find that the medical profession is very satisfying. I know who you are because, well, who doesn't know who you are?" Laura said, showing me the wand that was tucked away into one of her boots.

"Wow! That's very... interesting. I think My dad would like you." Ginny said from her hospital bed.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it, then. I'll see you both in one hour." Laura said, walking out of the room. I then walked over to ginny, who was now rubbing her bloated stomach. I sat at the foot of her bed, and started rubbing her feet. I could tell she was enjpying it, because she had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I really like her. She seems... like a good person, ya know? I think she may have to be our doctor if we ever have anymore kids. What do you think, sweetheart?" I said, looking at ginny. Her eyes were closed, and her hands fell limp at her sides. I knew that Luna would know what to do, but alas, she had gone back to her room.

"Ginny?" She then started to twitch, and saliva rolled out her mouth, slightly mixed with blood. "Oh my gosh! LAURA! SOMEBODY! HELP!" I said as a herd of doctors and nurses came into the room, pushed me aside, and started to put needles into her arms, and checking her eyes and vital signs. I spotted laura hovering over ginny, wiping the liquid from ginny's mouth and sticking an oxygen mask over it.

"Laura, what's happening?" I said, the fear in my voice overpowering everything else.

"She's going into cardiac arrest, harry! We have to get the baby out now, or we'll risk her's and your baby's lives! Let's move people!" She said, standing on a part of the now mobile hospital bed, as they wheeled my wife out of the room, and into the surgical wing of the Louisiana hospital.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What's going to happen to my wife? What's going to happen to my son?" I said, thinking out loud. I didn't know if the baby was a boy, but I just felt it. I needed someone to talk to, so I called the only person that I thought could help me. I scrolled down my contact list on my muggle phone. I then found the name I was looking for, and pressed the send button, and crossed my fingers.

"Come on, come on! Pick up hermione!" I said, trying to calm myself, but screamed the words anyway.

So, I hope you liked this chapter! I wrote this mainly so you wouldn't be as confused when You read chapter 6. I will now only be updating on weekends, but since labor day is on monday, I'm hoping to at least get to chapter 9. I don't know how long this story will go. I guess as long as you guys want to read! I usually write a couple of chapters at a time, so You'll have a lot to read. Leave me a review about your opinion on this story, or something you felt I left out. Also, I would like to know if you think my chapters are too long. If I get no reply to these things, I'll assume that you think my chapters are too long, and will be shortening them. So, REVIEW! Go ahead, it's that button at the bottom of the page, and it will only take a minute! Thanks for reading, and until next time, have a nice weekend! Don't forget to review!

-nikki a.k.a- twipotterfreak28


	6. Little bundles of joy

Okay, here is chapter 6 of 'No Broken Hearted Girl'! Hope you like it! It starts where chapter 4 leaves off. Chapter 5 is just to give you a little more insight as to what is happening in the story. Oh, and by the way, In case you were wondering, Ginny's mom goes home and that's why she isn't there. Also, Lot's of dialogue inthis chapter.

p.s.- Special shout out to ! Thank you for your reviews, and I think you are an amazing author. I've read one of your stories, and I think It's great. Thanks for taking the time to read mine. It's greatly appreciated. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I'll say this one more time. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. If I did, the movies wouldn't be over yet.

*Knock knock knock*

"Hold on! I'll be there in a minute." Draco said, As I heard his footsteps getting closer. I also heard a female voice laughing on his couch. As he opened the door, he was laughing at some joke the girl on his couch had said.

"Hahaha! That's funny! What can I do for- Hermione!" He said, closing his door so that I couldn't see inside his apartment. "What can I do for you?" He said, standing outside on the pavement with me.

"I, um, am I interrupting something?" I said, getting a little angry.

"No, I um, It's just-" He said, before I interrupted him.

"Is, is that girl, your date or something?" I said, trying not to let him see my anger.

"No, hermione, It's not like that. She's-" He said.

"I knew it. You're just like him." I said, cutting him off, before taking a few steps back.

"No! Just, listen! She's-"

"NO! Why should I?" I said, clenching my fists.

"Hermione! Why are you getting mad? You're the one who said you wanted us to be friends! Besides, she not-" He said, still not able to get his entire sentence out before I started yelling.

"I Don't know why I'm mad! I just am! I know I said I wanted to be friends! I just- I just-" I said, breaking off my sentence, before turning and starting to run, before Draco caught me by the arm.

"NO HERMIONE! You don't get to run away this time! We are going to talk about this!" He said, getting angry.

"I don't-" I said, before he interrupted me this time.

"No! I'm going to talk, and you are going to listen!" He said, pulling me into his apartment. We then sat down on the couch, by the small female who was now, obviously, very uncomfortable.

"Listen. Hermione, this is anna. She is my COUSIN. There is nothing going on, okay? I wouldn't do that to you. I've already told you that I would wait for you, and Malfoys don't break promises. Now, anna, could you please give hermione and I a minute?" He said as the girl apparated out of the apartment. Draco then turned to me, with a confused look on his face. "Hermione, why are you so mad?"

"I, I don't know." I said, looking embarassed.

"But, you said that we should be friends." he said.

"Yeah, but I didn't know I would care that much about seeing you with another girl." I said, turning my eyes away from him and looking at the floor. He then took my face inbetween his hands, and looked at me with something that seemed like... love?

"Well, maybe we should fix that." He said, as he pressed his lips to mine. We just sat there, our lips touching, until I moved my hand into his hair, and open my mouth the slightest bit. His lips were soft, as they moved against mine. His tounge then made it's way into my mouth, and ever so slightly, started ghosting over my lips. He tasted like vanilla. Or was it strawberries? I don't know. I was too lost in the moment to notice anything but his mouth against mine. I started gripping his soft, bleach blonde hair in my hands, as he puts his hands on my hips. I then made my way over to his lap, so he could get a better grip on my waist. I was momentarily suprised when he moved his face away from mine, until I started kissing his jawline and his neck.

"Hermione." He said, eyes still closed and hands still on my hips.

"Yeah?" I said, taking my mouth away from his neck for a moment.

"Your phone." He said. I then got off his lap and straightened out my blouse. I then reached for my phone, that was now vibrating in my front jeans pocket. I realized that My vibrating phone was jabbing him in his thigh, and that was how he could feel it. This gave me a small feeling of satisfaction, before I coughed and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said, watching draco fix his messy hair and straighten his now untucked shirt.

"Hermione! Oh thank goodness you picked up! It's- it's ginny!" Harry said, sounding like he was about to cry, which I hadn't seen him do since dumbledore died.

"What about her? Is she okay?" I said, paying no attention to a now slightly panicked draco.

"I- I don't know. I was talking to her, and she just passed out, and then the doctors came in, and they took her to surgery! Can you please come down here?" He said, practiacally screaming over the phone.

"Yeah, of course harry! I'll be there in 2 minutes!" I said, hanging up the phone.

"What did potter say?" Draco said, sounding a little worried.

"Harry needs me at the hospital. Right now." I said, getting up and moving towards the door.

"You're leaving? After that?" He said, pointing to the couch where we were.

"Draco, Harry is my best friend, and he needs me right now. I'm sorry." I said, opening the door. He then grabbed my hand, and intertwined his fingers in mine.

"Well don't think you're leaving without me." He said, as I started to protest. "Ah ah ah. No butts. We are together now, and that means going out in public with me. Now, let's go." He said, as I tightened my grip on his hand, and we apparated to the hospital.

We walked into the hospital, and I ran to the hospital, and straight towards the front desk, Draco in tow. As I was asking the nurse where ginny's room was, I heard harry call my name.

"Hermione!" He said, tears running down his cheeks. I ran towards him, with open arms.

"Harry!" I said, hugging him as tight as I could manage. I let him cry on my shoulder for a few minutes, until he dried his tears, and looked over at draco, who was now standing right behind me.

"Malfoy?" Harry, sadi, taking off his glasses, wiping his face, and pulling out of the hug. He then put hiss glasses back on, and crossed his arms.

"Potter." He said, but it didn't sound harsh like it usually did. It sounded kind of like, he was trying to comfort harry. I then took this as my opportunity to speak.

"Um, Harry, Draco and I are kind of..." I said as harry interrupted me.

"Dating?" He said, smirking. He saw the astonished look on my face, and continued. "Well, I kind of figured. What with you living right next him."

"Oh, Wait, how did you know where Draco and I lived?" I said, confused.

"Oh please, hermione. After the war, Did you really think that I wouldn't have every ex-death eater's address? I've always known where Malfoy lived, and i've always known where my best friend lived." He said, clearly not wanting to explain himself.

"So, potter. Does this make you some kind of stalker?" Draco said, putting his hands in his pockets and watching harry's face turn red.

"No. I- wait, I don't have to explain myself to you!" He said. Harry then saw a women being wheeled away in a bed, fell onto the hospital chair, and felt the tears threaten to fall down his face. I then sat down beside him, and put my hand in his. Draco saw this, and before he could get mad, I held up a threatening finger that told him to shut up. I was trying to comfort my best friend.

"Harry, I-" The doctor then walked into the room before I could finish my sentence.

"I'm looking for the potters?" The small, female doctor said, walking in with a clipboard in hand.

Harry then stood up, and I stood up with him. Draco remained seated, and looked at Harry with a look at screamed 'screw you'. The doctor then told Harry to sit down, and proceeded to tell him about ginny.

"Mr. Potter, We managed to get the baby out safely, and he is currently in the nursery." She said, trying to look happy.

"He?" Harry said, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes mr. potter, you now have a son." She said, a weak smile on her face. Harry then realized that she had yet to say anything about Ginny.

"Your wife's aorta tore, mr. potter. We were able to repair it and stop the bleeding, and she is now stable. I'll need to keep her under observation for a week, but onther than that, you can go back and see her if you would like." She said, getting up and walking towards the door. Harry then got up, me still holding his hand, and started walking towards the door. He saw that draco still sat on one of the chairs, and motioned for him to come with us. Draco saw this, reluctantly got up, and made his way over to me, grabbing my free hand. The doctor led us into room 312, where ginny was lying, unconcious, in the hospital bed. Harry ran over to her, and started running his hand threw her scarlet hair.

"Um, harry, are you okay?" I said, walking over to him, leaving draco in the doorway.

"Okay? Okay? My wife and child almost died and you're asking ME if I'M okay? Actually, I've never been better." He said, to my confusion, smiling. "I have a son and my wife is going to be alright. I've never been bloody better!" He said, giving a small laugh.

"Ow. H- Harry? I- Is that you?" Ginny said, opening her bloodshot eyes and rubbing her eyes.

"OH GINNY! Yes, it's me. You're going to be okay. Everything is okay." He said, kissing her passionatly, forgetting draco and I were there.

Draco the cleared his throat as ginny was beginning to curl around harry's body. "Potter, we are still here you know." He said.

"Malfoy, this is my wife. I'm allowed to do that. Besides, I bet no one protests when you kiss hermione." He said, looking at my now red face.

"How do you know about that?" Draco said, a little embarassed.

"I didn't. But I do now." Harry said, giving me a small smile. "You don't have to be embarassed, hermione. It's only natural. So take your eyes off the floor and look your man." He said, sacastically.

Draco then leaned over, kissed my cheek, and whispered the words 'he's right you know'. I gave a high pitched laugh, before taking his hand in mine. I was about to do so much more than that, until a nurse walked into the room, pushing a cart with a blue bundle inside of it. She then made her way over to the bed, and helped ginny sit up.

"Gimme." She said, reaching for the baby in the nurses arms. The nurse then handed the little boy to it's mother, and left the room as harry moved closer to his son.

"Oh my gosh, we have a son. We have a little boy." Ginny said, soflty touching the back of her hand to the boy's cheek.

"Yeah, I guess we do. James Sirius Potter. It's perfect." He said, giving a kiss to each of his family member's foreheads. "Oh, hermione, would you take draco into the hallway and call ms. weasly? I bet she and the twins are worried sick." He said, still staring at his son.

"Yeah, sure harry." I said, getting up.

"Oh, and one more thing." He said.

"Yes?" I said curiously.

"I would also like you to be my son's godmother." He said, smiling. I was to happy to even think about forming words, so I gave harry a wide smile and nodded my head. He then smiled wilder, nodded back, and went back to his wife and child. I was shaken back into reality as draco was waving his hand in front of my face. I then walked into the hallway, with draco by my side, and called Ms. Weasly. She was overjoed and said she and the twins would be here soon.

"Hermione?" Draco said, putting his hand against my waist as I led him down the hall.

"Yes Draco?" I said, stopping and looking him in the eye.

"I know it's way too early to say this, but, I think I'm falling in love with you." He said, smiling. His smile then disappeared when he saw a tear fall down my cheek. "Oh, hermione. I didn't mean to-"

"No one has ever said that to me before. I... I think I'm falling in love with you too." I said, putting my hands around his neck and getting up on my tip toes so I could look him in the eye. "And you're just going to have to deal with it." I said smiling.

He then put his hand around my waist and kissed me with a passion that Could have put romeo and juliet to shame. Not that he would know who those people were. We then kissed for the next minute or so, before he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. We just stood there. Breathing, taking in each other's scent, before he looked me in the eyes, and let a small cuckle escape his lips.

"I think I'll manage." He said, before pulling me back into a mind-blowingly beautiful second kiss.

So? Did you like it? This chapter had a lot more smut and humor in it than all the others, so please let me know how I did. Leave me a review and take the poll and my page please! go ahead! It's those words at the bottom that say 'review'! Please, It will only take a minute! Until the next chapter, so long my lovelies!

-nikki a.k.a.-twipotterfreak28


	7. a ring and three bullets

Okay, so this chapter was a little bit harder to write, because I left off at a hard place. Tell me what you think, and um… enjoy! Btw- I hated when fred died, and felt that it was unnecessary. That's y he's still alive.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you recognize. Everything you don't is mine.

(Hermione pov)

"Draco." I said, as his hands started to move under my shirt.

"Yeah?" He said, still moving his hands.

"We are in a hallway and people are starting to stare." I said, pulling out of the kiss, taking a step back, and straightening my shirt.

"Well, let them stare." Draco said, moving towards me, until I put a hand in front of his face.

"Come on, Draco." I said, grabbing his hand, and walking down the hallway with him.

"Where are we going?" He said, still laughing because I was pulling him a little too fast.

"We are going to see Neville and luna. Their kids are going home today." I said, stopping in front of a room with three sleeping babies in it. Luna was going around the room and packing her things.

"Hey Luna! Where's Neville?" I said, walking in, with draco by my side. She saw draco and I, still holding hands, and smile a little brighter.

"Oh, we decided to drive home, just for the heck of it, and he is trying to get three carseats in the car." Oh, and Hermione, I see you took my advice." She said, glancing in between Draco and I. I simply smiled and looked at the floor, like I usually do when I get embarrassed. Draco then Gripped my hand tighter to get my attention.

"Well, you have a nice day Luna. Hermione are going to go back to our apartments." He said, dragging me to a corner of the room, and apparating back to London. When we got back to our apartments, he led me inside his, and he went into the other room, leaving me standing in his living room. He then came back with to glasses and a bottle of, actually, I had no Idea what was in the bottle.

"Here you go." He said, handing me a glass and pouring the deep red liquid into the cup. He poured himself some of the wine, and drank half of it, before setting it on the table. I did the same with my glass, before we made our way to his couch, and snuggled up, watching the news. He then turned his back to the tv, and kissed me with something that felt like pure need. He then held my hand, and it felt like he slipped something on my finger, but I ignored it. I then saw the diamond ring on my finger, and stopped to look at it.

"Draco, what's this?" I said, pointing to my finger.

"It's a promise." He said, taking my hand in his.

"Draco, I-" I started to say, before turning my eyes to the television, to see footage of a familiar man falling to the ground.

"In other news, a man was shot today at a muggle supermarket. He was identified as Ronald b. Weasly. He was taken to a muggle hospital, and is now stable. The killer has yet to be identified, but the police are currently reviewing recordings from the muggle store. We have no other details, but we will update you if anything else is found." The newscaster said, before the show switched to a commercial.

"Oh my gosh." I said, taking my eyes away from the tv.

"What?" He said, seeing the panic that was currently resided on my face.

"I- I have to go. I'm sorry." I said, getting off the couch and looking for my bag.

"Hermione!" He said, coming after me as I was near the door.

"I'm sorry!" I said, opening the door and going into my apartment. I ran in, jammed my sneakers on my feet, and turned on my television. The news had come back on, and the newscaster, said what hospital ron was at. 'I can't believe I'm about to do this' I thought, as I apparated to the muggle streets of London. I then ran up a random person, and practically screamed at them.

"Where is St. Mary's hospital?" I said to the small man.

"It's around the corner, and then walk 2 blocks. It's on the left." He said, as I started running. It took me 2 minutes to get to the hospital. I burst through the doors, and saw Ms. Weasly sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Lavender was a few chairs down from her, and avoided any and all of Ms. Weasly's attempts to talk to her. I ran over to ron's mother, and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. The doctor then walked into the room, and asked for the weaslys. She then saw me raise my hand, and walked over to us. She asked us to sit down, as I led Ms. Weasly to the chairs, and held her hand.

"Ms. Weasly, we managed to get 2 of the three bullets out, but one of them is dangerously close to his spine. If he makes it through the night, we are going to go back in and try to remove the bullet. But, the way things are now, he might not make it. If you want, we could always pull the plug." She said, looking sad and trying not to make eye contact.

"Pull the plug." Lavender said, getting up and coming across the room to stand next to the doctor.

"What?" Ms. Weasly said, looking at Ron's mistress.

"No, don't." I said, still consoling Ron's mother.

"Okay, who is going to make the decision?" The doctor said, looking between me and lavender.

"Me. I'm his fiancé." Lavender said, crossing her arms.

"No, I say don't pull the plug. I still have power of attorney over him." I said, Looking at a now disgruntled lavender.

"Why do you even care?" Lavender said, mad because I wouldn't let her kill ron.

"I…. I don't know." I said, looking at the floor. Lavender then grabbed her bag, and left the hospital. That was the last time I ever saw her. The next week, she took all of Ron's money and moved away.

"Well, if you would like to see him, he is in room 202. Visiting hours are between ten and two." The doctor said, walking back to the nurse's station to put the chart up.

Ms. Weasly and I then walked down the hall, and stopped in front of room 202. I gave her a hug, before walking into the room, and seeing Ron. He looked so pale and fragile. The last time I saw him, I wanted to kill him with every fiber of my being. But now, I just wanted him to feel better. He had a long, clear breathing tube coming out of his mouth, and several tubes stuck in his hand and the crease of his elbow. Ms. Weasly ran to the side of ron's bed, and started running her hand through ron's scarlet hair. She then started to let the tears fall.

"Ms. Weasly, I-" I said, before she looked up at me and spoke, cutting off my sentence.

"Hermione, it's time for you to start calling me Molly. Ms. Weasly makes me sound old." She said, momentarily smiling, before turning her eyes back to her unconscious son.

"Molly, I'm sorry about what happened to Ron, but we have to go. Visiting hours just ended." I said, as I walked over to her and grasped her shoulders. I gently pulled her away, and led her to the bathroom. I apparated us both back to the nurrow from the bathroom, careful as to not let any muggles see us.

When we stepped inside the burrow, I led molly into the living room, where Mr. Weasly and The twins were sitting in various chairs. They all seemed pretty happy, so they obviously didn't know about ron yet. I hated to be the one to tell them, but from Molly's sad expression, she was clearly not going to talk anytime soon. I led Her to the couch, where Mr. Weasly was sitting, as he took his eyes off his paper and took in the sight of his disgruntled wife.

"Molly, How was- Hermione, what's wrong with molly?" He said as he stood up and put his arms around her.

"It's, it's Ron. He's in the hospital. Earlier today….. He was….." I said, unable to finish my sentence. Fred and George then stood up, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What did-"

"The prick-"

"Do now?" Fred and George said, finishing each other's sentences like always.

I reluctantly shoved my hands in my pockets, and answered my almost brothers. "He was shot earlier today at a muggle supermarket. They got out 2 of the bullets, but there is still one left. If he makes it through the night, The doctors are going to try and remove the last bullet, but it's really close to his spine. He- he could be paralyzed." I said, not wanting to meet their eyes. They sat back down on the couch, their mouths hanging open. Mr. Weasly did the same, and they all just sat there. Staring at nothing. It was George who broke the silence.

"So, Is he okay?" He said, trying to snap his twin out of the trance he was in.

"He looked kind of pale, and he had a breathing tube in his mouth. We won't know until after he gets out of surgery tomorrow. " I said, looking uncomfortable talking about my ex. Fred and George then spotted the ring that I had Yet to take off.

"Hermione, What's that on your finger?" The twins said, smiles on their faces.

"Oh, um, it's a ring." I said, putting my left hand in my pocket.

"That's not just a ring. It's an engagement ring. Who gave it to you?" Mr. Weasly said, finally taking his eyes off his now smiling wife.

"Um….. Draco Malfoy. We've been dating and he says he's in love with me." I said.

"Hermione dear, Do you love him?" Molly said, Standing up, walking over to me, and grabbing my hands.

"Well, yeah." I said, looking at her tear streaked face.

"Well then, That's all you need to know." She said, patting my hands. Then, my phone rang.

(I'm tired of doing phone conversations, so I'll just skip to hermione's last line)

"Okay, thank you. I'll be right there." I said, hanging up my phone, taking off my ring, and walking to the window. "Arol" I said, as a bird flew to the wind. I gave the bird the ring, and told it to give it to draco malfoy. As soon as the bird flew away, I turned back to the now shocked Weaslys.

"It's ron. He just woke up. I'm going to the hospital." I said, apparating back to ron's bathroom.

Alright, there it is. Chapter 7. Now I know what you're all thinking. 'Hermione is having feelings for ron again' well, you would be WRONG! This next chapter is going to be VERY interesting. So, please, keep reading, and enjoy this story. I'm currently working on another dramione story, so check it out once I post it. In this story, Draco is definitely nicer, and I like it this way. Anyway, Thank you to all the readers who favorited my story and put it on author alert. So far, It's up to 32! Yay! My updates are still only on the weekends, because my internet Is down at my house. This a really long author's note, and for those of you who read this far, Thanks! Means a lot! Review, and tell me what you think would be a possible baby name for Hermione and draco. I don't really like the name 'scorpios" So…. Yeah. Now I'm kind of just babbling, so….. go! Read my other harry potter stories, and the ones I've favorited. Lots of dramione in there, so…. Yep. Bye! Review my lovelies! It's that little button at the bottom of the page waiting to be pressed! –Nikki a.k.a.- twipotterfreak28


	8. Going back

So…. Yeah. This was hard to write, because I had some SERIOUS writer's block. Updates might be less frequent because I just started playing on my school's volleyball team, and I have loads of biology homework every day. (send me a message if u can help me with this little predicament!) Anywho….. Enough about me….. I know what you really came here for…. So READ!

Disclaimer: Like I really own harry potter. If I did, I woulnd not be posting my stories here. They would be at a PUBLISHER. Carry on.

Chapter 8 (Hermione pov)

I apparated into the small hospital bathroom, hating the unpleasant feeling that came with it. 'Breathe Hermione. He's just the man that betrayed you, kicked you out, and left you with nothing.' I thought, not noticing the irony of my statement. 'Right. Easy.' I thought, putting my hand on the doorknob. I felt the cold metal on my small hand, and took an unnecessary breath to calm myself. I slowly turned the knob, and opened the door just enough to hear Ron's grunts of pain. 'Here we go.' I said, out loud this time. I saw Ron, not moving the bottom half of his body, trying to remove the tube from his throat.

I then ran towards a nurse, and told her that Ron was awake. She ran into the room, grabbed some shiny, silver thing off of the table, and started to pull the tube out of his mouth. Once she was finished, she put something into his IV and left, leaving a confused Ron staring at me.

"H- Hermione? Why are you here? Why am I here? Why can't I move the bottom half of my body?" He said, still trying to move his toes.

"Um…. Because of your mom, you got shot 3 times, and You could be paralyzed. They want to remove the last bullet today." I said, moving aside as the doctor came into the room.

"Mr. Weasley, I see you are awake. Now, I'm going to examine you before we get into the surgical stuff." She said, pulling out a pen, and moving towards his feet. She then removed the sheet from Ron's right foot.

"Can you feel that?" She said.

"Feel what?" He said, not knowing she was stabbing the ball of his foot with her pen.

"Oh, nothing." She said, taking her pen away from his foot, and scribbling something on Ron's chart.

"So what does this mean?" I said, trying to look at her chart. She abruptly moved away, and looked me in the eyes.

"It means, that he is paralyzed. It could be temporary, could be permanent. We will have to go in and try to take out the bullet, to know for sure if he will ever get the feeling back in his legs." She, said turning to Ron. "There is a small chance you will be able to walk, but we need to do the surgery to give you that small chance. If would just sign here," She said, handing him a piece of paper and pointing to a signature line. "There is an open slot to get you to the operating room in half an hour." He nodded, and signed. The doctor then walked out of the room, to get a nurse to prep Ron.

"Where's Lavender?" He said, trying to avoid eye contact with me. I ignored his question, pulled my wand out, and went to stand by him.

"Just, don't die okay?" I said, pointing the wand at his face. "Remasacus." I said, as a small yellow ball of light shot out from my wand, and made it's way into ron's chest. Ron tried to speak, but was immediately knocked out by my relaxing spell. I walked out of the hospital, carrying my wand in my hand.

'I wonder how many people think that a young girl carrying a stick is odd?' I thought, as I walked down the street, and stopped at a small café. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, set it on the table, and just stared. Waiting. Waiting for someone to call. Waiting for something in my life to change. Waiting for my knight in shining armor to come and rescue me from my own personal hell. Waiting for Draco. Just… Waiting.

_~*~_!*!_~*~_

And that was chapter 8. Sorry about the length of this chapter, or lack thereof. As I said, having some writer's block. I have the last chapter planned out in my head, I'm just having some trouble getting there. Any who. Please leave me a review. They are greatly appreciated, and I will mention your name somewhere in this story, The person who reviews this chapter. Leave me your thoughts. I would love to hear them. –nikki a.k.a- twipotterfreak28


	9. Forever isn't possible without you

Yeah….. so….. this was really hard to write, because I am going through some issues with my family right now. But, I won't get into all that. It's quite depressing. So, Um, I guess here's chapter 9. Didn't think I would make it this far. Also, thanks, , for all the reviews. Thanks for reading, and thank you to everyone else who left me a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. There. I said it.

"Um, excuse me, miss? Can I help you with something?" The waitress asked, looking impatient. I hadn't realized it, but I had been staring intently at my phone for a full 10 minutes. I really had nowhere else to be, so out of fear that she would make me leave, I said, "Um, yeah. A cappuccino please." She then rolled her eyes, turned around, and went inside the kitchen of the café.

I then picked up my phone, and started to fiddle with it in my hands. 'Just be calm. Stop being so impatient, Hermione.' I thought to myself, trying to fill the silence. And then the unthinkable happens. My phone rings. I was so caught off guard that I screamed and accidently flung the phone into the air. Then, with the small bit of wandless magic that I knew, I levitated the phone back into my hand before it could fall to the ground. I quickly calmed myself, and pressed the green button on my phone.

"Hello?" I said expectantly. 'Crap' I thought, listening to the man on the other end. "No, this is not Andy William's phone, and no I do not want to buy a timeshare!" I said, violently pressing the red button hard enough to leave a dent in the cheap muggle phone. (Btw- this happens to me all the time) The waitress, sensing my agitation, slowed her walk and tried not to make it seem as though she was a bit frightened. I may only be 5'5, but I can be scary. She handed me my drink, and quickly hurried off in the other direction.

*3 ½ Hours later*

"Oh my gosh! How long is this going to take?" I said, not meaning to say it out loud. I noticed about half of the people were now staring at me, and I was hideously embarrassed. "Uh, sorry!" I said, leaning farther down in my seat. It had been almost four hours since I left the hospital, and I was getting very impatient. I had fallen asleep after about an hour or so, and had been awakened by falling out of my chair.

Ring Ring Ring

I looked at my phone as it rang on the table, dreaded the fact that it was probably that salesman again. He had called 3 times already. I didn't have caller ID yet, so I was internally debating whether to answer it. 'don't be a coward. Afterall, it could be draco' I thought, biting my bottom lip. And that was what made me answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said, relieved that a female voice answered me.

"Hermione! Thank goodness you answered! Neville is at work and I need your help." Luna said, just before 3 distinct sets of cries came from somewhere in the background.

"Luna, I'm actually in the middle of-"

"Hermione, I have three screaming babies over here, and only two hands. I need your help!" Luna said, as my phone started to ding, signaling that I had another call.

"Um, hold on one minute." I said, putting luna on hold and answering the other line.

"Hello?" I said, waiting for the voice to answer.

"Ms granger? This is Doctor Parkinson. Mr. Weasly has just gotton out of surgery, and If you would like to see him now, you can." She said, clicking what seemed like a pen.

I Internally fought with myself on what to do next. Help out one of my best friends, or go see my ex. I don't even know why I thought about it. "Tell him that I will be by tomorrow. I have things to do." I said, hanging up my phone with a smug smile. I forgot about luna, and quickly dialed her back.

"Hermione! Why did you-" She said before I interrupted her.

"I'll be there in a minute. Just give me your floo address." I said, taking to memory her address. I then hung up the phone, left 2 muggle dollars on the table, and went to an abandoned house. I knew the witch that lived there long enough to know that she still had a working floo.

"Alohomora" I said, unlocking the front door. I then went in to the living room, and watched the green flames burst to life. I grabbed some floo powder from my bag, because I always carried some with me. I stepped inside, shouted Luna's address, and throw the floo powder to the bottom of the fireplace. 10 Seconds later, I was lying on luna's living room floor, covered in ash and sot. I quickly got up, brushed off my clothes, and went up the stairs to find the source of the crying. Luna was in the hursery, trying to change one of the girls, while her only kids were in their crib, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Hermione!" She said, looking extremely relieved. She covered in sweat, and had stains all over the front of her shirt.

"Luna, I'll be right back. I know just what to do." I said, before going down stairs to her kitchen. I got out her cauldron, and started brewing. 3 minutes later, I was walking up the stairs with three baby bottles in my hands. I walked back into the nursery, where luna was trying to get her kids to stop crying.

"Oh, shh. It's okay. Mommy's here. Just please, stop crying!" She said, holding Aislyn's hand. I felt so sorry for her. Being stuck here with three newborns, and no one to help her.

"Here luna, Let me." I said, walking over to the crib, and picking up the girls. I motioned for Luna to pick up Austin, which she did. I handed her a bottle, and sat down in her rocking chair. I put the bottles in the Aislyn and Annabelle's mouths, and they promptly stopped crying once they tasted the formula. Luna was now holding her sleeping son, who was done with his entire bottle before the girls were even halfway through. 2 minutes later, the girls were asleep, and I put them in one of the three cribs. Once the girls were safely inside the bed, I took Austin from Luna, and laid him beside his sisters.

"Downstairs." I said, taking luna's hand and leading her toward the living room. She fell onto the couch, and started breathing rather heavily.

"You, Hermione Granger, Are a freaking lifesaver." She said, squeezing hand with all the strength she had, which was not much.

"Oh, It's nothing. Just some formula and a sleeping potion." I said, looking at Luna's bloodshot eyes. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Um, that depends. What day is it?" Luna said, looking guilty.

"Tuesday."

"Oh, well then two days ago. The kids seem to wake up at different times, and I haven't had a wink of sleep." She said, taking off her socks.

"Well then you need to sleep. The formula should keep the babies asleep for at least 5 hours." I said, noticing the bags under her eyes.

"No, I'll sleep later. Right now, we need to talk about you and Draco." She said, taking my other hand in her free one.

"No, you need to sleep luna." I said, grabbing a blanket and draping it over her legs.

"Hermione. You've known me long enough to know that I can annoy you into a coma. We can sit here and argue about whether or not you are going to tell me, or we can be adults and talk like civilized people!" She said, throwing the blanket to the other side of the couch.

"Fine. Well um, he gave me this ring-"

"He gave you a ring? Oh Hermione! This is wonderful!" She said, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Wait, I, I kind of, gave it back." I said, holding up a finger to stop her yell. "We've only been dating for a week, and he thinks its true love, and I'm not so sure." I said, putting my hand down and letting her speak.

"Well, there two important questions. Do you love him?"

"Well yea, but-"

"Can you imagine spending your entire life without him?"

"Well no, I don't know." I said, finally finishing my sentence.

"Exactly. You don't know if you can live without him. Talk to him Hermione. I'm sure he's hurt." She said, grabbing the blanket off the couch and putting it on her legs.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, I just don't know how to talk to him. Ron just got out of surgery today, And I said I would go see him. But, I care about draco a lot more than I care about ron, and I think he would be mad if I told him I went to see ron. I have this feeling, about draco, that I never felt with ron, and I don't want to lose it. I also don't want to get married right away. What do you think? Am I completely mental for going to see ron?" I said, looking over at Luna. Apparently, I hadn't spoken quick enough. Luna was now snoring loudly and sprawled out on the couch.

"Wow. Goodnight Luna." I said, carefully getting off the couch. I quickly grabbed a pen, I think that's what its called, and a piece, and left Luna a note saying that I left and that there was more formula in the fridge.

*POP*

As I apparated to the front of draco's apartment, I couldn't help but feel a sense of fear. Rejection was my biggest fear. I knocked on draco's door, and I swear my face got even more pale when I ddidn't hear a set of footsteps coming toward the door. Then, I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holing, when I heard draco's abonormally light footsteps stopping in front of the door. When he opened the door, it was like I had never left. His eyes were a familiar shade of grey, that I couldn't stop staring at. His clothes were neat and tidy, but had a rugged look about them. As I stared him down, he tensed up, and gripped the door tighter.

"Hermione." He said, sadness in his voice.

"Draco, I, I…." I said, breaking off my sentence when I saw the imprint of a ring sticking out of his pocket. So he had gotten my ring. This was going to be harder than I thought.

So? Was it worth the wait? Sorry about there not being as much draco in this chapter, but he is basically the main person in the next one. Unfortunately, I had to rewrite this and the next chapter because I felt that the story was not going in a good direction. So, the next chapter probably will not be up until next Friday, but, maybe I'll upload it later, depending upon my internet connection. So, bear with me here. The next chapter is the climax of the story, so stick around. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it! Leave me a review please! They really are appreciated. I smile everytime I see one, good or bad. You guys inspire me to write, and I wouldn't have made it this far. Now, I know that you guys are probably thinking 'gosh, she's getting all mushy.' Well, I AM! THANK YOU MY LOVELIES! –nikki a.k.a.- twipotterfeak28


	10. Intimidation

So…. Yeah. The story is kind of short. It has come to my attention that I left out a name in my beginning note of chapter 9. So, cupcake universe, you seriously rock. This chapter may surprise you, in more ways than one. Anywho, on with the story! I hope you LOVE it!

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter. *tear*

"Draco, I…. I-" I said, unable to finish my sentence from looking at his heart-broken eyes. He looked so…. Vulnerable. Nothing like the draco malfoy I knew back in Hogwarts. No, this Draco was kind, sensitive e, amd maddeningly lovable.

"Hermione… why?" He said, putting his hand in his pocket and trying to hold back, what I was sure was, a sob.

"Draco, come on. We've been dating for a week, and you can't honestly say that you want to spend the rest of your life with me." I said, looking away and feeling a little embarrassed.

Apparently, this made him mad.

"Stop that!" He said, balling up his fists.

"Stop what?" I said, sheepishly.

"Stop acting like you are this horrible person that no one would ever think twice about! Can't you see yourself clearly?" He said, unballing his fists and taking my face in his hands. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on! You're smart, talented, crazy, brave, courageous, and frankly, you're kind of intimidating. You're just so….. I don't even have words for what you are. I feel lucky to even have met you, let alone be in a relationship with you! How could you ever think anything less of yourself?" He said, before leaning in to kiss my cheek, and then looking me in the eyes. "You, Hermione Granger, are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to have kids with you. I want to grow old and gray with you. I want to die in your arms for pete's sake! I want to marry you! I want you. You and only you." He said, finally letting go of my face, and slipping a ring box into my hand. "Look, I know that the whole 'love at first sight' thing isn't for you, but, I want you to have this. Just, think about it, and I'll be here, waiting for you to come home." He said, pointing to his heart when he said 'home'. I knew it was kind of cheesy, but it still made my hands tremble and my breathing hitch.

He then walked backwards into his apartment, and closed the door, never taking his eyes off mine for even the slightest second. I was left, standing in front of his door, looking dumbstruck, with a ring box in my hand.

"Bloody hell." I said, looking at the 8 carrot ring in my palm. I slowly walked to my apartment, and tried to open the door, and found that my hands were shaking too much to do so.

"Ya know what, I am a bloody witch! I could blow this door down if I chose to!" I said, taking out my wand. I settled for the 'alohomora' spell, not wanting the 'landlord' to yell at me. I walked slowly into my apartment, throwing the keys and my things on the floor, and plopped down on my couch. I had no idea what to do next, so I did the inevitable. I screamed. Not just a regular scream, a blood curtling, goose bumps scream. Not caring who heard, I cursed at the top of my lungs.

(In draco's apartment, meaning draco pov)

"I can't believe I just did that! I can't believe I just did that!" I said, grabbing my hair and pacing around my living room.

'calm down Draco. You were smooth, and you let her have the decision. It'll be alright.' I thought to myself, finally calming down, and sitting on my small couch. Then, to my utter surprise, I heard a girl screaming and cursing as loud as she could fro the apartment next door. I shot up and got into a stupid ninja attack position, as soon as I heard the scream. I immediately relaxed my positon, and went back to pacing and grabbing my bleach blond hair.

"Oh my gosh, I just made her scream. Oh my gosh. What am I going to do? She's never going to say yes now!" I said, realizing I was being way too overdramatic, but wanting to hear the words anyway. At this point, failure was inevitable. I had actually planned on it. It seemed like everything good in my life right now was either falling apart, or being ripped right out of my hands. My father had always told me to be the best. Not the best that I can be, THE best. And then I told him no. From that day on, he always told me that I would fail at everything I ever tried. At the time, I was 6.

"Ya know what, I am Draco bloody Malfoy! I will not sit here and let my mind fall apart too!" I said, grabbing the left over wine in my fridge, and tried to drink the fear of rejection away. I should've known that I was wrong. I couldn't just drink myself into a coma. That would not help anything.

'but it would make you feel better.' my inner voice said, as I down the entire contents of the bottle. I threw the em[ty container on the floor, went to my fridge, and grabbed a six pack. I immediately drank one of them, and went to work on the second one.

(back in Hermione's apartment)

"BLODDY HELL! WHAT THE HECK AM I GOING TO DO?" I said, still screaming and throwing a tantrum. When all of this was happening, I hadn't noticed a pop that came from my hallway.

"Hermione? What in merlin's name are you doing?" Ginny said, looking at my flailing my feet and arms. I immediately stopped, and let my face fall into a pillow. She took the hint, and came to sit over by me onh my tiny couch.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" She said, rubbing my knee with her hand.

"Mhm mmnmh hm mm" I said, my words muffled by the couch cushions.

"What?" Ginny said as I looked up at her.

"Draco purposed to me." I said, looking at the floor.

"Oh, Hermione! That is bloody brilliant! Wait, if he purposed, why are you over here throwing a temper tantrum when you should be with your man?" She the smile dimming.

I reached into my pocket, and pulled out the ring box.

"You didn't say yes." She said, making a statement instead of asking a question. I shook my head, and then leaned into her hug.

"Why?" She said.

"I, I don't know. It just seems to good to be true. What if I say yes, and then he finds some other girl?" I said, knowing that that would never happen.

"Hermione, let me ask you a question. Do you think that Draco is capable of that? Do you really believe that Draco would ever do that to you?" She said, shooting me a knowing glance.

"Well no, but-"

"Eh eh eh. No buts about it. You are trying to hold on to what you have now, so that there is no possibility of failure. Hermione, sweetie, You can't keep doing this. You can't just hope that everything stays the same. Things have to change in order to get better." She said, squeezing my hand.

"But what if things don't get better? What if they get worse?" I said, trying to hold back a tear.

"Well Hermione, that's a risk you are going to have to take. Would you really rather not take a chance, and possibly miss out on a lifetime with the man you love?" She said, her words ringing true in my head.

"I, I guess not. But, There are some things I have to do first." I said, sniffing and getting up.

"Hermione no- ow!" She said, gripping her stomach. "Sorry, still a little sore from the baby. Anyway, Hermione, why put it off any longer?"

"Because, this involves ron. I have to do this. It may take a while, but it has to be this way." I said, leading her ginny the door. "Um, ginny, I have to go. I really do hope to talk to you soon though."

"Well, alright. You do know whats best. After all you are, 'an insufferable little know it all'." ginny said with a fake scowl on her face, imitating our dear ex potions professor. She then laughed until she couldn't breathe. "Ha, good times. Yeah, I guess I better be going. Harry is at home with james, And I bet he is probably trying to figure out how to change a diaper."

"It's been a week, and he still doesn't know how to change a diaper?" I said, leaning against my open door as ginny stepped outside.

"Sad, isn't it? You'd think that after numerous hours of labor, the men could at least change some diapers. Ha. Well, bye." She said, walking out onto the sidewalk.

"Wait, didn't you apparate here?" I yelled as she was already half a block away.

"Yep!" She said, laughing and putting her hands in her pockets. She then started to skip away, and turned a corner, walking out of sight.

"Crazy chick." I said, closing my door and grabbing my purse of my floor. "Look out ron, cuz her I come." I said, apparating back to the hospital to carry out a dark deed.

Okay, so, did you like it? I know its kind of short, but I felt that the chapter needed to end here. And no, in case you were wondering, Hermione is not going to kill Ron or anything. That would just be abusing my power as a writer. So, yeah. I'm pretty sure that this story only has 2 more chapters in it, so, bear with me here. Reviews would be nice, seeming that I don't get very many of them. Most of you like to read the chapter, and then not review, so please, break the cycle. Review just this once. Oh, and I was thinking about making a 'sequel', so to speak, from this story. If would like me to, review please. Also, my story, 'our twisted little world', has just been adopted today. But 'baby come back' is still up for grabs. Do not hessitate to message me if you are even the slightest bit interested. So thanks for reading! Review my lovelies! - nikki a.k.a.- twipotterfreak28


	11. Always and Forever

Hey! I got some awesome reviews and you guys have really made me happy! So, I was thinking, maybe I'll just put the sequel to this story, in this one. Would you guys be up to have this story become 20+ chapters?

Disclaimer: it kills me evry time I say this. I do NOT own harry potter.

As I made my way into the hospital, I got some curious stares. Of course, I had been smiling crookedly the whole time. I couldn't stop thinking about Draco. And, I couldn't stop thinking that this was finally my chance to stand up for myself. I had always been kind of shy, of course at Hogwarts, I swayed out of my comfort zone and spoke whenever possible. I guess that's why most people called me a know it all.

As I walked into ron's room, and saw his sleeping from, I took a deep breath to steady myself. 'are you sure you want to do this?' I asked myself, still standing at the door. "Yep." I said, out loud, as I smoothed my shirt out and sat down in the chair next to Ron.

"Ron." I said, trying to sound as intimidating as possible, which wasn't very much.

Ron stirred the slightest bit, grunted, and turned over on his side. I huffed and called him name twice before he finally woke up.

"Hermione? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He said, getting mad for some reason.

"I came to talk to you." I said, making my voice sound a little more gentile.

"Well, I don't want to-" He said, before I got in his face and interrupted him.

"Let me rephrase that. I am going to talk, and you are going to listen." I said, lightly tapping his cheek with a twisted smile. I was smiling the whole time as if I enjoyed seeing ron squirm. Maybe I did.

"But-" He said, before I slapped him hard on the face, leaving a red mark.

"You see ron, I didn't want things to go this way. But you brought it upon yourself. Do you think I enjoy hitting you? Well I don't. But you do. You abused me for 2 years, and yet you felt no guilt. Well that's all going to change. You are never going to do what you did to me, to any other girl. Because if you do, I will hunt you down, and I will not hesitate to take you down. I don't care if we were best friends. Got that?" I said, smiling and showing my teeth on the last second. Then as he nodded with a fear in his eyes, I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Now, what I really came to say. You see ron, when you cheated on me, I felt broken, dirty, and most of all, like I had nothing left. Harry and ginny helped me out of course, but they couldn't fill the void you left. But then, the most beautiful, special kind, charming, and lovable boy ever came into my life. He made me feel special. He makes me feel beautiful, while you only made me miserable. And you see, I did a terrible thing to him," I said, watching as ron started to sweat and reached for the nurse's button. "Ah ah ah. I'm not finished with my story yet." I said, as I moved over to the bed, and unplugged the cord that the button was attached to. I then puched ron square in his gut as hard as I could.

"YOU FOUL EVIL LITTLE TROLL! I gave you two of the best years of my life, and you just throw them away like they are nothing! Oh, and let me tell you about that tramp you decided to dump me for. She is pregnant. But it's not yours. She took all the money you had, and left you for Seamus, The baby's father. So, guess what, You really have nothing. And you brought it upon yourself. You had a good thing, Ron. But you chose to throw it away just because I wouldn't let you shag me. So you got what you wanted, but lost everything in the process. And I feel sorry for you." I said as ron shed a single tear.

"Oh now Ronald, those are only the first of many tears. Now, I've moved on. I am going to marry that charming boy, and move on with my life. While you, well, I have no idea where you will be, but it probably won't be good. I'm sorry ron, if I wasn't a good girlfriend, or if I did something that made you want someone else. Now, I am going to walk out of this room and never come back. I am going to marry Draco Malfoy, while you will be stuck by yourself." I said, as ron got mad.

"You're going to marry that ferret instead of me?" He said, which made me beyond furious. I grabbed his gown, and yanked his entire upper body off the hospital bed, and brought his terrified face just inches away from my angry one.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY! HE IS 100 TIMES THE MAN YOU WILL EVER BE! HE CARES ABOUT ME AND MY FEELINGS, UNLIKE YOU!" I said, throwing him back down on the bed. I calmed myself, got my things together, and walked towards the door, with a smile on my face. "Oh, and remember ron, I will take you down. Have a nice life, and I hope I am not in it." I said with a smile on my face as I walked out of the room. I remembered something and quickly stuck my head in the door way. "Oh yeah, Ron? I would stay away from molly if I were you. She seems to be very furious with you lately." I said, laughing as his eyes widened in pure fear and horror. Molly Weasly was not a woman you wanted to mess with.

I walked out of that hospital, feeling like I was on top of the world. I said hello to every person I met, completely unware that I had walked more than 10 blocks with a crooked smile on my face. It wasn't until the road hit a dead end, that I realized that I couldn't get to where I need to go on foot.

*POP*

"Hermione, dear! You should've told us you were coming! I would have made more food!" Ms. Weasly said, hugging me as soon as I walked through the door of the burrow.

"Oh, I'm sure you made quite enough." I said, glancing at the overflowing plates at the table.

"Okay. The boys are outback playing quidditch and ginny is in her old room with the baby." She said, walking towards the kitchen to take something out of the oven. I decided to go to the back to see everyone first, but ginny was outside watching as harry caught the golden snitch, yet again. I walked out of the house and over to where ginny was.

"Hermione! How did everything go?" She said, not taking her eyes of her giggling newborn.

"Oh, it went great!" I said, still smiling. Harry saw me while he was inches away from the snitch, and fell to ground when he ran into George. They both fell to the ground, right on top of each other. They were mad at first, but then burst into a fit of laughter when they saw me. They then walked over to me, hands around the other's shoulders.

"Hey Hermione! When did you get here?" Harry said, going over to ginny and picking up james.

"Oh, about 2 minutes ago. Wow, you look good with a baby. It suits you." I said, looking at him making cooing sounds to his son.

"We'll thank you. Speaking of babies, I think this one needs changing." Harry said, as he walked into the house with the baby, leaving a laughing ginny outside with me and the twins.

"Having a baby has made him soft." Fred said, walking over to take his place beside his brother.

"Yeah, tell me about it." George said, before having a laugh with his twin.

"Hey, no ragging on my husband! If you ask me, Harry is the most perfect father anyone could ask for." Ginny said, crossing her arms and smiling at her brothers.

"Come eat kids!" Molly called from somewhere inside the house. We all started walking toward the burrow, laughing at some bird that ran into the top of the burrow. As we walked into the house, Ms. Weasly was feeding James and harry was washing his hands. We all sat down at the table, and waited for Ms. Weasly to join us. Once james was asleep and safely in his carseat, she sat at the head of the table. As soon as she sat, hands were immediately stretched across the table, reaching for some specific type of food.

"Hermione, you should go. Its oaky, you can talk to us next Thursday." Ginny said, giving me a glance that said, 'I know you want to see him'.

"You know what, you're right." I said, as I got up and hugged everyone, making my way towards the floo.

"Wait, Hermione, where are you going?" Harry said, knowing exactly where I was going, but asking for the rest of the family's benefit.

I considered this for the slightest moment, smiled a huge smile, and ssaid what I had been waiting to say all day. "I'm gonna go get my man." (I've been waiting 10 chapters to write this one sentence!)

There were abrupt shouts of things like 'woohoo', 'go hermione', and even a couple 'finally's. I crossed my fingers and mouthed the words 'thank you' to ginny, before apparating to the ministry.

I ran down the hall until I got to the elevator. I shoved past several people to get in, earning myself a few fingers. I nervously tapped on the side of the ring box I had dug out from my bag, while the elevator slowly went up 16 floors. As soon as it stopped, I ran toward The auror's classrooms, where draco was now the head of teaching. I burst into the room, while draco was in the middle of a speech about dragons and the dangers they pose.

I walked up to draco, who was looking curiously at me.

"Ask me again." I said, putting the ring box in his hand. He looked confused.

"What?" He said, looking as if something had shocked him.

"Ask. Me. Again." I said, putting my hand in his.

"Um, Hermione, Will you marry me?" He said, trying to put a smile on his face.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I said, as his fake smile turned into a real one, and he slid the ring onto my finger. I jumped into his arms and kissed him as if We were dying. At that very moment, nothing else mattered. It was just Him and I. We were going to be together forever. That's the only thing that meant anything to me. As he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, His students erupted in cheers behind us as we broke apart. We looked into each other's eyes as we each tried to catch our breath.

"I love you. Always and forever." He said, in a voice that could have made me faint.

"I love you too. And that will never change." I said, kissing him on the cheek. It was only now that Draco became aware of his students that were cheering behind him.

"She said yes!" He screamed, as 3 of the students from the front row ran toward him and started patting him on the back. "Class dismissed!" Draco said, barely keeping the laughter out of his voice. A full 5 minutes later, after everyone had cleared out, Draco walked towards me, and grabbed , my hand.

"Come on Hermione, Let's go home." He said, kissing my hand as we disappeared with a sharp crack.

A/N: so? Did you like it? This is the ending of 'no broken hearted girl'. So, would you rather have me post more chapters about Hermione and draco's future onto this one, or just make another story? Personally, I think It would be easier just to add onto this one, but, it's readers choice! Review, and tell me if you want a sequel! –nikki a.k.a.- twipotterfreak28


	12. breaking the news

So, the the last chapter was supposed to be the last chapter of this story, but I just couldn't resist writing more. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned harry potter, especially Hermione and draco. But, unfortunately, that is not the case.

(Just so you know, it is November 17 in Hermione and Draco's world)

*POP*

I couldn't even feel the unpleasant pulling that came with apparating. I was just too happy right now. It seemed like nothing could deter my happy mood. When we got to the front of draco's apartment, he picked me up, bridal style, and enveloped my lips in an amazingly warm kiss. Somehow, he managed to open the door with me still in his arms, and was able to get us all the way to the couch. He then crawled on top of me, and, very gently, started to take off my blouse, just as I grabbed his hand.

"Draco, I can't. I want to wait." I said, as he looked at me with slight disappointment.

"Oh….. I-If that's what you want." He said, sitting up beside me and straightening his hair.

"I'm sorry draco. It's just that, well, I'm still a virgin, and I'd prefer to keep it that way until we are married."

"No no, it's fine." He said, leaning over and giving me a peck on the cheek. We sat there for a couple minutes, neither of us knowing what to say, until draco spoke up. "Well this is bloody awkward." He said, as I let out a small giggle, and blushed a little.

(I know we are only a little way into the chapter, but I think this needs to be in draco's pov, so yeah, now its draco)

"Wow." I said, looking at the flawlessness of Hermione's face.

"What?" She said, looking embarrassed. I then gently took her face inbetween my hands, and looked at her chocolate brown eyes. Gosh, they were breathtaking.

"I was just marveling at how beautiful you are when you blush. Not that you aren't beautiful always." I said, making her blush a deeper shade of red. "Breathtaking."

I then put my hands down, and grabbed her hand.

"December 8th. " She said, randomly.

"What?"

"I want the wedding to be December 8th." She said, a smile lighting up her face.

"Are you sure? That's not even a month away. What's the rush?" I said, wanting more time in the 'honeymoon' stage.

"I just don't see any reason to wait." She said, getting off my couch, and offering her hand to me. I gladly took it, as she led me to the door.

"Where are we going?" I said, not bothering to cover up the laughter in my voice.

"We are going to tell the Potter's and the Weasly's." She said, just before we apparated to the burrow.

(Hermione pov)

When we apparated to the burrow, I felt draco's hand tense up, because he was holding mine tighter than before. I knew that he didn't like to be around the weaslys to often. He felt that they were overly nice and kind of pushy; but they were my family. We walked through the field, hand in hand. I made sure the ring on my finger stood out, so they knew what we were here for. I heard laughing and screaming from the back yard, and I saw that Almost everyone I knew was here. All of the weasly's, excluding Ron, Lun and Neville, harry and ginny, all of molly's grandkids, which was now up up to 5, and even remus and tonks were there.

(they aren't dead either)

"Hermione! What are you- both of you- doing here?" Ginny said, spotting draco, and running over to hug me. I'm sure molly would have too, but she was in the house holding james, who was now 2 ½ weeks old.

"We came to tell everyone something." I said, before 4 little girls crowed around my legs.

"Aunt Hermione" Charlie's girls said, a little bit later than the others. Charlie then ran over to me clearly out of breath.

"I'm, *pant* sorry, *pant*, Hermione. *pant*" He said, trying to catch his breath. "Molly, Elisabeth, Anna, Isabella, come here." He said to his girls, as they reluctantly went and stood behind there father. "Now girls, your mother and I have been looking all over for you, and if momma isn't happy-" He said before all 4 girls interrupted him.

"Then nobody's happy." The four year olds said with perfect clarity.

"Good. Now go into the kitchen and find your mother." He said, as all four girls skipped away hand in hand. "Bloody handfuls girls are." Charlie said, watching his kids go and find their mother. Then it dawned on me, I didn't even know who Charlie's wife was. Whenever I saw the girls, their mother was never with them. Of course, I had only seen the girls twice.

"Um, Charlie, Who are you married to?" I said, as Charlie looked at me with shock.

"I never told you? Okay, I'm married to Ariana Dumbledore. Before albus's sister died, she had a daughter, who is arianna's mom." He said, As I all to well remembered Dumbledore's sister's portrait at aberforth's house.

"So, Arianna is Dumbledore's great niece?" I said, shocked.

"Yep! And-" He said, before a loud shriek was heard from inside the house.

"CHARLIE!" An unfamiliar female voice said.

"And did I mention she's 8 months pregnant with twins?" He said, laughing and them running toward the house.

I noticed that Draco was extraordinarily quiet by my side.

"You ready?" I said, nudging draco.

"Absolutely." He said with a smile on his face as he kissed my hand. We started walking towards the burrow, to where all the adults were sitting, watching their kids. I noticed that tonks was even watching her little boy, teddy, play with Charlie's girls. We walked right up to the 6 adults, who were staring at us intently. We hadn't counted fred and george as adults, because they were trying to push each other down the kiddie slide, while the other children just laughed.

"Hey guys." I said, because clearly Draco wasn't going to talk in front of tonks, now Mrs. Lupin, because his father had personally tried to kill her.

"Hey Hermione." They all said, finally taking their eyes away from their kids. "What's up?" Remus said, looking at my ring and smiling devilishly.

"Well, we have so-" I said, before draco stepped in front of me, and interrepted my sentence.

"We are getting married, and if any of have a problem with that, you're going to have to deal with me." He said in a very protective way. Then, everyone laughed.

"Do you really think we would be mad Draco?" Harry said, almost choking on his laughter.

"Well, I thought that you all hated me. And did you just call me draco?" Draco said, looking like someone had just slapped him.

"Well, that is your name, isn't it? And as long as Hermione is happy, we are happy for you guys. Even if you did try to kill me a couple times." Harry said, laughing and patting draco on the back.

"Oh, and by the way, it was more than just a few times." Draco said, finally giving in to the great Harry potter. They started to walk away to go find Arthur weasly, when draco realized he hadn't told me where he was going.

"Hermione, can I-"

"Go ahead." I said to draco as he and walked into the burrow, hands around each other's shoulders. Remus then made up an excuse to leave, sensing there was a girl talk coming.

"So? When's the date?" Tonks said, eyeing my ring intently.

"December 8th." I said, laughing at the shock that spread across ginny's face.

"But that gives me fewer than 25 days to plan it!" Ginny said, going over numbers in her head.

"Well, That's why I've come to the best." I said, patting ginny's knee.

"Okay, we start dress shopping tomorrow morning, and tonks and I will see about getting you the rose field for your wedding." Ginny said.

"The rose field? Don't you think that's a bit…. Extravagant?" I said, thinking of the large field filled with roses and all sorts of magical flowers.

"Oh of course not! That's where harry and I got married. It was beautiful." Ginny said, playing with her wedding band.

"Well, okay. But nothing too expensive. Although I am sure draco could afford it…" I said, thinking of the Malfoy family fortune.

"Oh nonsense! The bigger the better!" Ginny said, as tonks finally said something.

"So, how about we meet in front of the twin's joke shop, tomorrow at say…. 10 o'clock?" Tonks said, looking at her husband and son trying to slide down the slide at once, and ultimately failing.

"Yep! Boot camp starts tomorrow, 10 a.m. sharp!" Ginny said, as I rolled my eyes. She then heard her baby cry and harry curse, which meant he was trying to change a diaper.

"Oh well. My motherly duties call!" Ginny said, walking to the house, leaving tonks and I in the yard, as we discussed types of dresses.

A/N: So? Do you like it? Leave me a review, and tell me! Thanks for reading! -nikki a.k.a.- twipotterfreak28


	13. Rules are for a reason

_Hey! Sorry for the 2 week wait, I've just had a lot to do. Yeah I know. Oldest excuse in the book. But whatever. Also, I always feel really bad when my chapters are under 2,000 words, so I'm gonna try. ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: see every other harry potter fan in the world, and they will tell you._

(just so ya know, it is now the next day and draco and Hermione are home)

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Draco said, watching me buzz around the room, gathering my things.

"Oh, it's not that I don't want you to come with me, It's ginny that will murder you if you do. Besides, you, harry and blaise are going to get tuxedos today." I said, watching him let out a heavy sigh.

"Ya know, you wouldn't have to keep looking for things if you would just move in with me." He said, looking at me frantically searching for my bag.

"Draco, we've gone over this. I don't want to make the same mistakes as last time. We are going to do this right, or-" I said, stopping my sentence before the words 'not at all' could slip out of my mouth.

"But Hermione, it's only for two weeks. And I promise I'll be good." He said seductively, moving over to me, putting his hands on my hips, and leaning in for a kiss. He kissed me gently at first, but I moved away from him when his hands made their way 2 inches under my shirt. I fixed my shirt, and wiped my now wet lips with my sleeve.

"Draco, if you keep doing that, I might accident;y break the 'no sex' rule." I said, as he got that stupid smirk on his face.

"That was kind of the point." He said, slowly moving over to me. I put my hands up to stop him, but he only wanted to kiss my cheek. "Are you sure you have to leave now? Harry and Ginny aren't expecting both of us for another hour." He said, poking his bottom lip out and putting on his puppy dog face. He was right, actually. It was only 9 o'clock.

"Yes, but unlike you, I like to be early. And if I know Ginny weasly, she is probably already at the bridal shop. Did I tell you she had the nerve to book us the rose field for our wedding?" I said, trying to change the subject from me leaving draco.

He smiled even wider. "Who do you think suggested it?"

I gasped in utter shock at his words. He knew I did not like to stick out. I wasn't nearly as brave about my appearance as The famous Luna Lovegood. She even wore a lion on her head for a quid ditch game. Which reminds me, I need to call her and see how she's doing. As these thoughts raced through my head, I almost forgot about the rose field thing. Almost.

"DRACO LUCIOUS MALFOY! You know I-" I said, when he put a finger over my lips, stopping my rant.

"You wanted to be early remember? We can talk about this later, okay?" He said, fearing the look in my eyes.

"but-"

"Well look at the time! I better be going! Bye, love!" He said, disappearing with a crack. I was completely and utterly shocked, and stood there for a good minute.

"Stupid Cute Blonde." I said, as I apparated to Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. One of the few places in diagon alley I could still apparate into. I hurried out of the shop so no one would see me here. Fred and George would surely question me. From the moment I stepped out side that store, I immediately wanted to go back inside. In the bridal shop, right across the alley, was ginny. There were at least 20 dresses hanging in front of ginny, and 10 more in the fitting room. I tried to go back inside the jokje shop, but Ginny must have seen me, for a very high and shrill 'Hermione' sould be heard all throughtout the alley. Everyone turned in my direction, and My cheeks immediately flamed with red. I walked through the crowd of people, keeping my eyes on my feet the whole time.

When I was safely inside the bridal shop, I saw that ginny was looking at me with a huge smile on my face. My eyes drifted around the room noticing several small things. James was in his crib by the couch, tonks was sitting my james, slowly rocking him, there was a stack of dresses laid out on the table, and luna was- wait, luna?

"Ginny, what's all this?" I said, getting up from my spot at the front. Ginny then smiled and came over and hugged me.

"This is boot camp. Bridal boot camp, that is." She said, motioning to the rest of the shop.

"Don't you think It's a little much?"

"Hermione, do you know how long I've wanted to watch my best friend try on wedding dresses?" She said, a serious look on her face.

"Are you pregnant?" I said, my brain reaching the wrong conclusion.

"Oh, no way! The doctor said harry and I can't have-" She said, before I put my hand over her mouth.

"I really don't need to know that about my best friends. Let's just get this over with. Oh, and um, not that I'm complaining of anything, nut why is luna here?" I said, low enough for only ginny to hear.

"She's your last bridesmaid, silly! It was either her or pansy." She said giving me a look that said 'You can thank me later'.

"Welcome to bridal boot camp, luna!" I said, thinking about pansy in a brides maid's dress. Ew. She made her way over to me, and gave me a small salute, then motioned for us to sit down. But before she could get a word out, ginny interrupted.

"This is so exciting! We are all going to be married! Hermione, what color do you want for the wedding? Do you want roses, lilies, or violets? Oh, do you want-"

"Ginny! One at a time! You'll overwhelm her!" Tonks said, patting my knee sympathetically.

After a full 20 minutes of ginny's babbling and james's crying, we decided on blue for the wedding, white lilies, steak for the reception at Hogwarts, a horse and carriage to carry draco and I to the reception, and we were going to the muggle world for our honeymoon, Jamaica to be exact. Now, it was time for the thing I had dreaded most: the dresses.

"Oh, come on Hermione! At least give me a little enthusiasm!" Ginny said, looking at my horrified face.

"I can't. Not in this." I said, referring to the hideous dress I had on. It was a huge ball gown, with a 1 ½ foot bow right on the butt. It also had big lace poofy things on the shoulders, and another bow on the chest.

"I look like a giant marshmallow." I said, turning to see the bow on my rear.

"Oh, come one Hermione. It's not that bad." She said, As I gave her one of my signiture looks. "Yeah, you're right, it's terrible. Let's get you outta that thing." She said, as I walked back into the fitting room.

27 dresses later… (yeah, I know it's a movie)

"I'm never going to find one." I said, as I walked out to show ginny and the rest another gown.

"Don't say that. You will." Luna said, trying to be supportive. "After all, my dress was the 32nd I tried on."

"Look, its late, and we can come back tomorrow." I said, stepping off the pedestal.

"Wait, I have one more I want you to try on." Ginny said, looking hopeful.

"Ginny-"

"Please?" She said, giving me a perfect puppy dog face.

"Fine. I said, walking in the fitting room. Once I had the dress off, I saw it. I seemingly perfect dress. But, I also said that about dress 23, 15, and 7. 'It's worth a shot' I thought, As I slipped the dress on. There was no mirror in the room, so I reluctantly made my way out into the lobby, where I heard three gasps. I stepped up on the pedestal, with my eyes closed, and listened to wat Tonks had to say.

"Hermione, It's…. It's… Breathtaking." She said, probably gawking at the dress.

This gave me the courage to open my eyes.

"Oh my gosh." I said, looking in the mirror. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a strapless mermaid style gown, with a small amount of beading at the top and around the bottom. It had a 2 foot train, and for that I was grateful. I had crystals on the hip that were shaped in a rose. The very last, and even more perfect touch to the dress, was that It had a silk piece of baby blue ribbon tied around the middle.

"Hermione, you look beautiful." Luna said, seeing my eyes start to water.

"Yes, you do." A man's voice said, catching us all by surprise. I turned around ever so slowly, afraid that the voice would match the man I was thinking of. I turned around to see my worst nightmare. Ron was standing in the doorway, in a blue tux that looked like it was from the 70's. I stepped off the pedestal, as ron made his way over to me. Ginny then jumped in front of me, and growled.

"How dare you come here Ron! After what you did!" Ginny said, getting into her momma bear mode. Ron did not seem the slightest bit affected by his little sister's harshness. He simply smiled and laughed really low.

"Ginny, it's okay." I said, as she slowly moved out in front of me. "What do you want ron? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"I came to get you back." He said, as Luna started to growl.

"Ron, you-" I said before he cut me off.

"Just hear me out, okay? I've been a mess without you. I need you to come back. Don't marry him, marry me. Lavender was a mistake. A stupid, stupid mistake, and I never should have done that to you. I'm sorry, 'mione. Please, please take me back." He said, as he got down on one knee and pulled out my old ring. I then started to cry. He got a small smile on his face, thinking that I had just reconsidered. Oh how wrong he was.

"Ron, you listen, and you listen good. I know for a fact that you have not even thought about me until you heard I was getting married. From the looks of it, you were having a mighty fine time screwing lavender and fred and george's secretary." I said, as his eyes went wide. "You thought you hid that pretty well, didn't ya? I knew when I found her panties in the laundry! I mean, who puts there mistress's underwear in the laundry for their fiancé to wash? And as for taking you back, I have one word for you. NEVER! I am not going to waste my life on the likes of you. If you are ever so much as in the same room as me, I will have you thrown in jail for harassment. As a matter of fact, I'm getting a restraining order." I said, as it just dawned on me. How did ron know where I was?

"How did you know I was gonna be here? Are you stalking me or something? Seeriously, ron. GET OVER IT. And how dare you try to propose to me, while I'm trying on dresses for my wedding! I have rules, ron! And one of them is not to make me mad, and you just broke that rule." I said, beyond furious. My rage got to the point that I absolutely wanted to hit something. Good thing ron was here. Before he could even think about moving, I balled up my hand into a fist, wound my arm back, and punched ron square in the jaw. He then fell on the floor, knocked out cold, blood trickling out of his mouth. That was when I saw draco, flanked by harry and blaise, standing in the doorway, looking furious.

(this is wat draco and the guys were doing while Hermione was trying on dresses. This is from draco's pov)

"Draco, I think you should go with that one, but lose the cane. It makes you look like a pimp." Harry said, watching me twirl my cane in the air.

"I look Like a what?" I said, confused.

"Never mind. Muggle thing." He said, looking at his jacket.

We all had on the same clothes, except my jacket was a little longer than their's.

"I think we look hot." Blaise said, Staring at his butt.

"We'll take them. I need the pants hemmed two inches, Harry needs his jacket taken in 4 inches, and Blaise needs a portable mirror so he'll stop fogging yours." I said to the desk woman, who laughed when she saw what I meant. Blaise almost had his face on the mirror, he was standing so close to it. He then heard the laughter, and backed away, thoroughly embarrassed. She then excused herself, as I went to use her phone. I dialed the number ginny had given me, and waited for the bridal shop clerk to answer.

"Anne's bridal shop, how May I help you?" She before I heard a voice say 'how dare you come here, ron'. I then hung up the phone, and quickly turned to harry and blaise.

"We have to. Hurry, take off the suit and set it on the counter. Come on!" I said, watching harry and blaise tear themselves away from the mirror, and run towards the fitting room. I then rushed quickly (rushed quickly? Would've been cool to see him rush slowly, eh?) to the fitting room, and practically ripped off the suit. Harry and blaise were already at the front waiting for me, when I stepped out of the fitting room.

"Where are we going…..?" Harry said, looking confused.

"Just take me hand, now!" I said, as harry and blaise held both of my hands. In a second, we were in diagon alley, in front of the joke shop. I ran at full speed toward the bridal shop, which was a good 3 blocks away. It took me about 2 minutes to get there.

As I stood in front of the shop, I saw ron standing in front of my Hermione. I was about to go in and beat the freckles off his scrawny little face, when I saw Hermione wind her arm back, and punch the weasel right in the face. She looked graceful, yet terrifying when she was mad. The weasel was lying on the ground, a small puddle of blood forming on the carpet. I then saw this as my opportunity to come inside. Harry and Blaise had now caught up, and were standing at my side. I walked up to the doorway, with an angry look on my face directed at the weasel. Hermione then looked up, finally noticing I was here.

_A/N: So? Was it worth the wait? This chapter has 2,605 words in it! Yay! So, sorry about the whole cliffhanger thing, but that's just how I roll. Thank you for reading, and please, for the love of all that's good and holy in this world, review. I haven't gotten one since chapter 10. So, review my lovelies!_

_-nikki a.k.a- twipotterfreak28_


	14. Malfoys don't lie

Hey, this chapter is for the professor. Thanks for the review, and thanks to all the others who reviewed too. Btw, I literally have no idea where I'm gonna go with this, so bear with me here. I'm just gonna type what I'm thinking…..

Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing's changed. Still don't own harry potter.

_(it's November 26 right now, and the wedding is December 8)_

_Hermione then looked up, finally noticing I was here._

(Draco pov)

I was angry. In fact, I was furious. That stupid weasel tries to steal _my_ girl, while she's trying on dresses for _our wedding. If he wasn't already out cold, He would be outta here in a body bag. Hermione stood there, looking at me, or looking through me was what I thought. _

"_Hermione." I said through my teeth, not wanting my anger to accidentally be directed toward her._

"_Draco, I-" Was all Hermione could say, before I rushed over to her and enveloped her in a hug._

_I squeezed her tight, and then, with my hands on her shoulders, looked into her eyes with a look of concern. "Hermione, are you alright? I knew I should have come with you! Please tell me you're alright!" I said, as she looked at me with a look of fear._

"_I, I don't know. It's just, I- What if we're rushing into this? What if in a few years you decide you don't want me anymore and I have to go through this again, and then I'll be hurt, and our lives will be ruined, and then our kids are going to grow up without a father and-" She said, stopping her sentence when she started hyper-ventilating. I picked her up and moved her to the couch, and set her in my lap. I pushed her head onto my shoulder, and we sat there for a while, her breathing heavily, while I rubbed circles in her back. Once she calmed down, I moved so that she could have a seat on the couch next to me._

"_Hermione, you know that would never happen." I said, patting her hand._

"_No I don't! Ron said the exact same thing when I agreed to marry him!" She said, a lone tear running down her face. _

"_Hermione, sweetheart, I promise I will never do that. In my family, there is no such thing as divorce. Which is why you are supposed to wait a year before you marry someone. I have never told anyone this before, But I'm the only full-blooded male veela in existence. Which basically means that when veelas mate, we mate for life. There is a special connection made between a veela and there mate. My soul is already interconnected with yours, so I literally can't live without you. I'm not the same person I was back in school. I would never, EVER intentionally hurt you, And when I say this, you need to believe it." I said, as she turned her face, her bloodshot eyes meeting with mine._

"_And why should I?" She said, another tear running down her face. I brought my hand up to her cheek, and wiped off the tear with my thumb, as she looked away._

"_Because Malfoys don't lie." I said, as a small laugh made it's way out of her. I brought her chin in between my fingers. "That's my girl." I said, as she smiled a huge smile._

"_How did you get to be so perfect?" Hermione said, taking my hands in hers._

"_I'm not really that perfect at all. But if you would like to see perfection, I suggest you look in a mirror." I said, as several 'aw's came from the people watching us. _

"_That's got to be the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Ginny said, her hands over her heart._

"_Gee, thanks honey." Harry said, somewhat offended. _

"_Oh harry, now you know that's not what I meant. You'll always be my big ol' teddy bear." Ginny said, moving over to harry and planting her lips on his. 'I think I'm gonna barf' I thought._

"_Um, could you two please stop that. We don't need anymore pregnant people in this room." Tonks said when ginny's tongue made it's way into harry's mouth. It seemed that ginny was the only one that caught what tonks had said._

"_Nymphadora Tonks, Are you pregnant?" Ginny said, turning away from harry, but still holding his hand._

_Tonks was so happy that she completely forgot about ginny using her first name. "Well, um, kind of." Tonks said before ginny, luna, and even Hermione ran up to her squealing in delight._

"_Oh my gosh! This is so-" Luna said, before a shrill screech was heard at the doorway. There, stood an eight month pregnant woman, who had on the shortest shorts EVER. _

"_What in merlin's name did you do to my ron!" She said, waddling over and crouching next to where ron laid, unconscious._

"_Oh, who the bloody hell are you?" Ginny said, hands on her hips. _

_I then laughed so hard, I almost ran out of breath. "Wait, are you *laugh* Ron's *laugh* Baby mama?" I said, inbetween my laughter. _

"_No You blonde idiot! I happen to be his wife!" The girl said, trying to slap ron awake._

_(Hermione pov)_

"_Since when?" I said, the smile on her face leaving as quick as it came. Draco's laughter faded as well. _

"_Since four months ago you bushy-haired freak!" She said, finally managing to get ron awake._

"_Wha- What happe-" Ron spluttered before I ran over to him and grabbed his collar. _

"_YOU MARRIED SOMEONE ELSE WHILE YOU WERE ENGAGED TO ME, AND THEN ASKED ME TO MARRY YOU AGAIN?" I screamed, not caring about my audience. The girl next to me screamed at me, but I didn't care. Ron didn't answer, so I continued. "Wait, if she's eight months pregnant, then that means….. YOU KNOCKED HER UP THE WEEK YOU PROPOSED TO ME!" I yelled even louder, attracted the attention of the people outside. The girl tried to push me over, put I grabbed her hand when she reached out for me._

"_IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME I WILL BEAT YOU INTO THE GROUND! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE PREGNANT!" I said, throwing her hand away, causing her to fall on her butt. _

"_Hermione, love, you're drawing a crowd." Draco said, putting his hands on my shoulders, referring to the mass of people staring at me through the window. _

"_I don't freakin' care!They should all se what kind of person you are." I said, looking at ron for the last bit. I then threw his head down on the ground, and stood by the open door._

"_Ronald Billius Weasly is a dirty, rotten, lying cheater! He knocked up a girl the same week he proposed to me, and then married her while we were still engaged! Then, he dumped me because I wouldn't have sex with him! And while he is screwing his wife and mistress and in a relationship with his fiance, he has an affair with a fourth woman! That's right! Four! And now he expects me to take him back while he's still married and has a baby on the way with his wife and the fourth woman!" I said, staring at fred and george's secretary who was in the audience, trying to cover up her slightly bulging stomach. "I'm sorry Ashley, I know you didn't want this to came out this way, but you deserve it after what you've done." I said, turning around to see ron getting up off the floor._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, Ronald weasly and his wife." I said, as the crowd interrupted with shouts of boo's and 'you suck's. I then got in his face, with an evil smirk on my lips. " I hope you, and your wife, and your mistress, have a nice life. And if you come anywhere near me, my wedding, or my family, I will kill you." I said, as he looked at me with shock. I then laughed at his stupid expression, before speaking again._

"_You know what, No. You're not worth a trip to Azkaban." I said, as he finally left the shop with his wife trailing behind. Ten minutes later, when the crowd left, I sat on the couch, with draco beside me. No one had gotten the courage to say anything yet._

"_Wow. That was…." said ginny._

"_I know." said tonks._

"_I mean, did you see…."_

"_Yeah, I did." _

"_And then…."_

"_Yep." Tonks said, ending her and Ginny's 16 word conversation. At this moment, the only sound that could be heard was the cry of a baby._

"_I'm just gonna-"_

"_Yeah." I said, motioning for ginny to go get her son. Harry, blaze, Luna, tonks and draco had not moved since I sat down._

"_So… That's a really pretty dress you have on Hermione." Draco said, trying to ease the tension. I looked at him with a look that said 'really?' But then I noticed that he was giving me the excuse I needed to get out of this awkward situation. _

"_Um….. Yeah. I think this is the one. Dress number 28." I said, watching draco get excited by my words. "What are you so giddy for?"_

"_Twenty-eight is my lucky number. Along with the number six. That's how many kids we'll have. " Draco said as I smiled._

"_Wow. Weird." I said as I got up and went into the fitting room to take off my dress. When I couldn't I called Luna to come help. "Luna, un zip me?"_

_Luna walked into the room with me, and unzipped the back of my dress. _

"_Are you okay Hermione?" Luna said, rubbing my shoulders. _

"_Surprisingly, yeah. I feel really great! I guess I just need to let my anger out. _

"_Well that's good. I'm glad you feel better." She said, as I walked out of the fitting room in jeans and a tee shirt, essentially matching draco. I walked up to counter, with draco by my side._

"_This one please." I said, handing her the dress. _

"_That will be three thousand two hundred eighty-seven galleons and sixty-two cents. Cash or credit?" The clerk said, putting the dress into a bag._

"_Ginny!" I said, using her name like an expletive as she walked out of the back room with a baby in her arms._

"_Oh crap." She muttered under ner breath as she walked forward. "Yes?"_

"_Why is this dress over two thousand galleons?" I said, crossing my arms. _

"_Well, um, all the pretty ones were a little bit out of your price range and…. I thought you wouldn't mind." She said, purposely putting the baby in between her and me._

"_Ginny! You know-" I said, before draco interrupted me. _

"_Don't worry love, I got it." He said as he handed the saleswoman his new wizard credit card. (really handy if you don't fancy carrying around pounds of coins) Ginny, harry, blaise, luna, and tonks then left the store._

"_No drake, you aren't supposed to pay for this." I said in an attempt for him to put away his wallet. _

"_Yes I am 'mione. It's my job. You ladies are supposed to plan the wedding, while I write the check. And…. Drake?" He said, pondering his new nickname._

"_Yeah, I mean I-"_

"_I like it. It sounds…. Sexy." He said, kissing my forehead. _

_He then got the bags and his card from the clerk, and we walked out of the store, smiling, hand in hand. _

"_Wait a second….. You want six kids?" I said, remembering his earlier comment._

_A/N: so? Did you like it? It took about an hour, so I really hope you like it. Also, you may think I'm mean for this, but too bad._

_2 reviews for the next chapter_

_Sorry, But that's the deal. Don't just leave this story hoping someone else will review, cuz it probably won't happen that way. Sorry! Review for more of 'no broken hearted girl'! -nikki a.k.a.- twipotterfeak28 _


	15. Just calm down

Hey! So, I'm tryna update as much as possible, so be looking for the next chapters! You guys actually listened! I got 6 or 7 reviews for the last chapter, so thanks to everyone who left me their thoughts! Enjoy the story! Oh, and special thanx to Elliette. You freakin rock!

Disclaimer: "Not. Gonna. Say. It." "But you have to!" "Shut up inner voice! Ugh. Fine. I don't own harry potter. Happy?" "Why yes, yes I am." "Shut up." (my inner monologue)

(Friday, December 7 - day before the wedding)

(Hermione pov)

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." I said, frantically pacing Draco's living room, pulling on my hair as I went.

"Hermione, calm down. If you keep this up, you'll be bald. We'll figure something out." Draco said, in an icily calm voice, which made me even more mad.

"How the hell can you be so calm? The caterer cancelled, the flowers didn't get ordered, The seamstress broke her hand so she can't fix my dress, and the wedding is tomorrow! I AM PANICING!" I screamed, successfully pulling out seven strands of hair. Draco, being his calm self, slowly walked over to me, and put his hands on my shoulders, stopping my panic attack.

"Hermione! Shh! Sit down, and I'll tell you the solution." He said, as I started to object. "Would you rather panic or fix the problem?" I debated for a moment, before allowing him to lead me to his couch.

"Okay, here's my solution. Ms. Weasly would be overjoyed if you gave her the opportunity to cook for the wedding, my cousin happens to be a florist so she can take care of the flowers, and my mother happens to be an excellent seamstress. She made all of my robes from scratch. So please, stop panicking. Let me just make a few calls." He said, leaving the room. I then pulled out my phone, and called my best friend.

(this is the phone conversation)

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?"

"Hey, harry, you got a minute?"

"Ummm…. Hold on just a sec." Harry said, as I heard him walk somewhere, and a door slam. "Okay, I've got about two minutes before Ginny comes and finds me. What's up?"

"Um, harry, was I interrupting something?"

"Well, actually, ginny is talking to the doctor and he is about to tell her that we can-"

"Harry, no offense, but I really don't need to hear anything about your sex life."

"Oh, well then, you go ahead. What did you need?"

"Are you still gonna walk me down the aisle?"

"Of course 'mione! Why wouldn't I? What with your parents not knowing….. Um…. Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No no. It's okay."

"Great. So what brought this up?"

"Well, its just that everything about the wedding is falling through, and I wanted to make sure You were still in."

"Hermione, I wouldn't miss my best friends wedding for anything. Besides, I wanna be able to tell Malfoy that I'll beat him up if he hurts you."

"Harry!"

"What?"

"You would do that."

"Yeah, I would. So, looks like someone's having a bridezilla moment." He said, laughing at my 'whatever'.

"No. I just….. Want everything to be perfect."

"Mione, you don't have to be embarrassed about it. Ginny was a mess the day before our wedding. She called everyone twice and had a full scale panic attack."

"Yeah, I know. I was there. She threw up all over my couch she was so nervous."

"Yeah, well at least you're not that bad. So, I-" Harry said, before ginny's voice interrupted him.

"Harry! Guess what the doctor said!" Ginny yelled, her footsteps getting closer to harry's phone.

"Um…. 'Mione, I'll call you back later. It's just that its been a month and-" He said, as Ginny opened a door and called for him.

"Harry! There you are! Come here!" Ginny said playfully.

"Bye 'mione!" Harry said, hanging up on me before I could get another word out.

(end phone conversation)

"Wow. Crazy people." I said, putting my phone in my pocket as draco walked back in. He came over and sat by me on the couch, taking my hands in his.

"So, I got it all worked out, but we are going to have to find someone to do the flowers. Turns out my cousin is pregnant, and Her shop is closed till she has her baby." Draco said, calm as ever. But unfortunately, this made me panic just a little.

"Ha. Wow." I said, thinking I was crazy for laughing at a time like this.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco said, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, just my crappy life is all. It seems like nothing ever works out the way I planned. Um…. I think I can get some flowers from Neville. He might be willing to help. But now onto more important matters. What are you doing for your bachelor party?" I said, concerned that my soon-to-be husband could be going out to some trashy strip club.

"If I tell you, do you promise you won't laugh?"

"Pinky promise." I said, and held out my pinky. He reluctantly pinky shook with me, and took a deep breath.

"We're going to play paintball." Draco said, a small smile forming on his graceful features. I then let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Why would I laugh? It's not that bad! After all, Ginny is taking me to some "exotic" restaurant, and I'm completely scared. But, don't you think Men with guns shooting each other with compressed paint is a little barbaric?" I said, a huge smile forming across my face.

"Of course not! This way I can shoot harry and Blaise without actually killing them. And…. "exotic"? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing! Its kind of…. Foreign I guess."

"Well as long as everyone keeps the clothes on, I'm good. Um…. Do you want to talk about it now?" Draco said, which made my smile disappear from my face.

"Not really. There's nothing to talk about." I said, trying to avoid this subject at all costs.

"Okay, if that's how you feel. I won't pressure you into telling me anything. But can I say one thing?" He said, putting on his puppy dog face. I laughed hysterically and told him to go ahead. "You are one hard core girl! Seriously! The force you put behind your arm when You punched that weasel…. Priceless! Ya know, I do love a girl that looks great, and can draw some blood when she needs to." Draco said, putting his arm around me, which made me burst out laughing.

"What's with guys and fighting all the time?"

"It's like….. I don't know. Like a test of our manliness or something. All I know is that it gets the adrenaline going." Draco said, running in place to demonstrate.

"Okay okay. Don't hurt yourself. You r-" I said, glancing at the clock. It was already a quarter to 6. "Oh my gosh! We have to leave, or we're gonna be late!" I said, pulling draco up off the couch as I ran to gather my things. "Hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can love!" Draco said, pulling on his shoes. He then ran to where I was standing, and then we apparated to the paintball place.

Harry, Blaise, Neville and Remus we in black jumpsuits, with helmets on and guns in their hands. Ginny, Luna and Tonks were standing beside them, oggling their retarded looking husbands.

"Suit up Malfoy! Its gonna be one heck of a game." Harry said, tossing Draco his suit, helmet and gun. He kissed me on the cheek, and then ran to the bathroom to change. I then walked over to the group of giggling girls and started to chat.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey." They all said, in unison.

"Is it just me, or does Harry look kinda hot with a gun In his hand?" Ginny said, bitting her bottom lip.

"Hey Neville looks pretty good too." Luna said, eyeing Neville up and down.

"Speak for your selves. Remus is who I'm staring at." Tonks said playfully.

"Seriously people! Snap out of it!" I said, snapping my fingers for added effect. They all averted their eyes from their "boy toys" and looked at me.

"Are we gonna go or what?" I said, just as Draco came and stood behind me.

"Oh yeah, we better go. Our reservation is at 6." Ginny said, as all the girls grabbed their purses. I said goodbye to draco, and then all four of us girls apparated in front of the "restaurant."

"Oh my gosh. You didn't." I said to ginny, who was laughing hysterically.

"Oh, but I did." Ginny said, looking at my horrified expression as I stared at the suprising thing before me.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so small, but I thought I'd give you a little taste of what is to come. The next chapter will be Draco and Hermione's bachelor and bachelorette parties, and then after that, the wedding!

2-4 reviews for the next chapter

Yeah, I know. This will be the last time I'll be doing the 'no reviews no chapter' thing, (I find it to be stupid) but I need them guys. So…. Yeah. Read and review! -nikki a.k.a- twipotterfreak28


	16. Crazy stupid love

Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm afraid this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but whatever. So in this chapter, you learn a little more about draco's past. This is gonna be fun…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

It was big. No wait, that's an understatement. It was HUGE. Luna, Tonks, and I were all staring at it. The huge, brick building, with an even bigger purple sign. It said, 'Hermione's finally getting hitched!'.

"You really do love to embarrass me, don't you?" I said, looking at a smirking Ginny.

"Well, Yeah. Pretty much." Ginny said, taking my hand and leading me inside, all the other girls following.

"Now Hermione, I know you didn't want a bachelorette party, but I just couldn't resist. So please, try and be just a little enthusiastic."

"Oh….. Fine." I said, rolling my eyes.

Ginny opened the huge double doors, and I was abruptly met with a loud 'surprise'. Every girl that I knew from Hogwarts was here. Even some of the girls from beauxbatons that I had grown close to in fourth year were there. I gave Ginny one last death glare before she pushed me toward of group of girls from our year.

"Um, Hermione, could I talk to you for a second?" The girl who had just come to stand behind me said.

"Sure." I said, turning around and seeing the last person I ever thought would be there. Astoria Greengrass. Draco's ex-fiancé. "Um…. Why are-"

"Please, I'm only asking for a moment of your time." She practically begged. I nodded my head and she told me to follow her outside.

"Can I help you with something?" I said, crossing my arms and sticking out my left hip.

"I, well there is no easy way to say this. But, I came to tell you that I still love Draco." She said, fiddling with her hands nervously.

"Wait…. What? For a second there it sounded like you said you loved him or something."

"That's because I did. You see, I made a stupid mistake. A really, really stupid. When Draco came home from work one day, and found me and Blaise in bed together. I was really lonely, and he had just started his new position at the ministry, and he was never home. So then he started to yell and I kicked him out of the house saying that he should have been there for me. When I heard that he had moved, I tried to track him down, but I couldn't find him. Then, Some people in Diagon alley were talking about you and Draco getting married, and I just had to come and I find you. The point is, I'm not leaving without Draco." Astoria said, backing up about three feet when she saw my face turn three shades of red.

"You listen here, and you listen good. Draco Malfoy is mine. You can't have him. You had your chance, and you blew it. Draco and I are getting married tomorrow, and there is nothing you can do about it. He. Is. Mine." I said, getting up in her face, ready to ring her neck. I've had just about enough of this whole 'crazy ex fiance' thing.

"Oh, there's nothing I can do about it, huh? We'll see about that." Astoria said, backing away just enough so she could apparate without me following her. I stood there, mouth open, shocked at what had just happened.

"Da** it." I said, walking back into the restaurant to find Ginny.

Meanwhile… (Draco pov)

It was quiet. Too quiet. In fact, it was down right creepy. The only sound I could hear was my accelerated breathing. I had just barely dodged one of Remus's paintballs, and ducked behind a barrel. I had yet to see potter. Now was my chance. I saw Blaise running through the middle of the court, wildly shooting paint at the sand bags Remus was behind. I held my breath, got on my knees and stood up just enough for my eyes and gun to be over the barrel.

"Aim, Draco." I said, my finger on the trigger. I looked into the tiny magnifying glass, and chose Blaise's back as my target. Then, I pulled the trigger three times. Blaise went down hard. He was running at full speed, and was now rolling on the floor, paint all over his back.

"Man down! Man down!" Blaise said, when he finally stopped rolling, and was grabbing at his back.

It had been 10 seconds since I was behind the barrel. I stopped to laugh at Blaise. Big mistake. My eyes widened when I heard the pop of a gun going off. Before I could move, I was hit with an orange paint right on my side.

"Ouch!" I said, pulling my shirt up, noticing a welt was already beginning to form. "Potter! It's on now!" I screamed, seeing Harry smirking from behind some netting.

"Bring it on Malfoy!" Harry said, running over to Remus. Before Remus could get a clear shot at Harry, Harry had just planted a green paintball right on remus's thigh.

Harry then, being the clumsy one, tripped over his shoelace, his gun flying 10 feet in front of him. Merlin had finally given me my chance. I jumped up and aim at harry. I pulled the trigger 5 times, only three of my 'bullets' hitting their target.

"Malfoy! Never shoot a man when he's down!" Harry said, Jumping up and reaching his gun. Remus had seen harry and took 2 shots at him. Harry grabbed his leg in pain and when he finally picked up his gun. He then shot at Blaise, hitting him 3 times on the shoulder. "You're next Malfoy!" He said, running toward me.

I turned around and hadn't expected my jacket to be on the ground. I tripped and fell just when Harry was standing over me.

"Any last words?" Harry said, gun pointed at my stomach. I planned on cursing him when I saw her running toward me.

"Astoria?" I said, looking at her.

"What kind of last word is that?" Harry said, shooting my stomach with a purple ball. He then moved away from me, and turned around to see a girl running toward me. Blasie and Remus had come over at this point, and were now staring at Astoria, who was kneeling over me.

"Oh boy." Blaise said, clearly unamused.

"Drakey poo! Are you okay?" Astoria said, putting her hands on either side of my face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said, scooting away from her, and standing up.

"I came to take you home. With me." She said, trying to hold my hand.

"You do realize I'm getting married tomorrow, right?" I said, jerking my hand away from hers.

"Oh, I know. But I'm not gonna let such a stupid thing like marriage stop me."

"You really are crazy. I'm not going with you. I'm getting married to the love of my life tomorrow, and there is nothing you can do about it." I said, putting my fingers on my wand, ready to hex her if needed.

"Yeah, Hermione said that too." Astoria said, aiming her wand at me. "Petrificus to-" She said, before she just disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Blaise said, looking at the spot Astoria was just a few moments ago.

"Sorry." Harry said, smiling. We all turned to look at him, confused.

"You did that?" I said, clutching my stomach in the place he shot me.

"Yeah. That happens sometimes when I feel a sense of danger." He said, trying not to meet any of our eyes.

"Well done harry! That has got to be one of the best wandless displays of magic I have ever seen! You really are James's son." Remus said, smiling at Harry.

"So where did you send her?" Blaise said, curiously.

"Oh I have no idea. It's different every time. Last time that happened, they ended up in the middle of the ocean." Harry said, as I stuck my hand out at him. He shook it, and I gave him my thanks. Then, we all stood there, basking in the awkward silence that had ghosted over the room.

"Soo….. Who won?" Remus whispered, effectively breaking the awkward moment.

Back to Hermione…. (Hermione pov)

"Ginny! Ginny! Where are you?" I called over a crowd of people, trying to get a glimpse of my red headed maid of honor.

"Over here, Hermione! Excuse me for just one second." Ginny replied, the last bit meant for the group of girls she was talking to. She made her way over to me, and then I led her to the bathroom.

"What do you need Hermione?" Ginny said, looking in the mirror and tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Astoria just same and talked to me." I said, not meaning to be blunt.

Ginny then stopped what she was doing, and immediately looked at me with a serious expression. "What did she say to you?"

"Well…. Um….." I stuttered.

"Spit it out, Hermione!" Ginny yelled, her tone a little bit aggressive.

"She said that she was still in love with draco, and she was going to try and stop the wedding she can get back together with him."

"Did she really?"

"Well, not in those words, but yeah. Pretty much."

"Well then. I wouldn't worry about it, Hermione." Ginny said, brushing it off as if it was nothing.

"Not worry about it? Not worry about it? How can you say that? She is going to try and RUIN my wedding! Why are you so calm?" I said, going into a slight panic.

"Because Hermione, In the short month I have known Draco, I am certain that he is over Astoria, and focused on you. Not once did he ever bring her up, because he was too busy telling Harry how great you were. Now does it really seem like Draco would get back together with that witch of a woman?" (pun intended) Ginny said, looking at me like I had gone mental.

"Well no." I said, not about to argue with the weasly famous for her fiery temper.

"Exactly. Besides, I bet Draco has already taken care of it. Or, Harry has, I know that. Now let's go enjoy the party." Ginny said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Fine. But I just can't shake the feeling that something is gonna go wrong." I said as Ginny and I walked out of the lady's room, and back over to some raven claws from our year. Apparently, Ginny had not even Grasped the truth of my last statement.

A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. I could make up a ton of excuses why I haven't updated, but I bet you don't really care anyways. So the next chapter is the one you have all been waiting for! The wedding! It's gonna be the craziest, most beautiful, romantic wedding you have ever heard of! So be watching! I'll update soon! -Nikki a.k.a.-twipotterfreak28


	17. Like a freakin' angel

Hey, so don't get mad, But while writing this I discovered that if I were actually to include the wedding ceremony in this, it would be over 6,000 words, and that's seems like it's pushing it. So this is telling how Draco and Hermione got to the wedding. Anywho….. There is always this huge amount of pressure on the writer when you're writing the most important chapter of the story, so please…. Don't hesitate to review. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Jasmine Indigo Sappihhra, just because I felt like it.

Disclaimer: "I don't own harry potter." "Ha ha!" "Stop laughing inner voice, or I'll smack you so hard your teeth will fall out!" "You'd be hitting yourself." "Oh….. Right." "Idiot." "I heard that!"

At the burrow…..

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" Ginny said, violently shaking me from my place at the right side of her bed.

"Mhmm." I said in an effort to stop her from shaking me more.

"Get up Hermione! It's your special day!" Ginny said, grabbing a pillow and hitting me on the head a couple times.

"mhmm hm." Smack. "I'm up." Smack. "I'm. Up." Smack. "I'm up you red headed demon!" I yelled, grabbing the pillow she was hitting me with, and throwing it across the room.

"Well it's about time lazy bones! I have to start getting you ready!" Ginny said, running out of the room, giving me a clear view of the window. It was still pitch black outside.

"Ginny We- Potter!" I stuttered, having never called one of my best friends by her new last name. "What time is it, and why am I up this early!"

Ginny skipped back into the room carrying a big, black make up box, and a few towels. "It's 5 am silly!"

My eyes widened at her announcement. "The wedding isn't until eleven thirty! Why are we up right now?" I said, rubbing my eyes, and sitting up in bed.

Ginny turned and stared at me with a look that said 'as if it isn't obvious'. "Because silly! It will take an hour to do your makeup, an hour to do your hair, an hour to alter your dress, and another hour to eat and get the bridesmaids ready! That's… four hours spent on appearances! And then we have to go down to the rose field, and tell them how to arrange the flowers, and then we have to go get mani-pedi's! That leaves you the next…. Hour and a half to shower and eat breakfast and whatever else you would like to do. The other girls will be here at exactly 6:30 to start getting ready. Luna is bringing her kids here, and Harry is dropping James off as well." She said effortlessly.

"Why can't Harry and Neville watch their own kids?" I whispered, embarrassed to ask such a daring question.

"Because, the boys have 8 errands to run before they start getting ready, and they can't apparate with children, or floo because the kids don't like it. Besides, My mother has been dying to see Luna's kids, as well as her first Grandson." Ginny said, which immediately made me question her last statement.

But then I remembered. It seemed as if the weasly 'no girls' curse had been broken, and the 'no boys' curse was in effect. Both of Ron's kids are going to be girls, Charlie and Ariana have four girls, Bill and fleur had two girls, and fred and george each had a daughter with their wives. But it seemed that Ginny had broken that curse as well. Being the first girl in the weasly clan, and being the first to have a boy. Lucky girl.

"Oh, alright. I'm just going to go take a shower, and see what's for breakfast." I said, walking to the doorway before Ginny spoke up.

"Okay girly. Mom baked some muffins and they're on the counter." Ginny said, picking up a nail file and chiseling away at her toenails.

I laughed at her 'girly' comment, and made my way to the second floor bathroom. Once I closed the door, I put a locking, and a privacy spell over the room.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" I happily screamed, forgetting that I had not placed silencing charm over the room yet.

"Hermione? Is everything okay in there?" Ginny called, hearing my girlish shriek.

"Umm… yeah! Everything's fine!" I called, blushing a deep red and sitting on the lid of the toilet. I then reached over And turned the shower on, and placed a silencing charm over the room. Once that was finished, I took off all of my clothes, stepped in the shower, and let the hot water sooth my nerves. I just stood there for a while, until I fell asleep and my head hit the wall.

"Oh sh-" I said, stopping the curse word from coming out of my mouth. I may hit people, but I do NOT curse. Well, at least with words anyway. I stepped out of the shower, and put two towels around my hair and body. Then, I walked out of the bathroom, and went back to Ginny's room. I walked over to my bag that was on ginny's floor, and pulled out an over sized, for me anyway, shirt of Draco's that I kept with. As I threw the shirt on, Ginny looked at it, and her eyebrows pushed together.

"Who's shirt is that?" She asked, putting the nail file down.

"Oh, um, It's draco's. don't laugh at me for saying this, but It smells like him and makes me feel better." I said, putting on underwear, and blushing when a smile graced it's way over Ginny's confused face.

"I'm not going to laugh at you, Hermione. I did that same thing with Harry. I was wearing a pair of his socks the day that Harry went to meet…. Him….. that last time. It seems weird, doesn't it? Talking about the war. It brings back so many painful memories….." Ginny said until her voice trailed off, her thoughts drifting to the numerous friends and family she had lost in the war.

We stood there, having a moment of silence for the deceased. It wasn't really a moment really. More like a really long minute.

"I just made this awkward didn't I?" Ginny whispered, smiling when I nodded. "Well then, I think I just heard the door. It's probably Harry dropping off James. By the way, Your not wearing anything but a shirt. I suggest finding some pants."

As Ginny made her way out of the room, I scrambled to my bag and literally threw on a pair of jeans. Just as I was buttoning the top button on my jeans, Harry walked in, with a 2 month old Baby in his arms.

"Aw!" I said, going over to harry and kissing the child he was holding. "And how is my godson today?"

"Whiney. Grouchy. Ya know. Normal baby stuff." Harry said, nudging my arm. "Wanna hold him?"

I didn't even hesitate. "Of course!" I yelled just a little too loud. I then took the baby, and started rocking and singing a lullaby to him.

"You really are going to be a great mom, Hermione." Hary said, smirking at me when I abruptly stopped singing.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay, okay. We need to get started. The girls will be here in a few minutes. Harry, you need to meet Hermione in the bridal room at 11:15 to walk her down the aisle. And don't be late." Ginny said, hugging Harry and kissing him on the lips. They started doing just a little more than kissing, and I had to clear my throat to bring them back to reality.

"Sorry." Ginny said, taking her son and giving him to his father. "Take James to my mother, please. I'll see you later Harry berry."

"See ya Ginny bear." Harry said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. As soon as Harry left the room, I burst out laughing.

"Ginny Bear? Harry Berry?" I said, in between laughs.

"You'll understand when your married. Which isn't too far away now, is it?" Ginny said, making me slightly nervous. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Le-" I said, interrupted by two tired looking girls walking in the room.

"Hey. Molly has The babies and she took them to some kids park. What she is going to do with 4 two- month olds at a park, I don't know." Luna said, yawning and hugging Ginny, And Tonks did the same.

"Okay ladies, let's go. First we are going to get mani pedi's, then we are going to the rose field, and lastly we have to go and get the children's outfits." Ginny said, ushering everyone over to take her hands.

Everyone linked arms, just before apparating away to the first destination.

Two hours later…..

*POP*

I dropped every bag I had in my hand, and plopped onto a chair in the living room of the burrow. Tonks and Luna copied my movements.

"Oh come one guys! It wasn't that bad! We got some really cute outfits for the kids, not to mention the fact that the flowers are absolutely stunning!" Ginny said, standing in the middle of the room, almost bouncing with excitement.

"Ginny, we didn't just get the kid's outfits, you dragged us around to at least 6 different stores to look at shoes because they 'called out to you' or something. It's only 9 in the morning. We are all tired, not to mention nervous. Plus Tonks is pregnant, and she can't be doing all this stuff. No offense. Ugh. I need coffee. Anybody else want some?" I said, as Luna and Tonks raised their hands.

"Hermione! Come one, you know you had fun! And your nails have never looked better!" Ginny called to me as I walked towards the kitchen. A couple minutes later, I returned with a cup in my hands, and two more floating right beside me. The two cups filled with steaming hot coffee floated over to Luna and Tonks, which they both grabbed and took a swig from the cups, burning their throats in the process.

"Ow." Tonks said, rubbing her throat.

"Well you are not supposed to drink it like that. Besides, I read in a book that Coffee is bad for a baby." I said, showing off my knowledge of Babies.

"Yeah well it didn't kill Teddy, So it won't kill this one either." Tonks said, pointing to her stomach.

"Back to the task at hand." Ginny said, clapping her hands together, drawing our attention back to her excited form. "It's time to start getting ready."

There were multiple groans from the three of us sitting on the couch. " Oh come on! Can't we just sit for a min-" Tonks said, before covering her mouth, and running to the bathroom.

"She's got it bad. I didn't even get sick that much, and I was having triplets. Of course, I didn't know it at the time." Luna said, just as Tonks came back into the room, wiping her mouth, and sat on the couch.

"Tonks, I have a potion you can take to get rid of your morning sickness, but It will only work for a few hours. Anyway, You guys have ten minutes before we start. I'm gonna go get everything set up. We are only doing hair and makeup, and we are going to put the dresses on at the rose field." Ginny said, rushing upstairs and setting up the make up.

Luna and Tonks had fallen asleep on the couch, and I went to sit in the kitchen, finally having time to myself. I sat on the stool, letting my thoughts run wild for the first time in several days. I thought about My future as Ms. Hermione Malfoy. The last name would take some getting used to, but I didn't bother me that much. I thought about my parents mostly. How they would miss their daughter's wedding, the birth of the grandchildren, their grandchildren's weddings, and so many other things. I hadn't even noticed a tear had rolled down my cheek, until someone had wiped it off.

"Oh Tonks, You scared me." I said, looking at tonks, then at my half full cup of cold coffee.

"You Know, You can call me Nymphadora. Tonks Isn't my name anymore. Now Hermione, what's wrong?" To- Nymphadora asked me.

"Oh, nothing. Just the nerves." I said, wiping my face as another tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hermione, you know that's not true. You know you can tell me, and I'll never tell anyone, right?" She said, reaching across the table and patting my hand. I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted once again.

"Okay guys, It's time!" Ginny said, sticking her head inside the kitchen, and then turning around to go get Ginny.

"Well, we better go. But we're not done talking about this." Nymphadora said playfully, drawing a small laugh out of me. "That's the spirit!"

"Yeah, well. I try." I said, letting Her lead me upstairs, with Luna trailing behind.

At The Potter residence….. (Draco pov)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Da** it." I said, turning off my alarm clock, which read 10:15, and running towards the door, As soon as I was out of whatever room I was in, I ran straight towards the kitchen.

"POTTER!" I yelled, when I couldn't find his kitchen.

"What?" Harry called, and I followed the sound of his voice. He, Blaise and Remus all stood in the kitchen, fully dressed, looking at me with excited smiles.

"Potter, why didn't you wake me! Its bloody 9 o'clock! Hermione is going to kill me if I'm late!" I yelled, getting mad when Harry only laughed.

"Draco, it's not like we have all that much to do. We only have to go get the clothes, and be there at 11. So just keep your panties on and relax." Harry said, moving to his refrigerator and taking out a glass of milk.

"Relax? Relax? This only the most important day of my life and You're messing with me! How the hell am I supposed to bloody relax!" I said, turning around and Stomping back to one of the guest rooms. I quickly took a shower, and threw on some clothes. Once that was finished, I went back into the kitchen, to find all the guys eating.

"Um…. Sorry for, uh, yelling at you guys." I said, so low only harry could hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, it's not everyday a malfoy apologizes, so don't push it." I said, making all the guys laugh.

"So, Are you guys ready to go?" Remus said, getting up and pushing his chair in.

"Um, yeah. But aren't we leaving just a little early?" I said, yawning.

"Dude, It's 10 o'clock. You were in the shower for a while." Blaise told me, laughing when my eyes widened.

Harry, Blaise and Remus all laughed, and then motioned me over to them. We apparated to a dingy bar, and went inside Diagon Alley from there. I was so consumed with my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that every woman in the alley was staring at me.

"Um, Harry, are all those women looking at me like I've done something wrong?" I said, my face getting red as I glanced at some of them.

"Should we tell him?" Blaise said, patting me on the back.

"I guess. He'll find out soon enough." Harry said, grabbing my arm and leading towards a man selling newspapers.

"What are doing?" I asked, no one bothering to answer me.

"See for yourself." Harry said, handing me the latest edition of the Daily Prophet.

"What in Merlin's name?" I said, as I looked at the paper, with a huge picture of Hermione and I on the cover. It read:

The Wizarding World's Most Eligible Bachelors Are Going Fast! Get One Before They're Gone!

First Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, Now Draco Malfoy. Number 2 on 'wizard weekly's' most eligible bachelor list for the past 3 months, Mr. Malfoy was seen with his apparent fiancé, Hermione Granger, in Diagon alley, purportedly shopping for wedding attire, until Ms. Granger's ex-fiancé, Ronald Weasly, Crashed the outing. He and his Fiancé are, as of now, planning for a wedding. Our anonymous sources tell us that the wedding is being held Today, but we have not yet found out the location. The wizarding community was not allowed to attend the weddings of Mr and Ms potter, or Mr and Ms Longbottom, so we are determined to find out all we can on this wedding. For more information and pictures, please subscribe to our mailing list. Until next time. - Rita Skeeter and the staff of the Daily Prophet

"That witch. Can't she give a guy a little bit of privacy?" I said, Throwing the paper down, and balling up my fists.

"Yeah I know. They did the same thing to me when Ginny and I were engaged." Harry sat, patting my shoulder.

"Why am I even on that list! I'm getting married for Merlin's sake! I'm not a bachelor anymore!" I yelled, a little louder than I should have.

"They do that for everybody. They are still hoping that you and Hermione will break up. As of right now, your buddy Blaise here is number one on that list." Harry reasoned to me.

"Yeah so just chill out man. You and Hermione are going to be fine. Just, don't do anything rash." Blaise said, touching my shoulder, before I gave him a look and shook his hand off.

"Blaise, You slept with my fiance. I don't think you are in any position to be giving me relationship advice." I said, making Blaise gasp slightly and back up a few steps.

"But, you said you forgave me for that. You said we could act like it didn't happen." Blaise said, looking at me with astonished eyes.

"Well ya know, It's not really something you can forget! And I did forgive you. I'm just a little mad is all." I said, calming myself so the crowd that had formed around us wouldn't have anything else to talk about. "Blaise, stop looking at me like I killed your mom. Let's just go get the clothes and get out of here." Blaise nodded and the others followed me into the tuxedo store. We picked up the clothes, and apparated to the wedding location, not one of us saying a word. I decided to talk to him, but only when we were alone.

"Look, Blaise, I-" I said, before Blaise held up his hand to stop my sentence.

"Man, I know. You're still mad at me for hurting you like that. I get it. I'm just glad you gave me a chance to be your best friend again. So, you don't have to apologize for anything. I'm the one who should be apologizing. So, I'm sorry." Blaise said, putting on his suit jacket and straightening his tie.

"I never thought I'd see the day when a slytherin apologized." I said with a smile on my face, making Blaise smile in turn. "I knew there was a reason I picked you for my best friend." Blaise laughed and then went to put on his shoes. I then finished putting on my suit, and met Blaise at the door.

"You ready?" Blaise said, mach punching my shoulder.

"I've been waiting for this my entire life. Of course I'm ready." I said.

We both gave each other a small smile, and walked outside to the alter. All of the wedding guests were in their seats, and my parents smiled at me from the front row. Blaise took his place beside me. I took a deep breath as the doors opened, and the woman I would spend the rest of my life with stepped out and looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

Back to the Burrow… (Hermione pov)

"There. Perfect." Ginny said, finally turning my chair around and letting my see myself.

I looked….. Like a freakin' angel. My hair was up in a bun at the crown of my head, with a braid going around the base of it, and a few strands of curled hair hanging loosely around my face. My lips were a slight shade of red, and highlighted my face perfectly. My eyeshadow was a light shade of blue, and my cheeks were a rosy pink.

"Oh my gosh." I said, touching my cheek to make the beautiful woman in the mirror was really me.

"Yeah I know." Ginny said, rubbing my shoulders.

"By the way, you guys look really good too." I said, noticing all the girls. Their hair was straighten and pulled into a tight pony tail high on their heads. Their makeup was the same as mine, except their lips were a lighter shade of red.

"Okay Hermione. It's time to go." Ginny said, gathering up the dresses, shrinking them, and putting them in her pocket. Luna and Nymphadora went to stand by Ginny and gave me knowing smiles.

"Hermione, we all understand that you're nervous. We've all been there." Luna said, motioning in between the three of them. "But once you see Draco standing there, waiting for you at the alter, that feeling will be gone. You just have to get there first."

I took a deep breath and hugged Ginny. "Thank you. Thank you to all three of you. I wouldn't have made it this far without you." I said, giving each girl a hug, and taking their hands.

We apparated to the inside of the bridal room, where Ginny unshrunk the gowns, and handed the correct gown to each of us. All three girls already had there dresses on by the time I unzipped my garment bag. I slowly slipped on the satin gown over my shoulders, and Luna zipped me up.

"You look beautiful." Harry said, opening the door and walking over to me. "It's about that time." He said, pushing some of the hair out of my face.

"Yeah. I know." I said, trying to force a smile. He handed me my bouquet, as Ginny and the other girls walked out of the room with theirs. Harry then led me to the double doors that led to the altar where my future husband waited for me.

"You can still back out, you know." Harry said, making me laugh. The other girls had already walked out to the alter, and took their places as bridesmaids. He then kissed my forehead and looked at me very seriously. "You know I love you, right? And you can always tell me anything, right?"

I looked at him just as a tear rolled down my cheek. It's a good thing This makeup was waterproof. "Yeah, I know. And I love you too." I said, putting my arm around his elbow. When he said he loved me, he didn't say it like draco did. He said in more of a brotherly way, because he is my brother. Just like I'm his sister. The Love I had for Harry wasn't the romantic love I had for Draco. It was more like, a bond. Something that was deeper than just love. Something unexplainable.

"Alright then. Let's go." Harry said, opening the door, and letting the sunlight wash over me. I took a step onto the green grass, and met the stormy grey eyes of my future. My everything. My Draco.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I had to end it there, but This was getting up to 4000 words, and I think that's pushing it. The wedding ceremony should be up soon, but only if I get at least two reviews. Yeah I know. It's just that I've been down in the dumps lately and would like to hear from you. So, yeah.

2 reviews for next chapter

Thanks for reading. -nikki a.k.a.- twipotterfreak28


	18. My brown eyed girl

Hey! So I know everyone's been waiting for this chapter….. But I'd like to say a few things first. One, I'm looking for a beta reader, if you know anyone, PM me. Two, I totally aced my school exams! Three, I'm now taking story requests, PM if you want one, please don't review this with a request.

Three rules:

1. I can do all kinds of couples, but I like dramione and drarry the most. (No weird stuff)

2. I don't do sex scenes. No exceptions.

3. I do song fics!

Now that that's all said and explained, I guess we'll get on with the story! This chapter is written in Draco's pov, so you'll know how he feels. Enjoy!

(Draco POV)

Her eyes were astonishing. It was like I had never seen them before. I'd spent hours upon hours just staring into her eyes, pretending I could see right into her soul, but it was nothing compared to this. It was like, all the love and warmth in the world was pooling straight into the chocolate brown of her eyes. I was so busy staring, I hadn't even begun to look at her. My eyes slowly roamed down her perfect body, even if I was a good 50 feet away, and I noticed the perfection of her body.

Her dress was a beautiful white, with crystals all around the top. But it seemed kind of miniscule compared to the flawlessness of her skin. She was holding a bouquet full of white lilies, but I only briefly looked at those. My eyes were fixed on hers again, but something was different. It was like everything changed, but everything still remained the same. It was like she was trying to tell me something.

"Draco." A voice said, grabbing my arm.

I realized that I had moved a foot away from the alter, trying to get to her. My pale face reddened beyond belief, and I quickly made my way back to my original spot.

"Thanks." I said, patting his arm just as he moved it back to his side. I saw Hermione's lips turn up in a small smile, and I saw Harry mouth something like 'Malfoys'.

Hermione slowly finished her walk down the aisle, avoiding everyone's eyes the whole way. I hadn't noticed till now that Dumbledore, of all people, was standing right beside, where the minister was supposed to be. Harry led Hermione to stand a foot in front of me, still holding her hands.

Albus then cleared his throat before speaking. "Please be seated. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Harry said, smiling at Hermione, and, as a symbol in the muggle world, put her hands in mine. He then walked up to me, and whispered in my ear, "If you hurt her, I'll kill you. Understand?"

I slowly nodded my head up and down, harry smiled, and then he went to stand by blaise as my last groomsman.

"As Hermione and Draco take their vows today, remember that we are all privileged to witness the bonding of two soul mates. May their marriage bring them peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in all the hearts of God's children. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Hermione and Draco, your love with grow deeper for each other with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. The vows you are about to exchange will be a verbal representation of the non verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard, or touched. For it is not the words you will speak today that will bond you together as one, but of the strength of love and commitment found deep within your souls." Dumbledore said, pausing to take a much needed breath. "May we have the rings?"

Blaise and Ginny then handed the rings to Hermione and I , giving each of us a smile.

"Hermione and Draco have chosen to write their own vows. Hermione?" Dumbledore said, taking a step back, motioning for Hermione to speak.

Hermione took a deep breath, and looked at me with near tear-filled eyes. "Draco, when I look at you, I see the most beautiful man in existence. Not just on the outside, but on the inside as well. You are my night in shining armor. You saw me at my lowest point, and you picked me up off the ground. I can't imagine going another minute without you by my side. You helped me get through the bad times, and I'm looking forward to the good ones. You are my other half. You and only you hold the key to my heart. Draco Lucious Malfoy, Will you do me the pleasure of being my husband, and allowing me to spend every last second of my life with you?" She finished, Holding her breath as my lips curled into a smile.

"Yes." I said, as she slipped the silver ring on my ring finger.

"Draco?" Dumbledore said, motioning towards me.

I smiled and let out a small laugh, trying to hide my hideous blush. I took probably the deepest breath ever, and started my vows. "Hermione, you are the air that I breathe. You are perfection in the purest form. You are the smartest, most talented, beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are kind, caring, brave, sweet. The list goes on and on. But, you make me want to be a better man. I want to spend every single second of my life with you. I can't even imagine my future without you in it. There are no words to express your beauty, inside and out. When I'm around you, my world is complete. And when I look into your eyes, the most perfect eyes, I feel like I'm home. I promise to tell you just how beautiful you are every single day, with every last breath I have. Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the extraordinary honor of being me soul mate, the mother of my children, and my wife?" I said, wiping her face when tears started falling down her cheeks. The audience then erupted with fits of 'aw's.

"Of course I will." She said, holding her hand out for me to slide her ring onto. I slowly pushed the diamond ring down her ring finger, until it was snuggly fit on her hand.

"Does anyone object to this marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Dumbledore said, holding his arms out. When no one answered, he took it as his turn to finish. "Alright then. I now pronounce you-"

"DRACO LUCIOUS MALFOY!" A soaking wet girl called out, running towards Me.

"A- Astoria? Is that you?" I said, laughing as I saw her dripping clothing. She then walked right up in my face, and pointed her finger at me.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! I ENDED UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN!" She screamed, making Hermione backup a few steps, right into a frantic Ginny.

"So that's where she ended up." Blaise whispered to Harry, making him chuckle.

"Why are you here?" I said rudely, getting back in her face.

"What am I doing here? WHAT AM I DOING HERE? I'm here to take you home with me! So you don't marry this slut!" She spat at Hermione, looking at me.

"I'm getting married. I'm not going with you, you psycho." I said, gently pulling Hermione to my side.

"I'm gonna give you one last chance! It's me, or her! Choose right now!" She said, looking hopeful that I might take her instead. As if.

"Let me think about that….. Her." I said, not even pausing for a second.

"WHAT?" She screamed, just as Blaise and Hary came and grabbed her arms.

"Bye now." I said with a smile on my face, ignoring her death threats.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THAT LAST OF ME, MALFOY! YOU'LL BE MINE SOON ENOUGH!" Astoria screamed while Harry and Blaise carried her out, and then let security escort her off the property.

Once the noise had died down, I turned my head to see a crying Hermione, and a shocked Dumbledore beside me.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" I said, lightly rubbing circles on the back of her hands.

"I- I actually thought you would leave me for a second." She admitted, clearly embarrassed.

"Hermione, when I tell you this, I want you to listen very carefully, alright?" I said, as she nodded. "Mione, I would never do that to you. I wouldn't even think about it. We are standing here now, because I want to tie myself to you in every way humanly possible. Astoria is my past, and you are my future. I love you, and that will never change." I said, smiling when her smile returned. "That's my girl." I wiped her face, and then abruptly turned to Dumbledore.

"And you were about to say…." I said, drawing Dumbledore back to reality.

"Oh, sorry my boy. I must have been off in another world. You know, this happened once before-"

"Just get on with it!" My parents, Lucious and Narcissa, said, laughing at the look of shock on the old wizard's face.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" He said, hurriedly. "Draco, you may now kiss your bride."

I looked at Hermione and smiled at her, and when she took her bouquet back from Ginny, I took this opportunity to woo her a bit. I immediately tilted her back, and with my free hand, pushing some loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Perfect." I whispered, just before gently putting my lips on hers. Our audience erupted with cheers, but the loudest were Blaise and Harry.

"Show her who's boss, Draco!" Blaise said, just when harry chimed in.

"Way to go Hermione! You get to join the club!" He said, clapping insanely loud.

I started Hermione and I's first kiss, and I had to end it. It was probably just a little too long, but our audience didn't seem to mind. They were still clapping. I pulled her back up on her feet, and we took our first walk down the aisle as husband and wife. We made our way into a separate building, where we each went into our own rooms, and changed shoes and things like that. We then met up again at the doors to the reception hall.

"You okay?" I said to Hermione, who was visibly shaking.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just never in a million years thought that I would be a Malfoy." She said, laughing at the irony of her words.

"Yeah, it's weird isn't it? Looking back at the past, after what we know now?" I said, bringing her hand up to my lips, and lightly kissing it.

"Ha, I guess so. Well, we better go. I am kind of sad about the father daughter dance, though." She said, and before I had a chance to reply, two workers opened the double doors, our guests started to cheer, and we made our way on the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please be seated for the couple's first dance as husband and I wife." Dumbledore said, his voice amplified. The guests then took their seats, and we turned to face each other.

"If we are going to do this, I get to be the husband." I said in an effort to make her laugh. It worked.

"Fine." She said, smiling.

'Hero' by Mariah Carey started to play, and we slowly moved in sync. About ten seconds in, she out her head on my shoulder, and we ended up slowly rocking back and forth. I felt hot tears bleeding through my jacket, but it didn't matter to me. She was my wife. I was her husband. We would be together forever, and both of us knew it. Halfway into the song, Hermione mumbled something along the lines of 'I love you dray', and I replied with 'I love you too. Forever and always.'

When the song ended, we pulled apart, and I pulled her over to my side. The audience then began to clap and cheer, many of then shedding a few of their own tears. We then moved over to the wedding party table, and sat down. A little more up beat music started to play, and all of our guests moved on the dance floor.

"It's now time for the father daughter dance." Dumble declared, clearing everyone off the dance floor.

"I thought I asked Ginny to take that off the schedule. I'm sorry. Let me just go-" Hermione said, being interrupted as her father, Dan, came to stand in front Hermione with an outstretched hand.

"May I have this dance?" Hermione's father asked, holding out his hand.

"Dad? Dad! Wha- what are you doing here!" She said, throwing her arms around her father's neck and crying into his shoulder.

"Well, you can thank your husband here. He brought us back, and filled us in on things we missed." Dan said, hugging Hermione really tight, and then kissing her forehead.

"Wait, us?" Hermione asked, as her mother came and stepped around to hug her daughter.

"Mom!" She yelled, throwing herself at her mother. They stood, both crying, and then Hermione's mother broke the hug, and lightly pushed her toward her father.

"Come on baby girl. This is long overdue." Dan said, grabbing Hermione's hand, and leading her out to the center of the room.

(Hermione pov)

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't believe he's here! I thought as my dad led me out to dance.

"Dad, I- I missed you so much." I said, hugging my dad tightly and letting a few tears fall.

"I missed you too." He said, returning the hug, and getting into our dance position.

A/N: Hey, sorry I have to end it there, but my story writing time has been cut short. Did you like the wedding chapter? It's a two parter! Yay! By the way, here is the link to Hermione and draco's first dance song. .com/watch?v=tLFfXTwdVbY 

CHALLENGE TIME! Who ever can guess what the father daughter dance song is, they get the their username in the next chapter. Here's a hint: The title has three words in it, and it's written by Miley Cyrus. Yep! Challenge time! 

3 reviews for the next chapter!

Yes, I am doing that again. So thanks for reading, and leave me a review with your answer to the song challenge, and your thoughts. If I get reviews with just song answers, they don't count as one of the three. Remember, private message me if you want a story written! Thanks for reading! 

-nikki a.k.a- twipotterfreak28


	19. Are you ready

Hey! So…. Here is the second part to the wedding! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

(Hermione pov)

You tucked me in, turned out the light.

Kept me safe and sound at night.

Little girls depend on things like that.

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair,

Had to drive me everywhere.

You were always there when I looked back.

These words came out of the speakers as My father and I slowly swirled around the dance floor. My head lying gently on his chest, his hands holding my hand and waist so I wouldn't fall. Silent tears started running down my cheeks, as I took in the scent of my long lost father, who I hadn't seen in five years. It wasn't until he sighed deeply, that I finally looked up at him.

"What?" I said, smiling at him.

"Oh, nothing." He said, lightly tapping my cheek.

"No, tell me dad." I said, being careful not trip. My dad then did the sweetest thing ever: He let me stand on his feet.

"There, that's better." He said, smiling and giving a small chuckle.

And when I couldn't sleep at night,

Scared things wouldn't turn out right,

You would hold my hand and sing to me.

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be.

Can't go far, but you can always dream.

Wish you may, and wish you might,

Don't you worry, hold on tight.

I promise you that there will come a day,

Butterfly fly away.

"Dad, seriously. Tell me what's bothering you." I said. I wouldn't have stopped our dance to ask this question, if my feet were still on the ground, but he kept a slow steady rhythm.

"Well, this is harder than it's supposed to be. I haven't seen you in five years, Hermione. You're all grown up and I missed out on the best times of your life. Now that I have you back, I just don't want to let you go." He said, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, daddy, This isn't goodbye, it's just…. see ya later." I said, wiping the one tear that he let go.

"promise?" He said, letting go of my hand to stretch his pinky out in front of me.

"Promise." I said, twisting my pinky in his, before enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. The song had stopped about the time we hugged, and a loud sound of applause was heard from all around us. We slowly made our way off the dance floor, hand in hand, and going to stand by my mother.

"That was beautiful." She said, hugging me.

"Thanks mom." I whispered, returning the hug.

"Um, mom, is that who I think it is?" I said, breaking the hug and pointing to a girl walking towards us.

"That depends, who do you think it is?" The girl said, coming over And hugging me.

"Mimi!" She said, using her childhood nickname for me.

"Corina!" I yelled back, throwing my arms around her. Corina granger, my one and only cousin, whom I haven't seen since we were eleven.

"How long has it been, like, fifteen years?" She said, still giddy.

"Exactly. Ya know, when you moved away and-"

"When you left for Hogwarts." She said, finishing my sentence for me.

"Well it's not my fault, and- wait, how do you know about Hogwarts?" I said, amazed that she knew about magic.

"Well, I have to admit, I'm a beauxbatons girl!" She said, making me smile even wider.

"You're a witch!" I screamed, and she pulled her wand out of her boot.

"Sure am!" She said, shoving her wand back in her boot, and grabbing my hands. "Oh, me and your friend blaise over there, are going on a date! He asked me out!"

"No way!" I said, as we jumped lightly up and down. So if she and blaise got married, that would make him my cousin. Cool!

"So, anyway, you better get back there before he loses interest." I teased, making her smile and punch me on the arm. I then turned to my mother. "Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?"

When she nodded, I picked up the bottom of my dress, and led her to the back room. Once the door was closed, I immediately got a look of confusion on my face.

"Um, mom, not that I'm not super happy you're here, but would you like to explain to me how you and dad are alive?"

Clearly, this question stunned her because her eyebrows pushed together and she sat down in the nearest chair.

"What are you talking about?" She breathed.

"Well, like two years ago, I got news that you and father were killed by some lions in Africa. I really thought you were dead. And then when you came to me after Ron and I broke up, I asked you, and you confirmed that you were dead." I said, as fast as I could. My mother had to take a moment to steady herself.

"First of all, I'm terrified of lions, and your father and I never went to the African safari. Second, how could I have come to you if I was dead? And third, who told you this?"

"Well, sometimes dead people just happen to appear of there are traces of their DNA on the witch's wand. When I cast an obliviate charm on you and dad, some of your DNA stayed on my wand. And Ron told me that-" I said, squinting my eyes. I should have known. He would do that to m, just to distract me while he went and- wait. No, I'm not going to let him ruin my wedding, I thought, cooling down.

"Okay, let's not worry about this now." I said, putting the smile back on my face, and walking back to my reception, my mother in tow.

"Mione, there are some people I would like you to meet." Draco said, coming up to me and putting his hand around my hip. "This is Maati (mah-ah-ti) Black, and Lizzy Malfoy, my cousins."

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking each of the girls hands.

"So, Drakey finally got himself a girl." Maati said, smiling at draco and then at me.

"May, not in front of my wife." He mumbled, looking flushed.

"Draco! You know I hate that nickname!" She yelled in mach anger.

"I know! That's why I keep using it!" He replied, only making maati smile more. "Oh, Mione, please excuse Lizzy's quietness. She's super shy and doesn't like to talk."

"Oh no, it's quite alright. But, if you don't mind me asking, how are you guys related?"

"Well, Maati's mother, Sapphire Black, is my mother's sister. And Lizzy's father, Orion Malfoy, is my dad's brother." Draco reasoned to me.

"Oh, okay."

"Well, if you'll excuse us, I think I see Champaign over there." Maati said, pointing to a waiter, and grabbing Lizzy's hand, walking her over there.

"Hey! Take it easy you guys! I promised Matthew and Ethan You guys wouldn't come back drunk!" Draco yelled at them, a smile on his face.

"Who are Matthew and Ethan?" I asked.

"Oh, they are May and Lizzy's boyfriends. Well, Lizzy and Ethan are engaged." He said, leading me over to the dance floor, when 'cupid shuffle' began to play.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing?" I said, laughing when he started to do the cupid shuffle.

"Well, Blaise suggested it. I think it's kind of fun! Come on, dance with me!" He said, as I laughed and reluctantly started dancing. Soon enough, most of the wedding guests saw us, and decided to join in.

"Hey you guys, It's time for dinner, and then cut the cake!" Narcissa called to us. Everyone then dispersed, and went to their assigned tables. We all ate some kind of steak thing, and 20 minutes later, the cake was rolled out, and draco and I went to cut it.

"Ready?" Draco said, gripping the cake knife.

"Totally." I said, putting my hand on the knife, as we slowly cut into the bottom layer of the 4 tiered cake. Everyone clapped and cheered, and Draco and I got the first piece.

"Here ya go." He said, putting a small piece of cake in my mouth, and then, with his finger, putting a dot of icing on my nose.

"Ha. And here's yours." I said, shoving a piece of cake on in his face, successfully making it to go on the bottom half of his face.

"Oh, you'll pay for that." He said playfully, and grabbing my waist. He then kissed me, smearing the icing on his face, on mine. I didn't even notice, I was too caught up in the kiss. When he pulled away, we both laughed at the other's face smeared with icing.

"Smile!" Harry came up to us and said, snapping a camera, forever documenting that moment. "Well that's a keeper!"

"Harry!" I said, still laughing. He then handed me a napkin, before going over and kissing Ginny.

"Just think. How are we going to explain that to our kids?" Draco said, making me laugh. We then ate the rest of our cake, and went back out onto the dance floor. We danced for a few minutes, just before Ginny came over.

"Hey guys, if you don't want to miss your honey moon, I suggest you go get changed." She said, looking at me in particular. Draco and I gave each other a quick kiss, then we left for our rooms.

"Ginny, I'm nervous." I said, as my best friend's wife was zipping up my yellow sundress.

"What do you have to be nervous about? It's your honeymoon! Why are you- oooohhhh." Ginny said to me, nodding in understanding. "That's not something you have to worry about."

"But, I am worried. What if I'm not…. ya know… 'good' enough." I said, embarrassed.

"Oh honey, there's no need for that. Like draco said, he's always going to love you, no matter what." She said patting my shoulder. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, walking out of the doors and meeting draco at the doors that led outside.

"I love you." Draco said kissing my forehead.

"Love you too." I said, as two workers pushed both doors open, and we walked outside. There were loud cheers and bubbles everywhere. We both smiled and stopped in front of the car that was to take us to the airport.

"Thanks guys." I said, hugging Harry and Ginny, who planned everything at stuck by me.

"You're welcome." Harry and Ginny said, simultaneously.

"Call us when you get there. Well, not right when you get there, because you and draco will be-" Ginny said, before I interrupted her.

"Okay okay! Talk to you guys later." I said, turning back to my husband.

"After you, my lady." Draco said, opening the door and ushering me inside. I gave him a smile as I got inside the car, and he went around and got in his side. As soon as he closed the door, he grabbed my hand and the driver drove away from the field.

"You ready?" He said, making me smile.

"Yes." I said, not even hesitating.

Out of all the times anyone has asked me 'are you ready', that was the only time I was able to say 'yes' truthfully. Every other time There had been some fear or regret about some decision I was making, but this time, the only thing I felt was joy. Because I knew, with every fiber of my being, that Draco would never hurt me.

To think, I went from falling apart, to falling in love.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Sorry this chapter was late, but I had several school projects due, and I just finished them before I sat down and wrote this. So…..

5 reviews for next chapter

Blah blah blah. Yeah. So, review, and stick around! This story is about to get a whole lot more interesting….. -nikki a.k.a.- twipotterfreak28


	20. Nervous

Okay then. So, here is chapter twenty. Sorry for the over three week wait. I was having some….. *cough* Family *cough* …. issues. Now, a few things before we get to the story. Don't be disappointed, but I don't write sex scenes. I just don't do that. Although this story may be a bit of an 'M' rating, what with all the innuendos in here. Any who…. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

(Hermione pov)

"Flight 128 is now boarding." A flight attendant said through the intercom.

"Okay. Uh, I guess we should go then." Draco told me, picking up our carry-on bags. I could tell he was just as nervous as I was. Maybe even more.

"Um, yeah. Okay." I said, putting my hand in his as we walked through the hallway leading to the plane. Once the flight attendant had taken our tickets and we were comfortably in our seats, I made an excuse to make a phone call.

"Come on, come on, come on!" I said as the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Ginny answered.

"Ginny! Oh thank goodness you picked up! I don't know if I can do this!" I whispered, trying not to attract attention to myself.

"Do what?" She replied.

"Use your common sense Ginny! What do married people do on their honeymoon!" I said, waving my hand when someone turned around to look at me.

"Oh, Hermione, You can do this. There is absolutely nothing to be nervous about! Now stop freaking out, you're going to give yourself a heart attack!" She said, joking with me.

"This isn't funny, Ginny! This is serious! Draco is all nervous and cannot say a complete sentence to me! I don't know what to do!" I said, well, _yelled_ was more like it.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. But, you need to-" She said, before I cut her off.

"He mentioned our kids, Ginny." I whispered.

"Wow. He did?" She asked, unbelieving.

"Yeah." I said, fidgeting with my new ring.

"Hermione, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Let him take care of you." She said, as if it were that simple.

"Really? That's it?" I asked her.

"That's it." She replied. I saw that the flight attendant was walking over to me, probably coming to tell me to sit down.

"Okay, um, I'll call you later, Ginny. Thanks. For everything." I said, hanging up my phone, not bothering to listen to her answer.

"Miss, The plane is about to take off. I'm going to have to ask you to take your seat." The flight attendant told me, obviously forcing a smile.

"Of course." I replied, smiling back at her, and making my way back to Draco.

"Everything okay?" He asked me, holding out his hand.

"Yep." I said, taking his hand, and sitting in the seat next to him.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. Take off with commence shortly." A female voice rang out through the speakers.

The plane ride took about 8 eight hours. 7 of which were spent in silence. Neither me or Draco knew how to bring up the whole 'I'm nervous about doing it with you' conversation. We both valued our sanity too much. When we landed, it was basically organized chaos. No one could find our bags, we couldn't find our tickets so the authorities thought we were stowaways, and some guy with dreadlocks came up to me and asked me to marry him.

"I hate Jamaica." Draco said, as he and I were walking away from the guy that he had just knocked out. I could only laugh at his frustration.

"So, I see you're the jealous type, Mr. Malfoy?" I said, in an effort to lighten the mood.

Draco immediately stopped, and turned around, a smirk on his face. "Why no, Mrs. Malfoy, I merely don't like people trying to steal what is mine." He told me, putting his hand around my waist, and kissing my cheek, making my cheeks flame with color. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you blush?"

That made me blush even more. "Shut up." I said, laughing at the pout on his face.

"Well, um, Our cab is over there." Draco said, pointing to a black car parked outside the glass doors leading away from the airport.

"Um, yeah. Okay." I said, walking towards the car. We had both said the word 'um'. the nervous thing was back, and the happy mood had disappeared.

"After you." Draco said, opening the car door for me.

"Thank you, sweetie." I said, trying out the name. Draco only smiled at me, which made me think it was okay. Then, he got into the seat beside me, and we were off.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked Draco, trying to start a conversation.

"Wait, I thought you knew!" He said, which made me think he didn't know either.

"Driver, where are you taking us?" Draco asked the man sitting in the front seat.

"I was left with specific instructions not to tell you that. But I do have a note for you." He said, handing me a piece of….. Parchment? Oh this can't be good. On the front of the envelope, 'The Malfoys' was written in cursive.

_Dear Hermione and Draco,_

_I'm sorry but I'll have to keep the location of your honeymoon a secret for now. It should take you half an hour to get there, if You landed on time. Don't worry, Sam will explain if you have any questions. And, you'll thank me later._

_Love,_

_Ginny Potter_

"So I'm guessing you're Sam?" I asked the driver.

"Yep. Pleased to meet you." He said, tipping his hat.

"Hermione, you've got some weird friends." Draco said, reading the note.

"Says the man who is best friends with Blaise Zambini." I said, drawing a laugh out of him.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with bl- well….. never mind." He said.

"That's what I thought." I said, playfully putting my hand on his.

Half an hour later, we stopped in front of a house. Just one house, practically in the middle of no where. But it was gorgeous. The most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was overlooking the ocean, too.

"We're here." Sam said, getting out, and opening my door.

"So we are." I said, holding Draco's hand when he had gotten out of the car. "It's gorgeous."

"Well, I wouldn't say gorgeous. Not with you standing here in comparison." Draco said, making me blush.

Sam seemed uncomfortable just standing behind us. "So, If you don't have any questions, I'll just leave you to it." Sam said, getting in his car, and driving away.

"Uh, so, yeah. I'll just, take the bags in." Draco said, picking up our suitcases, and leading me to the house.

The house was even more beautiful on the inside. But I couldn't seem to keep myself focused on anything. My heart was pounding too loud.

Draco put our bags in the living room, took my hand, and walked me to the bedroom.

"Hermione, I don't want you to be scared." Draco said, kissing the backs of my hands.

"I'm not scared. I'm just nervous." I said, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Hey, hey, look at me. You don't have to be nervous. I'll take care of you. I promise." He said, forcing me to look at his stormy grey eyes.

"Okay." I said, nodding my head. He then gently put his lips on mine, picked me up bridal style, and shut the door behind us, shedding our clothes as he carried me to the bed.

*The next morning*

I awoke to the sound of a heartbeat. Draco's heartbeat, in particular. I was lying on his chest, and we were both…. naked?

"AH!" I screamed, jumping off of his chest, and grabbing the sheets to cover myself. At the sound of my scream, Draco fell off the bed, jumped up, and got into an attack position.

"What the? Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked, not noticing he was standing in front of me completely naked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. I'm just no used to waking up naked, and on a man." I said, blushing when he smiled. "Speaking of naked, um, you're kind of…."

"Oh!" Draco said, looking down, and grabbing a pillow to cover himself. "Sorry, but it's not like you haven't seen me naked." He said, smirking, and making me blush a deeper red.

"So, um, are you hungry?" I said, trying to get my face back to it's normal color.

"Uh…. Yeah." He said, grabbing his pants and walking into the bathroom.

"Okay." I said, smiling as he left the room. I then got up, went to my bag, and put on my robe.

Then last night's 'events' came flooding back to me. The nervousness, the kissing, throwing our clothes on the floor…

"This is going to take some serious getting used to." I said, walking into the kitchen, and getting ingredients for pancakes. Right when I was flipping the last batch over, Draco came up behind me, but his arms around my waist, and put his chin on my shoulder.

"That smells really good, love." He said, taking a deep breath.

"Well thank you. I'm just doing my job."

"And what 'job' would that be?" He said, putting air quotes around the word 'job'.

"Being the most amazing wife ever. After all, if I want our kids to like my cooking, I better start practicing now." I said, making him grin.

"Kids?" He said, turning me around, and leaning towards me.

"Uh, well, yeah. Kids." I said nervously.

"I'd like that." He said, smiling and kissing my cheek.

"Th- the pancakes are g- gonna burn." I said, as he started to kiss my neck.

"Let them." He mumbled against my neck.

"Nope. Sorry." I said, pulling away from him, and giggling at the pout on his face. I then put all the pancakes on a plate, and sat down at the table. "Bon' appetite'."

Draco then sat down at the table, and piled his plate with food. "I didn't know you could speak French." He said between bites.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." I said, smirking when he stopped mid-bite, and then put the rest of his food in his mouth.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked, when he saw that my plate was still empty.

"Um, no. I'm good. I like to eat a light breakfast, and eat a 'meal' at lunch." I replied, explaining my eating habits to him.

"Oh." He said, looking strangely defeated. "You know, we are going to have to get to know each other better. I'm talking all the little things."

"Um, okay. Why not now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess we could now. So do you want to go first?" He said, pushing his plate aside.

"Sure. So, um, I guess I have a lot of little things you should know about. Well, I only sleep on the left side of the bed, I usually don't eat breakfast, I am fluent in French, I like to watch black and white muggle romance movies, I absolutely hate hot dogs, my favorite color is dark pink, and I only use aquafresh toothpaste." I said, finally stopping to take a breath.

"What's a hot dog?" Draco asked, looking really confused.

"Oh. Um, they take a bunch of meat from different animals, mash it together, shape it into a cylinder, and rap it in intestines." I said, watching disgust come over his features.

"That sounds absolutely horrid!" He said, sticking out his tongue and gagging.

"Now you see why I don't eat them."

"Yeah, I do. So anyway, I guess it's my turn. Um, Oh here's something. I don't walk on grass barefoot, I can't stand it when people click their tongue, I can speak a little French, When I stop walking, I have to have an even number of footsteps, I hate blueberries, My favorite color is green, and I'm completely terrified of bugs." He said, scrunching his eyes together when I laughed. "What?"

"That's a little weird. Three things. One, What's with the footstep thing?" I asked, still laughing softly.

"I have no idea. It just feels weird if I don't. Next."

"Okay, Why do you hate blueberries?" I asked.

"They're a sad excuse for a fruit. Next please."

"When you said you're terrified of bugs, do you mean ladybugs and butterflies too?" I said, giggling.

"Well, I'm not afraid of them, I just prefer not to touch them. By bugs, I mean spiders, wasps, and things like that." He explained.

"Aw. My dwakey poo Is afwaid of a iddy-biddy wittle spider." I said, pinching his cheeks.

"Yes I am, and I'm proud!" He said, smiling when I laughed and took my hand off his face.

"Well alright." I said, grabbing his plate and putting it in the sink.

"What do you say we go for a little swim, hm?" Draco whispered, standing right behind me.

"Um, sure. I've just got to do a few things first. I'll meet you in the living room in like 10 minutes, okay?" I said to him.

"Sure. Take your time. I love you." He said, taking my hands in his.

"I love you too." I said, without hesitation. He then kissed me, and went to the bedroom.

"Woooww." I said, leaning on the counter as my legs went week. When he kisses me like that, I get butterflies in my stomach and my legs feel like jelly.

I then went to my purse, got my phone, and hit the 2 on my speed dial list.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

A/N: yeah yeah, you can hate me for the cliffy. Sorry!

5 reviews for next chapter

Yay! I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far, and thank you to those who have been with me since the first chapter. And to those of you have been reading my other stories, don't worry, I will update soon! And since it's thanksgiving break, another chapter should be up by Sunday. Until next time, bye! -nikki a.k.a. twipotterfreak28


	21. Jail bird

Hey, so I've had some major writer's block. I had no idea how to start this story off. This chapter did not go the way I planned, but it just came out this way. I hope you like this chapter!

Also, I want to thank Percysis16, dobz, Mrs. Ronald Weasly 3200, Elliette, Mrs. Theodore Nott, hazel-eyed-princess, Draco-Harry-Lover-1, Phoenix-or-the-fire, Lingo10, Origurumi, Raynewolfe, and the countless others who reviewed this story. It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

(Draco pov)

"What do you say we go for a little swim?" I whispered into Hermione's ear, as I stood behind her.

"Um, sure. I've just got to do a few things first. I'll meet you in like the living room in like ten minutes, okay?" She said.

"Sure, take your time. I Love you." I said, taking her hands in mine.

"I love you too." She said. I then kissed her on the cheek, and walked away to the bedroom.

I then noticed I left my phone in the kitchen, and went back for it. There, I saw Hermione, with her back to me, on my phone talking to Neville.

"Yeah, sure, put Luna on the phone. Hey Luna…. Yeah. I was just calling to…" She then took a long pause as Luna said something, and her face lit up in a smile.

"Yeah, things are really good. Draco is… he's just so… Dreamy. I mean, he's so sweet and he cares about me, and….." She said, going on and on about how in love with me she was.

I was not about to interrupt her. It would only make her embarrassed, and then It would be really awkward. So I just smiled at her, and went back to the bedroom in search of swimming trunks. I then threw on my favorite pair of blue swimming trunks, and went to stand in the kitchen, where Hermione was ending her conversation with Luna.

"Yeah, miss you too. Give the babies a kiss for me. Okay. Bye Luna." She said, turning around to see me standing in the doorway, wearing only swim trunks.

"Um, how long have you been standing there?" She asked, her cheeks flaming with color.

"Not long. Just enough to hear you tell her goodbye." I said, making her exhale in relief. "Why? Is there something you told her that I should know?"

I walked over to her, and scooped her up into my arms. "Why no." She said, laughing when I kissed her hair. "I'm just going to go put my bathing suit on. I'll meet you in like 5 minutes." She then went off to the bathroom.

When she didn't come back for 10 minutes, I got worried and went to go check on her. I walked slowly through the hall in case I might startle her.

"Hermione….." I called as I walked into the bathroom. There, I saw her sitting on the floor, fully clothed, with her head on her knees. She was shaking, and it sounded like she was crying. "Hermione?"

She didn't answer, so I slowly walked to where she was, knelt down on the floor, and sat beside her. "Love, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you." She mumbled, pulling her left sleeve down lower on her arm, like she was hiding something.

"Hermione, sweetheart, you can tell me anything." I said, extending my arm towards her left one, trying to see what was on her arm.

"No I can't. I-I can't. Not this." She said, sinking farther and farther into the corner she was sitting in.

"Hermione, love, Hermione look at me." I said, slight demand in my tone. She then turned her tear-streaked face towards me, I gently pushed some loose strands of hair out of her face, and rested my hand on her cheek. "I am your husband. I love you. I love you more than anything. I will never judge you, or look down on you for anything. You can feel safe with me. You can tell me anything, anything at all."

She pulled her face away from my hand, and turned towards me a little more. She looked at me, and I could really see the sadness pooling in the chocolate brown of her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes, and they looked clouded, like something was blocking the color.

Hermione took a deep breath, and moved her right hand to rest at the bottom of her left sleeve. Ever so slowly, she grasped the hem, and pulled up her sleeve. Letter by letter, I could see _'Mudblood'_ engraved deeply into her arm. I just stared at it for a while, until she jerked her hand away, and started to cry again.

_How the heck did that happen? Where was I?_ I thought, just staring as an angry scowl made it's way onto my face. _Oh now I remember. It's all that witch bellatrix's fault. She freakin stunned me when Hermione and her friends were at Malfoy Manor. Thank Merlin she's dead._

"See, I know I shouldn't have shown you." She said, looking at the angry scowl on my face.

"Hermione-"

"No! I've never shown anyone that, since that day!" She half-screamed, hiding her face in her hands.

"No, love, it's okay." I said, trying to comfort her.

"It's not okay! It'll never be okay! I was never supposed to see it again! It was supposed to be an unbreakable concealing charm! It was supposed to disappear! It's just an ugly part of me-" She said, but I had to stop her right there.

"Hermione, no part of you can ever be ugly-"

"Well it is! It's hideous!" She said, only taking her hands off her face for a second.

"No, Hermione, it's not." I said calmly, trying to get her to calm down.

"How can you say that?" She asked, anger, sadness, and confusion etched on her features.

"Because I love you, dang it!" I yelled this time, making her face glaze over in shock. I wasn't about to apologize for yelling until she got my point. "Do you not know the extent of my feelings for you? I love everything about you, Hermione! Every scar, Every bump, every bruise!"

"But-" She started, but I interrupted again.

"No! There is no 'but' to this! That scar is not ugly! If anything, it's just saying how strong you are! You lived through a war! You fought for what you saw was right! That scar does not make you any less of a person or make me love you any less! You are my wife. You are my everything. Don't be ashamed for what you can't change! It doesn't matter what anyone else says! You are beautiful! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, even with that scar!" I said, breathing heavily. She sat on the floor, looking at me with shock. Seconds later, her lip started to quiver, and tears rolled down her cheeks again.

"Hermione…." I said, my voice being drowned out by her cries as I picked her up, and set her down on our bed.

"D-Do you really m-mean that?" She said, her voice breaking.

"With all my heart." I said, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Then c-can you please h-hold me?" She said, obviously trying to stop crying.

I nodded, and scooted over next to her, putting my arms around her and letting her cry into my chest. I rocked her slowly back and forth, mumbling comforting words, and drawing circles in her back with my fingers. We sat there for about an hour, until It was around noon. Hermione had stopped crying and she was just letting me hold her.

"Hermione...'Mione, love..." I said, looking down, and noticing that she was snoring softly on my chest. I mentally laughed at her antics, and laid her down across the pillows. I then grabbed a shirt from the dresser.

"Le sommeil serre', mon amour." I said, looking at her one last time, and going into the kitchen. (A/N: just so you know, that french term means 'sleep tight, my love')

_Ha. She's not the only one that knows French._ I thought as I opened the freezer door in search of something for lunch. I saw a plastic package that said 'pizza' on the front of it.

"I don't know what this is, but it's probably good." I said to myself, as I read the instructions on the package and stuck it in the microwave. I punched in '2:00' and sat at the table. Not thirty seconds later, Hermione came in.

"Draco, what are you doing!" She said, running towards the microwave. I hadn't noticed, but that 'pizza' thing had caught on fire.

"Aguamenti!" Hermione said, opening the microwave door and putting out the fire.

_I didn't even see her take out her wand. Oops._

"Um….. Sorry." I said, smiling sheepishly.

"You do know that you're not supposed to put plastic in a microwave, right?" She said, smirking at me.

"I do now." I said, making her laugh.

_Gosh I love the way she laughs._

~o0o~

The next two weeks in Jamaica were….. Just excellent. Hermione and I did loads of cool things. We swam with sharks, hiked, surfed, and loads of other things. We also grew closer as a couple. We now knew almost everything about each other, down to what shoe size we were. I had never felt so alive in all my life, than in the two and a half weeks we were in Jamaica. But sadly, it was time to go home.

"I guess we have to leave now, huh?" Hermione asked me, as she finished putting everything in her suitcases.

"Yeah. We've been here for two weeks. It's nice, but I kind of want to go home." I said, grabbing our bags, and putting them by the front door.

"Me too. You know, we haven't really talked about that." She said, making me confused.

"About what?" I asked.

"Home." She said.

"What about it?"

"We haven't actually discussed where we were going to live." She said, her eyebrows pushing together when I laughed.

"Why, we'll live at the my apartment, of course." I replied, taking our luggage out to the car in the drive way.

"But I don't want to live at the apartment. I want us to have a place of our own." She said, following me out to the car.

"Well, we don't really have much choice, now do we?" I asked.

"I guess not. But that doesn't mean we can't look." She said, standing her ground.

"Fine. I'll make you a deal. I'll think about moving, if we live in our apartment for a while." I said, folding my arms as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh….. Fine." She said, giving me a kiss, and walking back inside to get her purse.

"Ah, love. Here, led me get dat for you." Our driver said, taking the luggage out of my hands, and putting it into the trunk of the car. I was very surprised my how prominent his Jamaican accent was.

"Thank you. Um, you're not the guy that dropped my wife and I off here. Where is Sam?" I asked, having to think about what our Jamaican driver's name was.

"Oh. Sam could not be wit us today. He is on his day off, man." The driver said, crossing his arms, and giving me a wide smile.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice how….. Prominent, your accent is." I said, almost laughing at the look of confusion on his face.

"Accent? What accent, man? If anyone has an accent, id would be you, man. What are you, European?" He asked.

_Just exactly how stupid is this guy?_ I thought.

"No, My wife and I are British. We live in a country,_ inside_ Europe." I explained.

"So you're European, man." He said, smiling at me.

_What. An. Idiot._

"Okay sweetie, I'm ready." Hermione said as she came bounding out of the house.

I opened the car door for her as our so called driver got into the front seat. Hermione gave my hand a small squeeze, and I involuntarily looked down. I saw that she was wearing her sleeveless yellow sundress, and she was not covering up the scar on her arm.

"I love you, Hermione Granger Malfoy." I whispered into her ear. The sound of her new name sent a small chill down here spine.

"I love you too." She said, most likely because she forgot my middle name.

"My middle name is Lucious, by the way." I said.

She smiled at me, and we rode in silence all the way to the airport. We made our way through customs and security without any problem, but just as we were about to board the plane, some guy got pretty much tackled Hermione, and latched his arms around her.

"What the heck?" Hermione said, trying to shake the small Jamaican from her waist.

"Why hellooo, sexy. Have you finished p-planning our wedding y-yet?" He said, slurring his words. He was obviously drunk.

Then it hit me. I had seen this guy before. This was the same guy that asked my _wife_ to marry him. How many times do I have to punch this guy for him to get it through his head that Hermione is already married?

"Get off my wife, or else." I said, visually fuming.

"Loooook, man. I-I'm trying to have a pretty, pretty moment with my f-fiance." He said, looking at me.

_Oh that's it._ I thought, as I grabbed the man's waist, and ripped him off of Hermione. I threw him onto the floor, sat onto top of him, and started violently punching him in the face. By the time security had pulled me away from the man, his nose was broken, his eye was swollen, and there was blood on my hands and all over his face. Two guards picked up the man, and cuffed his hands behind his back, and took him away. Then, the security guard put my hands behind my back, and handcuffed me.

"What the heck are you doing?" I yelled.

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law-" He said, before Hermione interrupted.

"Stop it! Stop it! Draco was just protecting me! STOP!" Hermione screamed, trying to punch the guard who had me handcuffed.

"You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you." He said, finishing my Miranda rights.

"Mam, I'm going to have to ask you to take your bags, and follow the officer." A flight attendant told Hermione, handing her a cart and pointing towards me.

Three security guards escorted me back into a secluded area, and told Hermione she had one phone call.

**Meanwhile….. (Ginny pov)**

"Harry, not there! Move it to the left more! Everything has to be perfect." I said, giving orders to my husband to move the 'welcome home' banner. We were in Draco's apartment, getting ready for the couple's return later today.

"Here?" Harry asked, levitating the banner.

"Perfect." I said, smiling at my work. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Ginny, you told me to call if I got any news on the baby." Tonks- I mean, Nymphadora said.

I almost forgot she was 4 months pregnant. "Yeah! So is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl!" Dora screamed.

"That's great! How's Remus taking it?" I asked, thinking about my former DADA teacher.

"Oh, he's terrified. He's thinking too far ahead about what he's going to do when his daughter starts dating. I keep telling him that won't be for another 16 years, but as always, Remus is unnaturally stubborn." She said.

"I can so Remus doing that. So are you excited? I know I can't wait for when I have a daughter." I said, thinking of my daughter somewhere in the future.

"Totally! I can't wait to buy tutus and little dresses. Enough about me, How are-" She said, getting cut off by a beep.

"Um, could you hold on a minute? I'm getting another call." I said, pressing the hold button and switching lines.

**(Harry Pov)**

"Um, could you hold on a minute? I'm getting another call." My wife said, switching lines.

I was in Draco and Hermione's kitchen, eating a bag of chips, when I came back out to the living room to see Ginny shocked beyond belief.

"What? What happened?" She said. She then looked over at me and mouthed 'put those chip away, you'll ruin your dinner'.

_Wow. Even when she on the phone, she still has time to criticize my eating habits._ I thought, rolling up the bag, and sitting down on the couch.

"How did that happen?" Ginny asked. I couldn't hear who was on the other end of the call, but the voice sounded feminine.

"Okay, so where are you know?" She asked. "Oh. Well is the guy hurt badly?"

This time I could clearly make out the voice of a girl yelling, "Heck yeah he's hurt! He wouldn't let go of me!"

"Okay, okay, calm, down. If they haven't charged you with anything, they can't legally hold you there." She said. "Yeah. If they did you need to call a lawyer, and it should be cleared up in about an hour. Yeah. Call me when it's done." She said, hanging up the phone, groaning, and sitting by me on the couch.

"Who was that?" I asked, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"That was-" She said, before a baby's cry rang out through the house. "Where is James?"

"He was asleep in his car seat in Hermione's room." I said, making her get up and started walking toward the noise.

"Wait, who was that?" I asked curiously.

"That was Hermione. She and Draco won't be able to make their flight." She said, sighing.

"Why not?" I asked, assuming it was just a delay.

"Draco's in jail." She said, before walking out of the room to console our son.

"Oh. Well…. WAIT, DRACO IS IN JAIL?" I yelled, getting up to make sure I heard Ginny right.

_A/N: Yeah, you must hate me for this. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you to all of you who actually read the author's notes._

_5 reviews for next chapter_

_So please tell me what you think. Also, I have a story called 'Music Shuffle' and it's one-shots of your favorite songs. It's based purely on requests, so what you want, I'll try to put in. Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas! -nikki a.k.a.- twipotterfreak28_

_P.S.- There is a story I would like you to read. It's called 'No Hurry At All' by robst. It's one of the best stories I have ever seen on fanfiction._


	22. How are the kids

Hey, so this was difficult. I REALLY hope you enjoy this. Please, review. It makes me happy. Also, a shout goes to percysis16. You rock.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter.

(Hermione pov)

"Okay, Bye Ginny." I said, hanging up my phone and looking at my husband on the other side of the bars.

"What did she say?" He asked, trying not to look me in the eye.

"She said that if they're not charging you with anything we can leave." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, well, you're in jail." I said, smirking at him.

"I had to do what I had to do! That guy wasn't going to leave you alone, so I think he deserved what he got. I mean, I already punched him once. He should've expected it." He said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Well-" I said, getting interrupted my the jingling of keys as the officer opened the door to the holding cell.

"Look, Ja-"

"Listen, if you're not going to charge me with anything, you can't keep me here!" He said, interrupting the officer.

"Actually, sir, that's what I came to tell you. We have decided not to charge you, on one condition." He said gruffly.

"And that would be?" I asked, before Draco could.

"The two of you are not allowed to come back into the country." He said, unlocking Draco's cell door.

"Fine. Now If you would step aside, my wife and I can still make our flight. Come on, love." Draco said, grabbing my hand, and leading us back out to the gate.

"And what are you laughing at?" He asked me, noticing my small giggles.

"Ha. Well, We've only been married for three weeks and you already get us banned from a country." I said.

"Yeah yeah. Come on." He said with a smile, kissing me, and walking us onto the plane.

8 hours of silence later…..

"Finally! God bless America!" Draco said, patting the ground as soon as he got off the plane.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked, laughing as he gave the ground a small kiss.

"Well, I don't like planes. And it's good to be on the ground." He said, standing up, hooking his arm around my waist, and leading us to his car.

"Yeah… so where are we going?" I asked, stepping into his car.

"Well, I need to get a few things from diagon alley for us, and then we'll go home. I have a feeling someone is waiting for us." He said quizzically.

"Well okay." I said, looking out the window.

That's when it first hit me. The nausea. As I looked out the window, I suddenly felt like we were going 100 miles an hour, and the car was spinning. I felt my face get warmer, and I swear, when I looked in the rearview mirror, that my skin was slightly green.

"Draco, pull over!" I said, a little louder than I should have. Draco stopped the car as fast as he could without killing us, and unlocked the door.

"Hermione, what's-" He said, but I was already on the side of the road, emptying the contents of my stomach.

"Ugh." I said, spitting, and grimacing at the bad taste in my mouth.

"Are you okay, baby?" Draco asked me, as I got back into the car, and buckled up.

"Um, yeah. It probably had something to do with the sudden change in altitude. I'm fine." I replied as he started driving again.

Truth be told, I really did feel fine. The sick feeling had passed just as soon as it came. Now, I was actually kind of hungry. We rode in silence until we got to diagon alley. We walked into the small pub, tabbed on the brinks in the back of the store, and entered the alley. Draco went straight to Borgon and Burke's, while I went to the weasly's joke shop.

"Aw, the new Mrs. Malfoy." I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around, and to my astonishment, I saw Astoria standing there, looking…. Guilty? "What do you want?"

"I, uh, I wanted to apologize. For the way I acted at your….wedding." She said, looking at my feet.

"I'm up here." I said, snapping my fingers as her head went up to meet mine. "I want you to look me in the eye, and tell me that."

She tried to look away, But I kept snapping my fingers. "Okay, fine. I'm unbelievably sorry for what I did. I'm getting over Draco, and if he had to be with someone else, I'm glad it's you. I'm just really, really sorry."

I was about o say something back when Draco ran up to meet, holding a bag, and stood in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" Draco spat, pushing me behind him when I tried to see Astoria.

"She was just telling me that she was sorry, and I was about to tell her that I accept her apology." I said, sidestepping Draco so I could hold out my hand. Astoria gladly shook it, and mouthed 'thank you' to me, all while Draco stood there dumbfounded.

"Come on, love." I said, waving goodbye to Astoria, and dragging Draco toward a shop.

"What the heck was that?" He finally said.

"Nothing. She told me she was sorry, and I accepted. I don't like holding grudges." I said, making him look at me in confusion.

"But-" He tried to say.

"No."

"But you-" He stammered once more.

"Shh! End of story! Now come on!" I said, grabbing his arm, and apparating us to the front of his- our apartment.

As soon as we stood in front of the door, I heard various 'shushing' noises, and I saw someone turn the lights off.

"I think someone is in our house." Draco whispered, pulling out his keys. He slowly turned them in the lock, and as soon as he opened the door, we were met with a loud 'welcome home'.

Everyone was there. Luna, Neville, Tonks, Harry, Ginny, Remus, Blaise, Pansy, Charlie, Arianna, and all of their kids. Harry's son, James, Luna's kids, Aislyn, Annabelle, and Austin, Tonk's son, Teddy, and Charlie's kids, also my goddaughters, Molly, Elizabeth, Anna, and Isabella, and his new 3 week old twins, Caleb and Cameron.

I was surprised everyone fit in there, but it seemed like all of the kids except for James and Teddy weren't in the room.

"Hey! How's the happy couple?" Ginny greeted us, coming up to me and hugging me tightly.

"Great! We had a spectacular time." I said, returning the hug and smiling at everyone in the room. "Although…."

"Although what?" Tonks said, coming forward to give me and Draco a hug. I did notice that her stomach seemed to point out a little more.

"Hey Tonks! You look good. So did you find out about the baby yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's-"

"It's a girl." Remus said, interrupting his wife, and putting his arm around her waist.

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

"And you were saying….." Luna said, coming to stand in front of me.

"Oh yeah. Draco here-"

"I got us banned from Jamaica." He said. This was the first time he had spoken since we got here.

"What? How?" Neville asked from across the room.

"It's a long story, and I'd prefer not to relive it." He said, putting his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"Excuse me!" I shouted, squirming out of Draco's grip and running to the bathroom.

As soon as I got in there, I put my head over the toilet just in time to throw up noisily into it.

"Dang it." I said, spitting into the toilet, and getting up off the ground. I went to brush my teeth, twice, and as soon as I was done, I went back out into the living room to find everyone there with concerned looks.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked me, coming over to me and putting her hand on my forehead.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. I'm fine now." I replied, and almost everyone gave me doubtful looks. "What?"

"Love, are you sure-" Draco said before I interrupted him.

"Yes I'm sure." I said sternly. I couldn't think of any reason to why I got sick- or why the sickness was gone already- so I left it at that.

"Okay." Draco said unsurely. He then wrapped his arms around me possessively, and sat us both on the couch.

"So? How are all of the kids?" I asked everyone.

"Um, I guess we'll go first." Ginny said, putting her hand on Harry's knee. "James is doing wonderful. He slept through the night for the first time a week ago, and he's got the cutest little laugh ever."

I laughed, thinking of my godson, and then I motioned for Luna to start.

"Okay, so Aislyn, Annabelle and Austin are doing great. They all smile a lot, but I'm sure it's just the wrackspurts in our house. Unfortunately, Aislyn came down with a cold and gave it to Austin, but Annabelle didn't get it. And lastly, they all sleep nights, but they think it's funny to wake mommy up at 6 every morning." She said, laughing right along with Neville.

"Aw. That's so sweet." I said. "Okay, Charlie?"

Charlie grabbed arianna's hand and looked at his sleeping boys. "Um, the kids are doing really good. The girls are really giving me a hard time though, and I thought the two's were bad. They now insist on wearing their tutus everyday, except for Isabella. She spends all her time with Arianna learning to read and write. She's just like you, really. I can tell she's already so smart. Molly, Anna, and Elizabeth are just like me. They are so stubborn and I can already tell they are strong. The same goes for Isabella. Caleb and Cameron were actually born the day after your wedding. That's why we weren't there. They are good, except that Cameron is lactose intolerant. Learned that the hard way. So to sum it up, the kids really missed you. The girls keep asking me when Auntie Mione and Uncle Drake are coming back." He said, smiling at us.

"Awww. I always did love your girls. I'm glad that they're all doing great." I said, looking at tonks and remus.

Remus whispered something in Tonk's ear and then he started talking. "Teddy is talking like a genius now. He turned four three days ago, and he's happy about having a little sister. He also learned how to change his different colors, but he's a little sad he can't do anything with his nose yet." He said, looking over at Tonks. Her hair was sky blue today, and she was currently wearing a pig nose for added effect. "Anyway. We finally decided on a name for the baby."

"Really? What?" I was surprised Draco asked this question.

"We are going to name her Terra May Lupin." He said, rubbing his hand across Tonk's now round stomach. She was 6 months pregnant.

"That's such a cute name! Terra. I love it." I said, smiling at a blushing Tonks.

"Um, Hermione, I'm sorry to cut this short, but we really should get the kids home. It's almost nine." Luna said, getting up to go get her kids.

"Oh, it's okay. Just, come by and visit whenever you like." I said, when she and Neville came out of my bedroom with three sleeping babies, and then left.

"Yeah, us too." Charlie said, getting up and hugging me. Charlie and Arianna went back into my room, and a couple minutes later, three little girls walked out looking tired, and Arianna held a sleeping Isabella in her arms. Charlie then grabbed Caleb and Cameron's carseats, and followed Arianna out to their car.

"Well I guess it's time for us to go too. Tonks needs to go to sleep before she knocks out somewhere." Remus said, smiling at his wife. The too said, their goodbyes, and Remus held a sleeping Teddy in his arms as he and Tonks left the house.

"Well, um, this is kind of awkward." Ginny said, smiling at me.

"Ginny!" Harry said.

"What? It's true." Ginny said, going to my room and coming back with a peaceful looking James. "Well, it's time for us to take James home. I call you tomorrow, Hermione." Ginny said, before she and Harry left the house.

"Well, it's just you and me now." Draco whispered in my ear.

"Oh? And what do you suppose we do, dray?" I asked playfully.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Draco said, crashing his lips down on mine. I was just about to take off his shirt when the worst happened.

"The couch? Really?" Ginny asked, standing in the open door.

"Ginny! What are you doing?" I asked, trying to smooth out my hair.

"I forgot my phone. Hermione, come here for a second." Ginny said, motioning for me to meet her outside.

"I'll be right back." I said, to Draco, before going outside and closing the door behind me. "How my I help you?"

"Hermione, take this." Ginny said, handing me a bag.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to peek inside the bag, but Ginny swatted my hands away.

"No time to explain. Just don't open it until you're in the bathroom by yourself. I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow." Ginny said, patting my cheek and walking to where Harry and James were, before apparating home.

"Okay…..?" I said, going back inside.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"Oh, nothing. Why don't you go to the bedroom, and I'm gonna go take a shower. Sound like a plan?" I said.

"Um, yeah, sure. Just don't be long." Draco said, kissing me and then shutting the door to our room.

"Well that was eas-" I said, before I covered my mouth and ran into the bathroom.

"Ugh." I said a few minutes later, after I had finished throwing up. I now held that bag Ginny gave me in my hands.

_'Maybe it's pepto bismol or something.'_ I thought, before opening the package and holding the bag's contents up in the air with a shocked look on my face.

_Well, It's not pepto bismol,_ I thought. I then read the box just to make sure I saw it right. What I held in my hand I would have never thought to buy for myself.

I held in my hand a pregnancy test.

A/N: Major cliffy. So This took a while, and I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you to everyone who bothers to read the author's note.

_4 reviews for the next chapter._

So if I don't get them, I'll assume you didn't like the chapter. So please, don't make me said. Review! Thanks for your support! I might have the next chapter done by Thursday. Thanks! -nikki a.k.a.- twipotterfreak28


	23. Santa baby

_Hey! So I know I said, I might update on thursday, but I had mounds of homework. but, I had some free time today, so here it is! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: It wouldn't be called FanFiction if I was J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><em>I held in my hand a pregnancy test.<em>

"What the….?" I said, my voice trailing off as I realized something. This explained it all. The sickness, the tiredness, me snapping at Draco. But how? I've only been married for three weeks! That would mean that on our wedding night…. I don't even want to think about it. It's not that I was sad, really. It's just that, before I got married, Draco and I agreed to wait on kids for a while.

Only 99% effective. The words kept flashing through my mind.

_Stupid birth control._

I sat there for a few minutes, just staring, imagining what my life would be like if I happened to be pregnant.

_Wait, I don't even know if I am pregnant. I guess I should, um, take the test and see._

I slowly unwrapped the stick from the package, and followed the instructions. _**(A/N: If you know a thing or two, I really don't need to explain how a pregnancy test works)**_

2 minutes later, I sat on the floor, with the test in the wrapper on the sink. I was terrified, to say the least. I was scared of what people would think if I had a baby so early. I was even more scared of how Draco would react. My thoughts were interrupted when the magical timer I made dinged, signaling that I could look at the test.

"Okay." I said, going over to the sink, where the test was turned over. I took a deep breath, picked up the test, and turned it over.

It had two blue lines on it.

I thought about it for a minute. That means its….. False. I wasn't pregnant. To say I was relieved is an understatement. Don't get me wrong, I love kids and plan on having a couple of them, but I just want to have a baby when the time is right. After Draco and I get to spend more time alone with each other.

I threw the test in the trash, and looked over at the shower.

_I can't shower now. I'm too riled up._

I took a few breaths to steady myself, opened the door, and went into our bedroom. Draco was lying in bed, shirtless, and reading a book with some really dorky glasses on.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked, putting his book down and pushing his glasses off.

"Well, You're sitting there, shirtless, and have extremely dorky glasses on. I think The glasses kind of cancel out the effect of you shirtless." I said, making him laugh.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm pretty much blind when it comes to reading." He said. "Come here, love. Why didn't you take a shower?"

I went over to him, crawled in his lap, and put my head in the crook of his neck. "I just changed my mind, is all."

"Well, okay." He said, kissing my forehead, and then letting me go so I could get ready for bed. I went over to the closet, and put on pajamas that covered up the most skin, just….. Because.

"Hermione?" Draco called.

"Yes?" I answered, coming back into the room and taking my place on the left side of the bed.

"You do know that it's three days till Christmas, right?" He said, and my eyes widened.

_"WHAT?"_ I said, bolting up and running into the bathroom to look at the calendar. Low and behold, today was December 22.

"Love? Are you-" Draco said, coming into the bathroom.

"How could I have missed this? Okay, we were in Jamaica for 17 days, and we got married on the 5. Dang. We have to get stuff ready! We have to put up a tree, and lights, and stockings, and-"

"Love, slow down. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Draco said, and then it dawned on me.

Draco didn't even know what Christmas was. Harry was my only friend who had the slightest idea of what Christmas is. Well, he told Luna, Tonks, and all the Weaslys, but I guess Draco just never got around to hearing about it.

**_(Draco__ pov)_**

"Oh, I forgot you don't know what Christmas is. Come into the kitchen and I'll explain." Hermione said, grabbing my hand, and leading me to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes and two cups of coffee later, I knew all of what Christmas entailed.

"Okay, so the I guess the part about Jesus isn't that hard to understand. It seems legit. But the Santa part…. Is another story. And if I heard right, this is what the muggles turned Christmas into," I started. "An old fat guy and a lot of short people live at a pole in the north, spend the whole year judging everyone, and make cheap toys. And then on December 25, said fat man breaks into your house through the chimney, eats your food, and leaves said cheap presents in the socks that are on your mantle. All the while the fat guy's horses are on your roof lugging around a carriage, making tracks, and most likely pooping on said roof. Is that right?"

Hermione looked shocked at my explanation of 'Christmas'. She opened her mouth at least four times, but no words came out.

"No. That's not it at all…. Well…. Let me think." She said, correcting me, and then correcting herself. "Actually, come to think of it, that's pretty much it. But you're not supposed to think of it as theft and burglary. It's more like a jolly man bringing you gifts. It's a happy occasion."

I still thought my definition was better.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think this 'Santa Claus' should be arrested." I stated.

"Draco, sweetie, Santa isn't real." Hermione said, rubbing my arm.

"Then why the bloody hell do parents lie to their kids about some mythical fat guy?" I asked.

"Because It gives little kids something to look forward to throughout the year." She said, smiling at my eye-roll.

"Well, I think it's bed time." I said, getting up and holding out my hand to her.

"And what if I don't want to get to bed?" Hermione asked suggestively.

"Then I guess I'll have to take you there." I said. Before Hermione could run away, I picked her up, put her over my shoulder, and carried her laughing form to our bedroom, where we… 'celebrated', the Christmas spirit, so to speak.

_**The next morning….**_

I woke up to the sun streaming in through the windows, basically blinding me. I groaned and rolled over, to see my wife sleeping beside me on her stomach, her back bared. I smiled, kissed her back, and got out of bed.

I quickly slipped on my genes, and went to the bathroom to shave and brush my teeth.

"Doo, do dee do, laa la la, do do da!" I said, dancing as I reached into the bathroom cabinet, and pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste. I brushed my teeth while I sang a bunch of nonsense words, spitting all over my mirror.

After that was finished, I picked up my shaving cream, and smeared over the lower half of my face.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" I said, smoothing out the cream to look like a beard. I laughed once at my antics.

_Ya know, for someone who just found out about Christmas, you're really into the Christmas spirit._

I laughed again.

_Great, now I'm talking to myself. What's next?_

I picked up the razor, and started to sing as I shaved.

"Sometimes, I get a good feeling, yeah." I sang, taking the razor away from my face, and using it as a mach microphone. "I get a feeling I ain't never-never-never felt before. I get a good feeling, yeah."

Now, the average man would have laughed in my face had he seen me singing into my razor, but frankly, I didn't quite care. I loved the muggle artist, _Adele_, and I wasn't afraid to show it.

I picked up my razor again, and started to shave the other side of my face. When I was about to sing the next verse, something caught my eye.

In the trashcan, there was a white stick jotting out. It looked like a… pregnancy test?

"What the-" I said, twisting my face, when I cut a deep gash across my cheek. "Dang it!"

I clutched my cheek where there was blood flowing freely. I took my hand off my face to see it covered in red. I wiped my hand with a towel, and then pressed the towel to my face. I slowly moved over to the trashcan and, very slowly, picked up the pregnancy test by the case.

It had two blue lines.

"Draco, love, what are you-" Hermione said, coming in the doorway, and stopping her sentence when she saw me holding the test.

"Hermione-" I said, about to ask her the inevitable.

"Just please listen. I got sick and Ginny gave me the test, and I took it. But, it's okay, because it's false. And you don't have to worry about kids this early on, and we can get to know each other more, and-" She said, going on and on.

"Hermione!" I interrupted her.

"What?" She asked, staring at the dumbfounded look on my face.

"Hermione, love, two lines means yes. This test is positive." I said, moving towards, in just enough time to catch her when she blacked out.

"Dang it, love." I said, stroking her face. I picked her up, and brought her back to bed. I then Got her phone out of her purse, and dialed the #2 speed dial.

"Hey, Ginny? Yeah it's Draco. Could you come over here? Yeah, it's about Hermione. Okay, I'll see you soon." I said, hanging up, and throwing her phone down on the table. I then moved toward her, and placed a light kiss on her cheek, and reluctantly, placed my hand on her stomach.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, there's so much to say, but, I'll leave that up to you guys. And though it may seem Hermione really doesn't want a baby, she does. She just wants more time alone with Draco, first. Now, I'm thinking, maybe, six more chapters, and then the epilogue. But, there is a LOT more in store for this happy couple._

**_5 reviews for next chapter_**

_So, review, and thanks for reading! If you want another chapter, just press the little 'review' button on the bottom of the page! Thanks guys! -nikki a.k.a.- twipotterfreak28_


	24. Month one: A son and a daughter

_Hey, so sorry for the wiat. I've been working on my newest story '7 Reasons Why'. And I posted a one-shot that was just terrible. Really, it was stupid, and made absolutely no sense. For the eight hours it was up, I got four flames, it was that bad. Let me see if I can regain some of my pride with this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize._

_**(Draco pov)**_

"Come on, Love. Wake up." I said, shaking Hermione from where she laid on the bed.

"Draco! Draco, open up, it's me!" Ginny called from outside the door.

"Ginny! Sh! It's one o'clock in the morning! People are sleeping!" I said, as I ushered her into the house. I hadn't noticed how much time flew when I was with my wife.

"Well those people can get over it! This is my best friend's life we're talking about! Where is she?" She said, as I pointed toward the bedroom.

"Hermione..." She said, going over and putting her hand across her forehead. "Well, she's not running a fever. She's probably just in shock. May I ask why?"

"Well, Hermione took a pregnancy test and she thought it was false, but it turns out it was positive and then she just... blacked out." I said, frantically holding Hermione's hand.

"That was just a muggle test. I can do one with magic, if you like." Ginny said, taking out her wand. I nodded, and she went to work. She pointed her wand at Hermione's stomach, and said a few incomprehensible words. A few seconds later, Hermione's stomach turned blue, then a soft green, then her stomach turned it's original color.

"What's with the two colors? Is that bad?" I whispered.

"No, it's not bad. It means she's pregnant. More specifically, she's carrying more than one." She said calmly.

"More than one? More than one what?" I asked.

"More than one baby, stupid!" She said, laughing.

"Mhmm... Draco..." Hermione said, stirring under Draco.

"I'll just, go. Call me if you need anything." She said, leaving the room. Afew seconds later, a door slammed, and there was a pop from outside.

"Wha- what happened? Why was Ginny here?" Hermione said, rubbing her head, and sitting up.

"Um, you fainted, and Ginny came and ran some uh... tests." I said.

"Tests? The last thing I remember is being in the bathroom, and then you said that the test was..." She said, and realization hit her. She then started to cry.

"Hermione, sweetheart, why are you crying?" I said, sitting next to her, and wiping her tears with my thumbs.

"Because this isn't supposed to be happening! We weren't supposed to have kids right now. I know you don't want a baby for a while." She said, hiding her face in her hands.

"No, no honey, sh. Don't cry." I said, putting my arms around her, and slowly rocking us back and forth. "Love, that couldn't be farther from the truth. Yeah, it was my plan not have kids for a while, but you know what, screw the plans! I am probably the happiest man alive right now. I could never not want these babies. These kids are apart of us. We have the rest of our lives to get to know each other. We'll always have time."

"But Draco-"

"No buts. I'm happy. We're happy. Everything is going to work out." I promised.

"But it's not that- wait, did you say kids? As in, with an 's'?" She asked, stopping her tears for a moment.

"Yes, I said kids. Don't faint again!" I said, watching her eyes flutter around.

"I'm going to faint, you git." She said, before she got up. " I didn't say anything about being sick though..."

She then ran to the bathroom, where I could hear her throw up violently into the toilet. I sat there in bed, looking like an idiot, not having the nerve to go in there. She would just yell at me, like last time.

"Ugh." Hermione said, walking out of the bathroom, and climbing back in bed.

"You okay?" I said, and she gave me one of those looks. "Right. Sorry."

"uh-huh." She said, putting her head on my chest.

"This is really exciting. I mean, we're going to have at least two kids in nine months." I said, staring at my wife's still flat stomach.

"Eight months, you mean." She murmered.

"Yeah." I said, and then Hermione started to shake on me. "Love, why are you crying again?"

"I'm just really surprised and happy." She said, and the tears came violently now. C- could you just h-hold me?"

Without any words, I put my arms around her, and started to rock again. "I love you, with all my heart." I whispered into her ear.

I sat there and held her as she cried, until she fell asleep.

**_The next morning..._** **(Hernione pov)**

I woke up in my bed, feeling distinctly cold. With my eyes closed I slwoly moved my arms across the bed. And to my disappointment: No Draco. Where was he?

"Ow." I said, sitting up in my bed. I rubbed my eyes. They still hurt from all the crying, and so did my head. I got up out of bed, and slowly went to find my husband. "Draco... Draco..."

I walked into the kitchen to see Draco dancing and singing some song. He was also frying some eggs on the stove, the muggle way.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He abruptly stopped singing, turned around, and smiled at me with a strip of bacon hanging out of his mouth. I started to laugh.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" He said, putting eggs and bacon on a plate and setting it down at the table in the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing. What's all ths for?" I said, sitting down at the table where he gave me a fork.

"Well, you're eating for three now, so you need you're strength." He said, sitting down next to me with his own plate.

"And what makes you think there's only two? We won't find out until the third month." I said, putting a piece of bacon in my mouth. "By the way, this is really good."

"Thanks, and I just know." Draco said, eating his food.

Then, there was this really awkward silence. The only thing you could hear was breathing and chewing.

"So... you want to hear about my dream last night?" Draco asked me suddenly.

"Sure." I said, pushing my empty plate aside.

"Well, it was kind of like a vision. I saw us, and our two kids." He said, finishing his plate, pushing it aside, and facing me.

"What did they look like?" I asked.

"Well, there was a boy and a girl, and they looked about 10 years old. Our boy had straight brown hair, just like yours, and my grey eyes. He was kind of tall, and he had my facial structure. And our girl was... simlpy beautiful. She had wavy blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes, exactly like yours. She was kind of short, and she had your facial structure. So, picture you, ten years old, with blonde hair, and that's what she looked like. And then me, ten years old, with brown hair, and that's what our son looked like. They were beautiful." He said, getting caught up in his description that he didn't notice me crying. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Stupid hormones." I said, getting up and putting up the dishes.

"You know, our kids are going to be amazing." Draco said, coming over to me, and putting his arms around my waist. "Our daughter is going to be incredibly smart. She'll be just like you. 'The brightest witch of her age'. She'll love to fly. She will have my sense of humor, and your wit."

I laughed at the nickname and went back to cleaning the dishes.

"And our son is going to be amazingly athletic. Of course he'll be smart, and he'll be just like me, without the mean in school. He'll protect his sister, and look out for her. He'll have my charm and your love of life." He said, making me laugh.

"So what do you want for christmas?" He asked, and I was taken out of my daydreams.

"I already got my present from you." I said, pointing to my stomach.

"You know, I really love you." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Love you too." I said, drying my hands, and going to sit in the living room.

"You know," Draco said as I sat on his lap in the living room couch. "Assuming that Ginny hasn't blabbed already, we're going to have to tell everyone."

"Oh my gosh. I can already see the little baby booties Molly is going to knit for us." I said, laughing.

"My mother is going to go way overboard." Draco said as he rubbed my feet.

"Um, Draco, why is there a huge cut across your cheek?" I asked, tracing the reddish line on his face.

"Please, don't ask." He said, smiling.

Of course, I would never tell Draco that I could hear him singing in the bathroom. He always does that. Then, he makes some shape in his shaving cream, and sings into his razor. I walked in on him a couple times while he was doing this.

But, that will stay my little secret.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm planning on make one chapter for everyone one of Hermione's months of pregnancy, starting with month two since she's done with month one. I hope you enjoyed this, and please don't hesitate to review. No flames please! Also, check out my other stories. This will probably be my last update until after christmas, so MERRY CHRISTMAS! - nikki a.k.a.- twipotterfreak28_


	25. Month two: Way to be subtle

_Hey. So, for those of you who read my author's note, thank you for being patient with my updates. I've been working on other less-happy stories as of late. I literally had to force this chapter out of me, so please don't flame me if you don't like it. Thanks. Also, this is month two of Hermione's pregnancy. So, don't be confused if_ _I skip a couple days here and there._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_**(Draco pov)** **Set the day after where the last chapter left off**_

"Draco! Come on!" Hermione yelled from the living room.

It was Christmas Eve, and we were going over to Harry and Ginny's house for a party. Everyone was going to be there. Almost the entire Weasly clan, Remus and tonks, Neville and Luna, and a lot of other people from our Hogwarts years. It's a good thing they've got a big house.

I was in the bathroom, straightening my hair, and putting on my shoes. Tonight, we were going to tell everyone about Hermione's pregnancy. Granted, she was only a month along, but Hermione thought the earlier everyone knew the better. After all, she was carrying multiples.

"Wow, love, how did I ever get such a beautiful wife?" I asked, walking out of the bathroom, to see Hermione standing in the living room. She was wearing A silk red dress that wrapped around her chest and hung down to her knees. It was incredibly simple and elegant. Her hair was hung loosely, and I could tell that she had magically curled it. (Picture on profile)

"Well, for one thing, you stopped being such a git-" She said, breaking off her sentence with a giggle as I picked her up and twirled her around.

"Hey, let's not speak of that." I said, kissing her on her nose, which always made her smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, you better savor tonight. It'll be the last time you see me in a dress for roughly nine months." She said, putting her arm in the crease of my elbow. "Anyway, we have to get going or we'll be late." She continued, opening the door, leading me out to the porch, and magically locking the door behind us.

"Ready?" I asked, and she nodded while putting her wand in her bottomless purse. I keep my wand strapped to my arm. We then felt the familiar pull on our navels as we apparated to Harry and Ginny's house in Godric's hollow.

"We have to be very careful about how we announce this, Draco." Hermione said, gripping my arm as we walked onto the porch.

"How so?" I asked, straightening my hair.

"Because, if we do it too soon I'm almost positive that everyone will only be talking about us, and I couldn't do that to Ginny. It's her party, after all. So, I say we do it after the dinner. Agreed?" She asked.

"Alright, love." I said, ringing the doorbell.

"Hey! Merry Christmas!" Ginny shouted as she opened the door, and gave each of us a hug. "So, Hermione, how are you… ya know… coming along?"

"Ginny! Shush! We haven't told anyone else yet." Hermione said, hugging the red head.

"Why not?" She asked.

"We're going to tonight! Now can we please come in? I'm freezing out here, and I'm sure Hermione isn't much better." I said, watching the snow fall to the ground around us.

"Oh, well, come on, then!" Ginny said, letting us in. Ginny was wearing a dark green cocktail dress with black lace around the top. She looked good, but not as good as my wife. The entry way was decorated beautifully with Stars hanging from the ceiling, and a bunch of little Christmas tress everywhere. Everyone was dressed in green or red, with a few daring to wear silver.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said, walking over to where Harry, Remus, and Nymphadora were talking. Dora was about 8 months pregnant, so she was pretty big.

That will be Hermione soon.

_Sigh._ I stood there with my hands in my pocket, thinking about the future.

"Hey man." Blaise said, walking up to me.

"Oh, hey mate! What are you doing here?" I asked, giving him a very manly side hug.

"Well, ya know, Pansy wanted to come." He said, slumping against the wall with me.

Ah. Blaise and his on again, off again girlfriend we here. They've been going out since Hogwarts, but Pansy doesn't know that Blaise slept with Astoria. So, I doubt she ever will. Rumor is, Blaise is going to pop the question.

"Blaise, are you going to ask Pansy to marry you?" I asked, and Blaise immediately smacked my arm and shushed me.

"Shut your bloody mouth! Do you want _her_ to hear?" He said, pointing over to where Pansy was talking with Hermione.

"Sorry, mate." I said, wondering when Pansy and Hermione became friends.

"Anyway, yes, I am. Soon. I'm going to on her birthday. January 28th." Blaise said, and I slapped him on the back.

"Great. Now you get to join the club. It's dark and cold down here." I said, and he laughed.

"I bet." He said, before Pansy came over to him.

"Blaise, do you want to- _oh,_ hello Draco." She said, stopping her sentence to look at me and blush.

(Hermione pov)

"Did that really happen?" I asked Harry and Remus.

"Oh yes. Harry here is quite the shot. I think he won." Remus said, sipping his punch.

Harry and Remus were telling me about their bachelor party/paintball tournament, and how that she devil Astoria showed up. I had just laughed at some joke, when I saw Draco talking to Blaise in the corner of my eye.

_Well, I guess it's good that Draco's got someone to talk to._ I thought, but then Pansy came over to their group. She said hello to Draco, and then she….. _Blushed?_

_Oh no she didn't!_

"Um, could you guys excuse for a minute?" I asked Harry and Remus.

"Sure!" They both said.

I nodded, smiled, and then walked over to where Blaise, Pansy and Draco were standing. Draco's back was to me, so I simply tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Hermi-" Draco said, stopping his sentence as I planted my lips on his.

He was momentarily surprised, but after a few seconds, he put his arms around my waist, and opened his mouth. His tongue just barely danced across my bottom lip, when I pulled back, and stared pointedly at Pansy and Blaise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hello Pansy, Blaise. How are you doing?" I asked, not bothering to look at Draco, who I could see from the corner of my eye, had his mouth open looking at me in shock.

"I, uh, um, we're uh, good…" Pansy stuttered. She then grabbed Blaise's arm, who was staring at Draco and I in confusion, and dragged him over to a different group of people.

"What?" I asked, once I turned to face Draco, who was still staring at me, open-mouthed.

"What the _heck_ was that about?" He replied.

"Well, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do to protect her man." I said, and his confusion turned into a smirk.

"I never took you for the jealous type." He said, putting his arms back around my waist, and pulling me closer.

"Hey! Pansy was totaling blushing at you! And, mister husband, you were completely oblivious!" I said.

"Hermione, love, that's because the only girl I notice is you." He said, and a swear, I heard someone go_ 'aw'._

I did my best not to smile, but when I couldn't keep that up, I buried my face in his chest. "You know, this whole charming thing is making it really hard to be mad at you."

He chuckled and hugged me closer. "I know. That's the point."

"Okay everyone! It's to eat!" I heard Ginny call. I looked up to see her and Harry standing in the middle of the room, ushering us into their living room.

We all went into the room, to find two tables filled with heaps of food, and several other tables to sit at. An hour and two plates of food later, I was sitting at my table with Draco as Harry got up and walked to the front.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Harry said, holding his glass of champagne.

"Merry Christmas!" We all chorused.

"Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate Christmas Eve with us. I also want to thank my beautiful wife who put all of this together. Come on up here, Gin." Harry said, and we all clapped as Ginny went up to the front and went to Harry's side. "So, please, enjoy yourselves! There's a fully socked bar in the corner of the room, and dancing too! But, if you've got kids like us, I would stop at one glass of champagne."

Everyone laughed as Harry and Ginny made their way to their seats.

"Hey Harry?" I asked at he sat down at our table.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Do you mind if Draco and I say something?" I asked, and Draco got up and pulled me up with him.

"Oh, sure, sure!" He said, pointing to where he and Ginny were just moments ago.

Draco and I held hands as we walked up to the front, my heart racing while he was perfectly calm. We stood there while everyone else was talking in their seats, until Draco cleared his throat.

"Hey! Listen up! We got something to say!" Draco yelled, and the entire room went silent as they all stared at us. "The floor is yours, doll."

_Way to be subtle, Dray._

"So, uh, hi!" I shouted, and I was replied with a chorus of awkward hellos. "Um, since everyone I know and Love is here, I thought this would be a good place to make an announcement."

Everyone in the hall sat up a little straighter, with looks of curiosity written all over their faces.

Well, in about 7 months, Draco and I are going to have a few extra mouths to feed." I said with a smile, and the entire room's eyes widened, and they all smiled.

"You're pregnant!" Luna stood up and said, running up to the front and hugging me. "This is so great! You're to have babies!"

"Well, that is the general idea of being pregnant, honey." Neville said, coming to stand behind Luna. "Congratulations Draco, Hermione."

"Thanks man." Draco said, shaking hands with Neville while Luna and I hugged some more.

A lot of people came up to us within the next two minutes hugging us and saying 'congrats'. After that was over, Draco went to talk to Hermione, and I went to talk to Ginny.

"So, Mrs. Potter, how are you doing?" I asked. She always shivered when I said her last name. Said she felt like a princess when people called her that.

"Oh, just great, Mrs., Malfoy." She said, and I shivered too. "See! It makes you feel weird, right?"

"Yeah, it does." I said, sitting next to her at the bar. "Like, royalty, or something."

"Yeah." Ginny sighed, taking another sip of her champagne. "So, how do you fell? About the pregnancy, I mean."

"I-" I began, but was interrupted.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender asked, and I immediately recognized him as Drayley Atkinson, a Ravenclaw from Ginny's year.

"Um, I'll have a ginger ale with a cherry." I said, and he turned to Ginny.

"Strawberry Cosmo, please." She said, and the boy went to the other side of the bar to make our drinks.

"Anyway, to answer your question, I feel….. Well there's not really a word for it." I said, and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Of course there is! That's what words were made for!" Ginny said, smiling. "Now, how do you feel?"

"Uh, I guess I kind of feel…. _Whole._ I mean, I felt that way when it was just me and Draco, but I feel a sense of, fulfillment. Like I was meant to do this. I feel…_really_ happy." I said, and she smiled bigger.

"That's great!" Ginny said, patting my arm as the boy came back with our drinks. "All I felt for the first three months was nausea."

"Ginny!" I said, laughing.

"What?" She asked, which only made me laugh harder.

"Speaking of kids," I said, taking a deep breath. "Where are James, Annabelle, Austin, Aislyn, Cameron, Caleb, Isabella, Anna, Molly, and Elizabeth?" I found it amazing I remembered _all_ those names.

"Oh, I had my friend Megan watch them. She took them to the burrow with Charlie and Arianna." She said, sipping her Cosmo.

"Oh, well, I guess that's a good place for them to be. Away from all this alcohol." I said, and Ginny tipped the rest of her drink back, and looked at me pointedly.

"Hey! This alcohol is pretty dang good!" She said, and I could tell she was already tipsy.

"Ginny, how much have you had to drink?" I asked, when the bartender brought her another drink.

"I don't know, five?" She said, drinking half of the drink in one gulp.

"I think it's time to switch to water, Gin." I said, taking the drink out of her hands.

"What, _No_!" She said, barely slurring her words. "Never mind, I have to go find Harry!"

Ginny jumped off her chair, and walked away towards the dance floor. She almost fell couple times, to which I laughed, until the bartender started to undress me with his eyes.

"Why hello my beautiful, pregnant wife!" Draco said suddenly, coming up behind me and hugging me. "Get lost, bar boy."

The bartender quickly scurried away, as Draco took Ginny's seat.

"Well." I said, smiling.

"Well what?" He said, taking a sip of butter beer.

"And you called me jealous." I said, and he smirked.

"Yep. I didn't come and snog you. I just told that guy how it was. He obviously didn't hear our announcement, or he just didn't care. I do have a wife and kids to protect now, you know." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, could we go home now? All these scents are starting to make me sick. Not to mention the smell of vodka and whiskey." I said, and he nodded, took my hand, and we walked through the house, saying goodbye to everyone. Once we were at the front door, Draco suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, standing outside in the snow in my thick coat.

"There's mistletoe here. I can't leave without a kiss." He said, pouting at me.

I rolled my eyes, walked up to the door, and gave him a short, light kiss on the lips. "Now can we please go?"

"Certainly." He said, picking me up bridal style.

"You know, you don't always have to carry me." I said, as he walked through the snow with me in his arms.

"Oh, I know, I just don't want you to get tired. Plus, it seems like my arms were made so I could hold you in them." He said, and I kept thinking about how wonderful my husband was, until we reached the end of the street, and we apparated home.

~o0o~

I was nearing the end of month two of my pregnancy, and everything was going great. Of course I was throwing up non stop and smelling certain things sent me running to the bathroom, but over all it was going good. I was super excited because at the end of my third month, I get to find out how many babies I'm carrying and the gender. I wasn't showing just yet, but that would come soon. Everything seemed fine, until I got a letter.

"Hey 'Mione?" Draco said, coming into the room from outside.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I shouted as I ate my cereal. He came into the room with the mail. "What's up?"

"You got a letter. I don't know who it's from." Draco said, and handing me an envelope.

I took the envelope, and noticed that the messing handwriting looked familiar. I gently tore open the letter, and gasped at what I saw.

_Dear Hermione_,

_I know how badly I hurt you, and that I don't even deserve the time you're putting in to read this letter, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, I'm sorry about cheating on you, and most of all I'm sorry that I missed out on a life spent with you. I can see how happy you are with Malfoy, and I don't want to stand in the way of that. But, I just thought you should know how sorry I was._

_I understand if you never wanted to talk to me ever again, or even think about me. You're happily married now, and I can respect that. And, I'm so incredibly sorry about what I did at that bridal shop. It was most likely the dumbest thing I've ever done. And, Avalon, my…. Wife…. Had our baby 2 weeks ago. It's a girl. We named her Mia. It makes me think of you. And Anna, that other girl, is 5 months pregnant. We're having a boy. I also heard that you and Malfoy are having kids. (Ginny let it slip. She was drunk and called me) I'm really happy for you. I know you'll be a great mother._

_And, I just wanted to say that I regret everything, from the day I even_ _met Lavender at that coffee shop, to now. I know that I have no business telling you this, but I hope that someday, you can forgive me. I know that I shouldn't even be asking you that, but I just had to. I've known you since we were eleven, and I don't want to lose you forever._

_I'll always regret not being there for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Ronald Weasly_

I was crying by the time I finished the letter. I don't know why. I was having so many emotions right now. Anger, sadness, pity, joy, more anger, and a lot of other things I couldn't name. I looked inside the envelope and saw a picture of a red-haired newborn. (Picture on profile) Written on it were several things, but I kept coming back to the word 'Mia'. That's what Ron used to call me.

"Love, are you okay?" Draco said, putting his hands on my shoulders why I dried my tears.

"Actually," I said, folding up the letter, putting it on the table, and turning towards my husband. "I've never been better."

He smiled that intoxicatingly beautiful smile, and leaned in towards me. "_I love you_." He whispered.

Those three words were all I needed, and more.

"_I love you, too_."

_**A/N: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! The wedding pictures are up on my profile! Go check out Hermione's dress! I hope this was okay. Please, review, it makes my day. There are 7 chapters of Hermione's pregnancy left, with one chapter for after the birth. Who knows, maybe there will be an epilogue. So, review, and remember, Your flames do nothing but warm my heart. Thanks! -Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_


	26. Month three: Frequently

_Hey, so here is Hermione's third month of pregnancy. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story from the beginning. You guys and girls mean a lot to me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

**(Hermione pov)**

* * *

><p>The third month of pregnancy has been… hard. I've thrown up everyday since the first month, and I feel like crap. I'm always so tired now, I can't even carry on a conversation with my husband anymore before I just drift off into sleep. And the hormones… ugh. I don't know how much I've cried. Just for no reason at all, or because Draco ate all my Oreo's.<p>

"Hermione? Love, is everything okay?" Draco said from outside the bathroom door.

About five minutes ago, I had run into the bathroom being sick and crying after my jeans started to feel a little tight. That's the main reason I came into this bathroom. To see if I was showing yet. I didn't have the courage to just yet, so I was still standing in the mirror.

"Um…. Yeah. Come in." I said, and Draco opened the bathroom door to see me standing in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, rubbing my shoulders.

"I'm trying to see if I'm showing. But I just can't look." I said, and he laughed.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because," I said, rolling my eyes. "I've only just said I was pregnant until now. If there is a bump, then everything becomes real. It's like, this all seems like a dream, and if there is proof, then it becomes real."

Draco sighed in understanding, and then faced me. "Do you want me to look?" I nodded and he pulled up my shirt and gasped.

"What?" I asked, looking down. And there it was. You could only see it from up close, but it was still there. The small, defined little bulge that now replaced my abs. It was there. Proof.

"Hermione, love, why are you crying?" Draco said, wiping my tears.

"Oh my gosh, there's a baby in there." I sobbed, leaning into Draco's chest.

"Well, that is the general idea of pregnancy." He said, and I jolted back. My emotions were so conflicting. A few seconds ago I was crying my eyes out, and now I feel nothing but anger.

"This is _NOT_ the time to be sarcastic!" I yelled, tears of rage replacing my tears of joy.

"But I wasn't-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! I'm having a freakin _moment_ over here, and you decide to play games!" I yelled.

"'Mione, I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care what you meant to do! These are my kids you're joking about!" I said, and then his face got a hint of anger on it.

"They're my kids too!" He said, trying not to make me mad.

"But you're not the ones carrying multiples and you don't have to get fat and push a watermelon-sized person out of your body! So they are my kids more!" I said, storming out of the bathroom, running to the room, and locking the door behind me.

**(Draco pov)**

What the heck was that about? One minute she's nervous, the next she's sad, the next she's happy, and then she gets mad at me! I can admit that comment was stupid, but come on! Just because I'm not carrying them doesn't mean they aren't my kids.

"Hermione. Hermione, love, please open up." I said, knocking on the door.

"No!" She yelled and I could hear her sobbing. "Go to the store and get more cookies! You ate all of mine!"

Even when she's giving me the silent treatment she still remembers her cookies. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I watched her finish the bag of cookies herself, so I just grabbed my wallet and my shoes.

"Okay, I'll be back soon. I love you." I said, and a muffled 'yeah right' came from the door. I exited the apartment, and apparated to Diagon Alley.

From there, I went into Madame Maxim's Sweet Shoppe and looked around for cookies.

"Here we go." I said, picking up the bag of cookies. I then walked around the aisles, until I found a bag of chocolate covered strawberries that change colors. I bought them, knowing Hermione loved them. I walked out of the store, and was about to go home, until I changed my mind, and apparated to Godric's Hollow.

_Ding Dong_

I sat in front of the door for a few minutes Until I heard someone coming with a crying baby.

"Shh, it's okay Jamie. Don't cry." I heard Ginny say before she opened the door. "Oh, hello Draco. Harry is in the back, or I'm assuming that's why you're here."

I nodded. "Thanks." I walked back around the house until I saw Harry in the air painting a gutter in the back.

"Oh, hey Draco. What brings you here?" Harry asked, levitating himself back to the ground.

"I need some help." I said, slipping down to the ground. Harry sighed and sat down by me.

"This is about Hermione's being pregnant?" I nodded. "Yeah. The first three months are the hardest. I think the best thing you can do until the mood swings pass is tell her that she's beautiful, and avoid every conversation about weight, size, or looks. Just avoid that and you'll be fine."

"It's just so hard! She was crying and smiling and then she's yelling at me!" I said, putting my head in my hands.

"I know man. Look at what I'm going through though. James is now 6 months old, and I'm almost positive that Ginny is pregnant again." He said, and I looked over at him.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Pretty much. She's moody, crying and throwing up again. I'm amazed that she hasn't noticed it herself." He said.

"Oh, well, congratulations. I guess I need to get home to the wife now." I said, getting up and shaking Harry's hand. "Good luck with Ginny."

"And good luck with Hermione." He said, just before I apparated to the front of my apartment.

"Okay. Avoid weight. Beautiful. It'll all be worth it." I said, just before I opened the door to find Hermione sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey." She said, smiling.

"Hello." I said, walking in and sitting on the couch. "Here are your cookies. And I got you those cherries you like so much."

"Thank you." She said, kissing my cheeks.

"I'm sor-" We both started to say before I shushed her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about the comment. It was wrong. Forgive me?" I asked, and she nodded. "Good. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"_Frequently_." She said, kissing my cheek.

**A week later…**

"Draco! Come on!" Yelled Hermione, as I walked out of the bathroom.

Today we were going to the doctor. We were finally going to find out the sex and number of the babies. I walked out of the house with her and we flooed to St. Mungo's.

"Please wait here and the doctor will see you momentarily." The receptionist said uninterestedly.

We sat down and Hermione started to rub her bump.

"What do think it will be?" She asked.

"Personally, I think it's two boys." I said, and she grimaced.

"No. It's a boy and a girl. I can feel it." She said.

"Malfoy comma Hermione." A nurse said, and she led us to a room. We sat there for a while until the doctor came in.

"Okay….. Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked, and Hermione nodded. "We can do a spell to find out the sex and number, or we can do it the muggle way and print out a picture."

"A picture. Definitely a picture." I said.

"Okay, lift up your shirt. This is going to be cold." He said, and the doctor spread blue gel over Hermione's stomach. He rolled the device around her stomach for a while, until he stopped and looked at us. "Okay, are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes." We both said.

"Okay, well you're 12 weeks pregnant. From what I can see, there are two babies." He said, and we both sighed. "And….. There's a boy."

"A boy!" I yelled, and squeezed Hermione's hand.

"And….Here's a girl." He said, pointing to the screen, and printing out two pictures.

"Oh my gosh. I'm going to have a son and a daughter." She said, as she was handed a picture and started to cry.

"They're going to be so beautiful. Just like their mommy." I said, kissing Hermione cheek, and staring at the pictures of my unborn children.

~o0o~

The rest of the third month went very smoothly. The sickness is over, but I've been told the cravings and mood swings could kick in any day now.

Hermione is thrilled about the boy and girl, and couldn't be happier. She keeps muttering the words 'pink and blue'. her bump is a little bigger, and she looks like she's glowing.

Oh, Tonks and Remus had their baby. Little Terra May Lupin was born a couple days ago. Her hair was bleach blonde, the original color of Tonk's hair. Teddy was thrilled and changed his hair to pink for the occasion.

Ginny and Harry found out that Ginny is a month pregnant now. Hermione and Ginny keep talking about how our kids are going to be best friends in Hogwarts. They are insanely happy.

Hermione and I are now discussing the nursery plans. I just hope she doesn't pick the color yellow.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading! I appreciate your reviews, and I'd love more! I want to hit 120! Please? Just your thoughts. Flame me if you want, I'll get over it. Thanks! -Nikki a.k.a.-Twipotterfreak28_


	27. Month Four and Five:cranky

_Oh dear lord, it's been…. 6 months since I updated this one. Gosh…. This was probably the first story I published that felt proud of. Means a lot to me, in short. Sorry for the incredibly long wait, I've been focusing on other stories and... well... my life._

_Disclaimer: Nope. I have nothing._

_Beta'ed by **Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle**_

_By the way, we're going to skip ahead to month five. So, Hermione is 21 weeks (5 ½ months) and Ginny is 14 weeks (almost 4 months)_

**(Hermione pov)**

* * *

><p>"Hermione, love, don't cry," Draco shushed me, rubbing my back as I stained his shirt with tears. "It's okay."<p>

"But I- I can't even-" I stuttered.

We were getting ready to go eat lunch.

Of course, Ginny had taken me shopping last week for new clothes. I hadn't worn anything but sweats for the past few weeks, staying at home all day. Usually I worked from home anyway. I was the head of S.P.E.W. and had enough employees that I didn't need to come to work everyday. I only went in about once a week, but now that I was five months, I had the option of maternity leave. I was set to take it at six months, but I had someone else cover my weekly visits to the ministry just in case. I had already fallen asleep in a meeting once, and that was not going to happen again.

And now, in my mind, I had just realized something terrible.

After I had gotten into a sundress, I went to put on my flats. I had been wearing slippers for three weeks, so I didn't really need to put on shoes. But low and behold, I couldn't see my feet anymore unless I really tried.

"It's okay, love. You can just wear your flip flops." Draco tried to console me.

"That's not the point!" I snapped, sitting up and looking at him while wiping my tears. "I'm fat and disgusting!"

"Love, you're not-"

"Yes, I am!" I yelled. "I'm a mess! I haven't had a decent night's sleep in a month, there are bags under my eyes, my stomach is getting bigger by the minute, and I've already gained 10 pounds! Not to mention the fact that my breasts are huge!"

It was true, though. I had been a B cup since I was fifteen, and now my bra wouldn't even fit.

"Love, please calm down-"

"I will_ not_ calm down!" I yelled again, putting my face in my hands. "I don't even know how you can kiss me when I look like this."

"Hey," He said gently, raising my chin with his index finger. "I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself again."

"But it's-"

"No, it's not," He smiled at me. "You're pregnant, Hermione. You're growing not one, but two people inside of you. I think that gives you the right not to look perfect."

"So you _do_ think I'm disgusting-"

"No, I didn't say that." He interrupted me again. He then my both of his hands on my protruding stomach and smiled. "You're carrying my kids, love. You're giving me something I never thought I would have. In my book, you're the sexiest, most beautiful woman alive. No matter what size you are, I'll never stop thinking that."

I blushed like mad and placed my hands on top of his. "But I don't feel like beautiful, or sexy, or even remotely like you think I look."

"Doesn't matter. You still look like all of those things, and more." He kissed my nose, making me giggle. "I know what you need."

"Draco, where are you-?"

He silenced me with a soft kiss and smirked his way out of the room, grabbing his cell phone on the way out. 20 minutes later, Ginny was bounding into my room, her skin paler than usual, and her stomach poking out a bit.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" I asked, smiling as she laid down next to me on the bed.

"_Are you kidding me?_ This is the first human contact I've had with someone other than my son and my husband in three weeks, and the first adult conversation I've had in two weeks. The only thing I can do is feed, bathe and console James all day," She groaned. "So when Draco offered to watch him for the day, I did not hesitate to say yes."

I laughed, smiling at the thought. That would be me soon.

"Well, I'd take that any day." I replied. "I haven't slept properly in a month, I've gained ten pounds, and I can't even see my feet anymore. My torso is littered with stretch marks, I fall asleep before Draco comes home from work, wake up just in time to see him leave, and on top of all that, the babies started kicking last week and I have to get up every two hours to use the loo, thus causing my back to feel like someone's kicking me constantly."

"Ha!" Ginny laughed, covering her mouth as she snorted in to her hand. "Merlin, that sucks. Thank God that this baby is much more mellow than the first. James, the little bugger, loved to kick the bloody crap out of me. Plus his feet were right near my ribs, so it felt like I was having a heart attack! And don't even get me started on the heart burn!"

"I know! After eating spaghetti for dinner last night, I thought someone had lit a match in my chest!" I laughed with her. "I looked like you look when you were 7 months pregnant, Gin. I'm bloody huge."

"You're having twins, Mia. _Of course_ you're huge," Ginny said, patting my arm as we stared at the ceiling.

We just laid there for a while, each of us breathing and trying to make sense of what was happening in our crazy mixed up world. Ginny had been through this before, but I hadn't. This was so new to me… and frankly, I didn't know if I could do it.

"What's it like, Ginny?" I whispered, feeling tears spring to my eyes.

"What's what like?" She whispered back.

"Having a baby," I said. "I don't know if I'm cut out for this, Gin. I'm an only child, I don't know anything about children, and suddenly, I'm going to have two of them. I…. I really don't want to ruin them."

"Hermione, stop crying," She said firmly, wiping the tears from my eyes and sitting up, pulling me up with her. "I want you to listen, okay?"

I nodded.

"When I found out I was pregnant with James, I was terrified. Happy, but terrified. I didn't know what I was going to do with a baby. I knew Harry would be the best dad in the world, but I wasn't so sure about me. I was afraid that the baby would hate me, or I'd do something wrong, or I would accidentally hurt him or something like that. And when I went into labor, I secretly wanted nothing more than to keep James inside me, but I knew I would have to have James and try to be the best mother I could be."

"But I don't think I can."

"Yes, you can and you will." She said firmly, patting my knee. "That's what I thought. 'What am I going to do? What if I mess up? What if there's something wrong with him and it's my fault?' I beat myself up about what a terrible mother I was going to be. And the day I fainted because of my heart thing, I thought I was going to die. And I thought James was going to die with me. I'd never been so scared."

I sighed and looked down, slowly rubbing circles in my stomach.

"But when I woke up and the nurse put James in my arms, I knew I would do anything to keep him safe." She whispered to me, smiling, her eyes beginning to glisten with tears. "I can't really describe it to you, Mia. It was like every single doubt in my mind was erased, and the only thing left was my son. I could never recall seeing something so beautiful. He's half Harry and half me. I knew I'd do anything for him, and try as hard as I could to keep him happy and safe."

"I worry everyday about him. I worry whether or not he's eating enough, sleeping enough, moving enough or breathing well enough. I worry so much it hurts. But at the end of the day, I know he's happy. I know he's loved and that he'll always be loved," She said, finally crying with me. "That's all I can ask for, you know? I'll worry about other things when I get there. Right now, I just take things a day at a time."

She finished talking and wiped her tears, smiling at me when I looked up at her. I laughed at her crookedly amusing smile, making her grab my hands and squeeze them tightly.

"This is the easy part, isn't it?" I asked, half smiling.

"I'm afraid it is, Hermione. I'm afraid it is." She replied, smiling right back.

After that, we switched to lighter topics. Such as: how Draco and Harry always said the wrong things, cravings we've had, and baby clothes. When we talked about names, Ginny told me they had already picked out names.

"Albus if it's a boy and Amelia if it's a girl."

When she asked me, I had no answer.

"Full term for twins is roughly around 36 weeks, ya know. You don't have a lot of time left so I'd at least be _thinking_ about names."

I decided to talk about it with Draco when he got home and Ginny left.

The next three hours was spent watching movies, eating, doing our toenails, eating, talking about baby things, eating, laughing about the things our husbands did…. Did I mention eating? Yeah, I felt like a starving bear.

Draco came home around 5 o'clock, stating James had taken a nap and was hungry. When he came into the house, he held a very awake and grumpy toddler in his arms.

"Jamie!" Ginny squealed, bounding toward James with a smile on her face. As soon as James saw Ginny, he cracked the biggest smile and began to giggle. "How's mummy's boy been today?"

"Cranky." Draco deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, get used to it." Ginny rolled her eyes, putting James on her hip and grabbing her purse. "Come on Jamie, let's go see daddy! Bye Hermione! Thanks, Draco!"

Ginny left the apartment, leaving Draco and I alone in the living room.

"So did you have fun today, love?" Draco said, kissing me on the forehead and sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you for that." I said, kissing his cheek. "So… I think we should start talking about where we're going to live and things like that."

"Why wouldn't we live here?"

"Draco, this is an apartment. As in, one bedroom. We need something bigger, sweetie." I explained.

"Okay, we can start looking at houses on my next day off. What else did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Baby names." I smiled.

"Well that one's easy! We'll name our boy Scorpious, and our girl Narcissa." He said, as if it were nothing.

"_Excuse me?_" I asked, flabbergasted.

"What? I'm just saying that-"

"What if I don't want to name my kids Scorpious and Narcissa? Granted, I love your mom, but I don't want to name our kids either of those things."

"But I want to! Scorpious Malfoy has a ring to it!" He pouted.

"Fine, we'll vote on it-" I said.

"Okay, fine. I vote we name our kids-"

"Oh wait, you didn't let me finish." I smirked. "We each get one vote, but I get an extra vote for carrying the babies-"

"But that's not fair-"

"And another one for having to push said babies out of a hole the size of a sickle. So, with my three votes against yours…. We're picking different names." I smiled, watching him pout.

"_Fine._" He groaned, crossing his arms.

"Aw drakey poo, don't be so sad," I cooed, pinching his cheeks for good measure. "Just because our kids won't be named Scorpious and Narcissa, doesn't mean they won't be awesome kids. Because they wil be."

"Damn straight." He said, pinning me on the couch and kissing my neck. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to show you how much I've missed you."

And with that, he picked me bridal style and carried me toward our room.

"Sure I'm not too heavy?" I asked self-consciously, watching him struggle with the door knob.

"You're not heavy," He said, finally kicking open the door. "You're my wife."

"You did _not_ just say that ridiculously cheesy line!" I laughed as he set me down on the bed.

"Oh, but I did," He said, shutting the door. "and you love me anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>~PLEASE READ~<strong>

**A/N:** _Ah yes, our happy couple is still very happy. Thanks for reading, guys! What will happen is, I'm going to ask you to leave your baby names in the a review. I'll pick names from the reviews. Anyway, thanks for reading! Review and don't forget to leave your baby names! -Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28_

**P.S.-** _Sorry, but the girl's middle name is already filled. The middle name will be Sophia, after my lovely beta, **Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle.**_

**P.S. 2- **_The 28th_ was_ my FanFiction anniversary! It'e been a year since I joined this lovely site! Yay me!_


End file.
